Draw Me Something
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: Hinata just wanted to help out a best friend get back together with her ex. Friends help friends right? But what happens a forgotten memory brings up dangers for the teenager? And what if it has to do with her friend's ex and her feelings? Naruhina & more
1. The Deal

I have always been best friends with Sakura Haruno since we were in kindergarten. How we met, I can't remember honestly but we have been going through the thick or thin. And I always had supported her doing the talent show to having a boyfriend. I've never put her down or ever betrayed her. So why is it that I felt stabbed by her when she doesn't even know it? Because seeing her with someone I've always admired…I don't know how to put it. Maybe the word 'loneliness' is the best I can think of at the moment. And I don't know what to do about it. It happen since the past two years they started going out. But after hearing the news that they broke up made me feel...happy? I don't think so but every time I see her, she always look so sad which saddens me. So now I plan to bring them back together. But...I don't how to expect try to talk to him.

* * *

"What? You want me to hook up back with Sakura? No way." he laughed at my pathetic attempt to convince him.

"B-but she's been miserable without you." That's when he started to snort.

"So? Did it ever cross your mind that _I_ was miserable being with her? Because if you didn't, then you shouldn't press on your luck." He left his desk and head on out to the door. But I wasn't about to give up.

"WAIT!" I stupidly shouted across the room just so it _might_ interest him. I think it did because I sensed a smirk formed on his lips. He slowly turned around where I saw the light reflected his beautiful blue eyes.

"Alright I will, but only in one condition. You have to go on a date with a friend of mine at the amusement park at Saturday. If you do then I will give that girl another try." I must have gave a weird expression, because his smirk deepen. I don't know where in hell I ever admired him before. Well never mind I do. He was so cheerful, kind, hard working before but now he just...changed. I took a long paused in the awkward moment. But that was a bad move.

"I knew you couldn't do it. Well I should-"

"I'll do it." I stopped him finishing speaking, making up my hesitation .

"Good, make sure you get there at four. Please him, and don't think I won't know. Don't tell this to Sakura or somebody else, I don't like rumors spreading. Also if you hurt him in any way, you will be sorry." And with that he left the room with me to sweat drop. I hope this will work. Because if I don't, Sakura just might suffer even longer.

I was walking inside the mall with my best friend aka Sakura. We were buying clothes and shoes as always though I was kinda tired of it. I guess I was still thinking about the deal I just made with Naruto. He didn't told me _who _I was going with. Now when I think about it, I feel sort of stupid for not asking. But all I can do right now, is pray the person is bad or anything like that. It seemed Sakura notice my worry-wort aura because she asked me "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just tired from running that mile from gym." I showed her how 'tired' I was.

She giggled and said "Then we should rest a bit, silly." But then she sadden a little. I forgot. She used to say 'silly' to her ex-boyfriend aka Naruto and I remember every time they talked I keep hearing her say 'silly' to him. I didn't knew him well but I know enough she was in love with him. To stop depressing her I changed the subject "Maybe we should get ready studying that test this Thursday. It's worth thirty percent of our grade. I don't want us to fail, you know."

She nodded and replied, "You're right, okay, after we're done shopping, we should hit the books."

"Alright then, it's settle." I agreed to it.

Then both of our stomach growled causing us to laugh.

"How about we eat first, then shop, then study?" she changed it.

"Okay then." I smiled "But I have this craving for some ramen. And I know someone who makes a mean pork ramen."

"Oh which reminds me...I saw you with..."-I gulped to want Sakura was about to say-"Naruto... I was wondering...why were you with him? It didn't look you just wanted help with homework or anything..." I saw her eyes clearly and they were straight out pensive. I wasn't able to give out an answer. I knew that wasn't a smart prompt. Her eyes widen "If you guys are going out I-"

"No! It isn't like that I swear!" I didn't want to know what she was going say. It frighten me that our friendship was going to be over. It was against our code to date any friends' exs, and I would **never** do that.

"Hinata, never have you ever bother talk to him unless we had bump into him or vice versa. If you two aren't going out than what is it?" she eyes grow bigger by the second which made my heart sank more.

I was about to do something I know I will regret. "I wanted him to help me where this amusement park is but he was in a hurry...but I was able to let him tell me for a minute."

Somehow I believe she sign with relief, "Oh, I thought you would break our code, Hinata. I'm sorry I should have listen you before I start to conclusion. To make up for my big stupid mouth, I will treat you."

I rejected the idea. "No, it's okay, Sakura, you don't have too."

"Oh, but I want to. It's my fault so I'll pay the food. Because if I have you to pay it, I could never show my face to you again. That and I'll have to show you Angai again."

I could sweat swiftly slide my forehead "Oh, no...not Angai..."

"Yes, Angai." her once sad eyes turned evil (which haunts me very deeply).

I gave up, seeing...it again scares me "Okay, okay you win."

"Of course I do. When it comes to Angai, I know I have you coner." she giggled. It's true, just seeing it haves me running for my life. I hope no one else knows that through. Especially to the guy who I thought was't a jerk. So then I spent the rest of the evening eating and talking with my best friend.

* * *

I laid on my bed and stared (oddly) at the ceiling. For all of the ten years I met Sakura, this was the first time such a problem happen to our (and I mean Sakura's and mine) friendship. I'm afraid because of Naruto, that our friendship would end. But I can't blame everything on him. That be wrong of me which of course sucks. Man, I'm such an idiot to be deceive by him. Taking all of my anger I throw (but really poorly, sadly) my pillow up in the air. Grrrrr, I hate myself right now.

The door was knocked and I let the person in which was Neji my older cousin.

"What do you want?" I flimsily asked.

"What do you think Tenten would want for her birthday?"

"For your girlfriend-OW that hurt you know!" I sobbed.

"I already told you, she's not my girlfriend, just a friend." He stubbornly said but I can tell he likes her alot. He may act cool but deep inside, he has a soft side.

"Okay, okay, I know she wants you to be...'-Neji was me a death glared-"errr I mean you to take her to that new store. What's it call, oh right, Pansy Place. What a catchy name don't you think? And she also wants a newly designed panda bear."

"Okay, thanks."

"Your welcome." I said as he left my room. I sigh.

The door was open again by the same person. "Oh, just so you know, if _any_one knows I asked you for advice, you're dead."

"Huh? But what if I didn't spread it?" I said without thinking what to say.

"You're the only one who was here other than myself." He glared at me and closed the door with he depart.

I grunted, why am I the one who's getting threats? Well, I only got two but two is alot, if you ask me.

I look at the clock. 9:26, I guess I should get a good night sleep. Hmpf. Orrrrrrrr I could draw some pictures. I dream of becoming a mangaka since I was little. Mostly because I watched the show Yu Yu Hakusho (Yes I'm the type of girl who loves epic shows) and since then I love that anime I wanted to make something original that's great as it. But enough of that, I have drawings to complete.

11:23. Hmmmmmmm...I superficial look at my last drawing. A picture of a blonde boy and a darker headed girl sitting next to each other in the rain, who's all in dirt and messy. I suppose it's rather cute (And I'm also the type of girl who loves the shogo as well) but somehow it kind of gives me goose bumps. So I decided to preserve this one in my binder because it could give me a good idea in the future.

My head felt kind of dizzy which means I should get some sleep. But I wanna...everything suddenly feel light as I roamed off into darkness.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP, something that peeved my ears. Ugh...my hand wander off to find the alarm. Curse for myself for staying up so late. Once I manage to find the button, I wiped my eyes and stared at the clock. OH GOD, I'M LATE! I'm LATE! I'M LATE! My breathing became faster as I ran down the stairs at the same time dressing in my uniform.

"Neji! May I get a ride with you?!"

"He's already gone." my much older cousin, Ryuu said not leaving his eyes on the papers.

"Darn it." what the only thing I could say as I nearly tripped to get my shoes.

The last thing I heard from the house was my cousin laugh and "Don't be tardy!"

Hope I won't.

_25 minutes later..._

Oooh, I'm going to be late!

Unexpectedly, a yellow flash came before my eyes. I bet you can guess who it is but I can also bet you didn't know _what _the person is doing. For before me, a spiky blonde dude is reading my favorite manga.

"What page are you in?" I fondly said as I look over him.

"Oh, I didn't know a girl like you like this type of book. You look more of a type who would rather read the girly kind." he coldly said. Well...I just I can't get mad at him for that. I never seem to be tomboyish or have a rude manner.

"I don't," I lied yet again; curse my stupid tongue "my friend keeps yelping about it."

He smirk once again, "Hn, if you say so." His coldness is starting to get me annoyed.

"Well, bye." I walked away slowly not caring about if he'll answer me or not. I wish I never met him. He just reminds me of Sasuke from that football team now. Wait...what was I doing. OH DARN IT, I'm going to be late! Stupid Naruto reading his manga! WHY AM I ALWAYS GET SIDETRACKED?!

_5 minutes later..._

As I walked in I saw Sakura.

"Man, Hinata I thought you were going to be a goner. Lucky for you, sensei isn't here yet."

I signed weakly "Oh thank god."

"I'm here."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted like an idiot.

"Students, I hope you guys are ready for a pop quiz." He smiled.

Like always, we all groaned.

* * *

**This is my first Naruto fanfic. YEAH! And I guess I made Naruto jerk-ish? Well, I guess it's kind of easy for me to write out of a character like that. And if there's already a story like this then...I'M SORRY!!!! I DIDN'T KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! D: And I don't own anything (Should I be putting this at the top instead?) and if I did, Hinata would have been the main character and Tenten and Shino's background past would have been more detailed! **


	2. A Raven's Friendship

Three days past and it was Saturday. Who knew time flew by so quickly (well apparently mostly everyone did). I could feel my sweat pouring down from my forehead to my neck.

"Hey, baka." A blonde jerk whispered into my ear.

"Eek! D-don't s-s-scare me like that!" I stuttered. Curse my stupid tongue.

"Remember the deal?" I nodded. "Good, he will meet you at the entrance of the amusement park."

"You haven't told me who the person was." I remember to ask him.

He smirk (I HATE THAT GRRRRRRR…) like he did a billion times. "Well you will see when you get there at four-o-clock."-he stopped to look at his watch-"well if you want to keep the deal, I suggest you get there before twenty minutes passed by."

"WHAT?!" I shouted like an idiot (once again). I ran past him and tripped downhill.

I swore I could hear him snickering at my idiotic move. One day, I'll get _him _feeling embarrassed! Yeah, I sure will.

I was covered with mud, and dirt, and other things. By the time I hit the finish, I was so dirty people would think I was hanging out with pigs (I mean no offense, pigs) DARN, stupid Naruto, stupid deal, stupid time, STUPID EVERYTHING?! WHY IN HELL DID I EVER MAKE THAT STUPID DEAL?!

_~Flash Back~_

"_Hey" I cheerfully said, to the best friend. But have I hadn't realized earlier that Sakura was crying "What's wrong?"_

_She turned around trying to wipe the tears and apparently not wanting me to worry. "Oh, it's nothing Hinata-chan; I caught something in my eyes."_

"_Baka…" I lowered my head._

"_W-what?" she wiped out the pain in those tears._

"_BAKA that is the lamest excuse EVER. Sakura, if you need a shoulder to cry on, then here"-I gave out my shoulder for her to rest on-"Sometimes, crying is the best medicine." _

_She started to cry even harder, grabbed onto my shoulder and roughly hugging me. I rubbed her back. I wonder what happen. After a few minutes past, she started to calm down._

"_Naruto broke up with me…" _

"_WHAT? THAT PUNK who does he thinks he is?" I continue blabber like always. I keep using mean words because…well duh, I was mad._

"_Hinata…" _

"_AND THAT JERK I WISH HE WOULD JUST DIE." I blabber away._

"_Um, Hinata…"_

"_If I were you I would make him sorry."_

"_Hinata I'm-"_

"_And I would kick his"_

"_HINATA LISTEN TO ME ALREADY, GEESH THAT JOKE IS OLD FOR PETE'S SAKE!" and even though she said that, she started to laugh._

_I smiled, glad that she is starting to feel a little better than that moment. "That's good, your smile always reminds me why I'm always willing to go out and face the world every day. You're like your name that sways sunshine for everyone._

"_That's really nice of you Hinata…" Sakura's sad expression remains the same "but the real sunshine is you Hinata."_

"_No I"_

"_No Hinata __**listen**__ to me, you're like your name says, and you're the sunny place that reminds me why I always face the hardships. You really shouldn't be too modest. Sometimes, it's okay to ask and take. Feel free to ask me for help."_

_I really don't know how it turned out with her telling me all that, but I felt better that she's starting to feel better. So I agreed to her words, knowing I will not do it. A horrible friend I am._

_~End of Flash Back~_

Oh that's right…it's because I've been a suckish friend to Sakura, and now I want to repay her. But how can I when I'm failing to keep my deal with Naruto? _Well, try to fight for once and push every damn there is, _I heard a voice said. Right…baka I am, as right. Heh, I was always a giver upper but I can't give up now. Not when a friend of mine needs me the most.

I pushed myself off the ground and clean myself the best I can to look well. But I hope, he doesn't think things that aren't true.

Not a moment to spare but I made it just in time. Expect the fact I was huffing and puffing and I was still a mess. I was looking for the dang guy but I still didn't know who the person was.

"Hyuga." A voice call out from the one and only (?) Sasuke.

_SASUKE's _my date? Oh god, help me, I silently prayed.

"Y-y-y-you're m-m-my d-date?" I ask softly but still stuttering.

"Well, yeah, I don't know what that dobe was thinking but I didn't really care." He said with such ease. How I wish I can do that.

"So where do you want to ride first when we get in?" I ask.

"I was thinking of asking you to choose. I don't like leaving a girl left out of the fun. I don't know what you would want to ride but I don't mind as long if you are having fun." His words…were so kind. I couldn't believe what he just said to me. I remember hearing girls saying that he rejected their gifts with cruel words but here he is saying kind words to me. Unless…he's _only _pretending to be nice. Yeah…maybe they're planning to make me bring out my ugly side (through I was never pretty to begin with (Sakura says I'm pretty but I doubt I am).

"I'm not pretending." He said.

"What?" I hesitant.

"Hyuga, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking why a bad guy like me is saying gracious things to you. Well you shouldn't judge on looks just to let you know. It's like they say 'don't judge a book on its cover'."

Does he read mind or something? Because if he does, I don't think I should talk to him again. He might use it against me and that WOULD REALLY suck.

"I don't read minds Hyuga," Sasuke smirked which kind of annoys me now because he's reminding me of Naruto whose smirks is more troublesome "I can just tell the obvious. For example, Hyuga, you really like Naruto but you're just too stubborn to admit the fact that you like him." Like the baka did, Sasuke's smirk deepens. I think I know why how Naruto changed so much. CURSE YOU CHIKA HOSHI!!! (A/N: What you blabbering about Hinata?)

"Shouldn't we get in now?" He pointed to the entrance.

"Yes, you're right, we should head on in!" I dash to the line trying not to let him see me blush.

He shook his head and said, "I think I know why Naruto ask me to do this. She's pretty interesting but I think she's better off with him."

"What did you say, Sasuke?" I ask him. I was too busy trying to covering my face.

"Nothing too important, Hyuga." He said simply. Now does he do that?

* * *

We rode on roller coasters (well I was screaming my head off as hard as I could), the merry-go-round, bumper cars (which I got hit pretty badly *sob*), and now the Ferris wheel. We were like almost to the top when he asks me a question.

"Why are you doing this stupid deal, Hyuga?" He laid his back to the seat.

"What do you think? I want Naruto and Sakura to hook back together."

"Just so to make you feel lonely again?" he looks straight into my eyes. His were…different than his usual look.

"I want Sakura to be happy, I've been too selfish." Wrong words to put there Hinata. Why does my tongue do all the wrong things?

"Like how? My eyes don't deceive me, Hyuga. (Great it sounds a lot like Neji) I pay attention to people really well when I want too, and I never seen you hurt her in the past…till you lied to her a couple of days ago."

"But how" My eyes widen.

"That dobe told me that you had to keep this away from her, so I figure since you're here, you lied to her." I think I don't like this person too. He's too good at this game; it's too bad I'm not much of a challenge for him.

I loosen up because it was no point for me to be so dramatic. But I did hear a growl. Wait…that was me. _Guu~ _

Sasuke laughed like I never seen him did before. His smile was so tender and real that it's hard to believe that he could do such a feeling, "Well, if you're hungry, we could go over my place and eat. My mom is a great cook, and she won't mind having you come over. Every now and then, she keeps repeating 'I always wanted to have a daughter.' She'll be happy to see you."

When we were finally at the top of the Ferris wheel, it was making me feel a little nuisance (yes, I sort of don't like heights yet I wanted to ride this).

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you being _this _kind? I mean I seen other girls asking to come over to your place but you reject them down."

"Well, I chose whatever I want to. They only ask because of my looks and grades, like I said before. But you only did this only to save your friend. It's actually kind of you to do so. So I don't mind hanging out with you. So tell me, Hyuga, do you think Sakura would do the _same_ for _you_ if you were the one dumped?" He said coolly.

"Of course, Sakura had always been there when I needed it. It only makes sense that I repay the same debt for her." I said, recalling the memories I had with her from kindergarten to this time period. Last time I check, she helped me more than I did. I can't believehe would doubt of Sakura's thoughtful, determine, selfless deeds in when I or any other needed help. I thought his eyes don't deceive him. Well he could always be deplorable, but if I tell him that, Naruto is going to make my life one heck of hell for me.

"Hyuga, it's call being a friend, I know I am not in position to say I know her well, but it's okay having her to help you out any time."

"So that's why I'm helping her out."

"But Hyuga I don't think you're getting my point. From what I've seen and know, you help her as much as you had help from her. It's okay, try to be honest and say you want something…or should I say some_one_."

"Sasuke I _**don't **_like Naruto in that way." I protest. I really wish he doesn't say such things. Now we were going downward of the ride.

"Hyuga, maybe right now you don't fully aware of your own feelings, but I can promise you that in time you will."

"And what makes you think that?" I ask wondering.

He smirked and which made me wonder why he was doing that "It's good to see you made some improvement."

"With what?" I didn't get to what he was saying.

"You haven't stuttered since we came inside the amusement. I expect you to stutter a lot more than that." It seemed he changed the subject.

"W-w-w-well, if y-you like my s-stuttering a lot more t-than I will." I did my stutters on propose.

"Nah, you were better without it." He laughed lightly.

"You don't like them?" I ask, turning my head a little.

"No, you're pretty cute with the stutter but it's good to know you can be ease with talking." He moved his hair that covering his beautiful pale face (but don't tell him or anyone that I think that).

"Well, I guess I don't bother with how I look or talk, then." I shrugged. _Guu~_ Dang it.

"Okay, you must be really hungry. If you want, you can taste me." He teased me. Why would I want to taste him? That makes no sense! (A/N: Lol, he meant in a sexual way, Hinata-chan. ^_^)

"Hmpf." I ignored him. The ride was nearly over which I was glad. But to be honest, I had lots of fun. I wonder why.

We got off and head to the exit that is before I saw the cutest stuff animal. It was blue and fluffy and had a red ribbon warped around its neck. Its form is a bunny and its nose is so cute! I must have it! So I gave the man a dollar and started hitting the bottles. But I did poorly. I was disappointed that I couldn't do it, but I didn't want to leave without it. So I decided to give it another shot.

"Three balls, sir." Sasuke said over my shoulder. And the next thing I knew, he was holding the thing I planning to get.

"This is what you wanted right?" Sasuke ask. I nodded as I took it from him.

"Thank you." I cheerful said.

"You're welcome." He smile so differently from his smirk, it made him seems like he was a different person.

I wonder why a guy like him came be so cold on the outside but warm inside. Is it because he's under pressure or is it that he had a tragic past? Or even he doesn't want his friends to think he isn't as '_cool_' as they think he is? It's only some things that I don't acknowledge how to sympathize a guy's point of view, I think like he said (or 'they' say), 'not to judge a book by its cover' is right (no duh, Hinata). So how come Naruto judged me…

"Hinata, let's go already." Sasuke knocked on my head.

"Oh right, sorry." I apologized.

As we left, things kind of went quiet. It wasn't a bad thing, but it didn't mean I felt comfortable. But can you expect? I felt a bit tired after having all that fun with a guy I hardly even know. But I think that's what makes it more enjoyable.

By the time we reached to his house, my feet were already worn out. But I didn't want to be rude and complain about it so I shut my mouth.

"Mom, I'm home with the person you wanted to see." Sasuke said. Did he…_knew _he would bring me over without me know the loop?

"So you're Hinata. It's so nice to see you." A Sasuke's female version came before me. She's so pretty, and young-looking, I could have mistake her to be Sasuke's sister or even twin.

"It's so nice to meet you t-too." I tried my best not to stutter too much.

"Mom we're going to be in my room, for now." He told her as he let me in.

"Okay then, I'll prepare dinner. Should I call your folks that you're staying over for dinner?" she asked me.

"It's okay; they already know that I'm here with Sasuke and won't be back until ten." I told her. She smiled and left to the kitchen.

Sasuke told me that his room was upstairs and I just nodded and follow him. But before he could open the door, a taller and older man came in rubbing Sasuke's raven hair. I'm guess that his infamous brother, Itachi.

"Quit it!" Sasuke snapped.

"I can't help but love my little baby brother." He teased. But quickly enough he came to me and study me. "So what cup are you?" I did the famous anime fall. I think I know why Sasuke is a bit cold as he is now…

Sasuke hit Itachi's head causing him to rub the back of his head.

"You shouldn't ask a lady a question like that. Can you please leave, so we can get in?" Sasuke coldly spoke.

"Okay, okay, I see. Just make sure you guys don't do anything illegal." He smirked. What illegal things could he mean: stealing, smoking, alcohol?

Sasuke told him to shut up and we enter to his room. It seems to be just like any other guys' room. I guess I need to stop thinking what guys like him sleeps in.

He sat onto his bed signing as I sat down to one of his chair.

"So what are you studding for when you get in to college?" He asked.

"Could you explain a little, I don't get what you mean?" I ask him.

"You know, an employment, a job." He said.

"Well, I like to draw so I want to be a mangaka. But I would also like to be a librarian if I need a second job to backup my mangaka job. Or maybe a teacher…I need to a job that I can live with and still have time to do my drawings. I don't really care about being rich, just enough so I can support myself and when I can get marry and have kids. But I plan to wait until I have everything put together right."-I started to softly laugh-"I'm kind of a cheapskate because I don't like spending my money unless I really need to or when I really, really like something. But the funny thing is that Sakura mostly spends hers on clothes."

Sasuke seemed to enjoy himself because he asks, "Well, I guess it makes sense. When we were at the amusement park you refuse to buy anything until you wanted the stuff animal." He pointed to Hiei(is the name I gave him).

"Well, he's really cute. He kind of reminds me of Hiei because of his size and cuteness, plus he soft." I cuddle him.

He smiled, "Okay, you mention you want to be a mangaka. Will you draw me something?"

"Sure." I said and I ask for some paper and pencil. But before I could finish my sketch, it was already time for dinner.

It was his mom and brother that was already at the tables and it seemed that his dad isn't here at the moment. The food appears to be tuna and rice.

"Itadakimasu!" We said and dig in.

The meal was delicious and it seems that Itachi and Sasuke are actually close (though they do fight a lot). Once I was finish, I excuse myself and went back to his room and start to continue the drawing. When Sasuke came in I was at the dark outlining.

"Almost done?" Sasuke ask.

"Haft way." I said.

"So Hyuga, what's it like at your place?"

"Well, my mom past away when I was little and my dad is always traveling. So my older cousin, Ryuu is watching me, my sis, and my other older cousin, Neji. Neji's parents had a divorce about more than a decade ago but both of them had died of an illness by the time I enter elementary school. I have another cousin name Suki is also living with us but she mostly always at her job and boyfriend's place. So we're like living together like a family. But to answer your real question, it's pretty much loving family as yours."

"Wow, I never knew you could speak so much."

"Is that insult or a complement?" I asked.

"More like a mixture." He admitted.

I just continue the drawing. It was nearly complete. I added as much details I needed. I did every shading and crosshatching to take effect on the view. It felt like a twilight zone. It probably stayed like this for an hour. The tension broke when I said "Finish."

"Let me see." He took it from me and scanned it. "It's beyond words, Hyuga." He smiled.

"Do you like it?" I hope. I always want to please the consumer. If I want to be an artist, I want the people to like my work but still do what I want to do and how to.

"Like it, I love it. But like I said, it's beyond words." He said. "Thank you."

I could feel my face turning red. "Y-you're welcome."

He laughed, "So does the shy good girl Hyuga starting to like the evil bad boy Uchiha?"

"First I _don't _like you and second I never said you were evil." I shouted at him.

"You're blushing even harder, Hyuga," he pointed at my embarrass face. It only made me even madder and embarrasses.

"SHUT UP, UCHIHA!" I suddenly snapped at him. I think I've gone mad, for the first of my life, pretty ironic how simply words can do to a girl like me. But then again, it could be just me. I am always trying to stay calm whatever the problem is (but it seems I did rather poorly).

"You're amazing, Hyuga."

"Are you trying to mock me even more?"

"No,"-he shook his head-"How you're a lot different than I first thought. I figure you would be different than what you are at school but it turns out you just hid it really well, everyone else thought you had a hard time, trying to express it. You only needed someone to test your limits. And after looking at your picture, you're far more expressing than I have met."

"I'm not really that"

"Don't be modest, Hyuga. Sometimes, it's okay to show people what you can do than just listening to others."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He laid his back against the wall, "No problem, Hyuga."

"You can call me Hinata, Sasuke." I said while lightly blushing.

"Okay then, Hinata, I hope we can be friends.

"Yeah me too, I would really like that." I shook hands with the raven haired teen.

Out of nowhere, the picture fell, the one I drew for him and I picked up and took one last look of my art: a teenager boy standing on the cold ground, sets free of the dark raven to the brilliant colorful sky.

* * *

**I know it SEEMS to be more like Sasuhina (tho I like the couple too...)** **but it's gonna be Naruhina. I know Hyuga is either spell that or has two u's. And if you guys don't get picture Hinata drew for him, the picture is a symbol of how Sasuke is always cold on the outside but once Hinata saw his kind side, he lets go of that image. If you still don't get it, it's okay. And I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would have been more kinder and would have been Hinata's childhood friend! And feel free to give me advice on how to make my stories better. :)**


	3. Reborn Love By the Memories

~Third Person's View~

"Hey, dobe, the date went well." A dark headed teen said.

"Really, she didn't screw it?" the blond lay his back against the wall.

"Dobe, from what I saw, you misjudge her. Hey, you're still going to keep your promise?" The raven teen put some yen to the vending machine and took out a red color soda can.

"You should know by now I keep my promises." Naruto coolly said.

"I know, but somehow fate told us (SOUNDS A LOT LIKE NEJI O) that you and Sakura should parted." Sasuke took a sip of his drink.

"But somehow someone else decided to change that didn't she." Naruto sighed.

"Maybe true, but maybe not. Maybe that person who tried to change fate is following her fate." Sasuke said.

"That makes no sense, Sasuke." The shorter male laughed.

"Yeah, I just got that line from a fortune cookie." He took another sip "But as to what I was saying, Hinata is obviously has the hits on you, but she thinks she's being selfish by wanting you."

"Or it could be some dumb girl code they have." Naruto pointed that out "I heard them talking about it one time after class."

"I have a plan." Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"Let me hear me it." Naruto sounded interested.

"How about you could get Sakura dump you and convince her that Hinata deserves you more and have her trying to get her to hook up with you."

"What? Why do I have to get dump?"

"Because that way Hinata won't get mad at you, dobe haven't you realize that?" He holds his drink as his arm rest on the top of the concrete.

"Well duh, I like to tease her. But why do I have to hook up with her?" Naruto ask wondering.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Naruto." Sasuke simply said and left without a trace.

Naruto shook his head softly and said, "Never I have I ever meant to make her think that way."

* * *

Hinata was lying on her bed sleeping. Yesterday had been lots of fun but at the same time took all of her energy. Hinata sigh. _He better keep his promise. _

She rolled over to the other side of her bed to get her sketch book. She started to draw a picture. She curves her lines; hook together, cleaned marks, added lines, shaded areas, revise shapes, and colored in the object. When she finish she added her name and date like she always did when her other pictures.

The young teenager looked at her drawing. It reveals a young pink headed girl setting free cherry blossoms.

_Knock, knock! _The door was open and reveals a brunette wearing her hair in two braided pigtails. She was wearing a pink shirt and skinny jeans.

"Just what, Neji's going to take me to Pansy Place! Isn't he a great friend?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah." _Expect the fact __**I **__was the one who told him about _it, the dark indigo haired teen thought. The young Hyuga female said "Oh, here's your birthday gift" Hinata handed her the next warping paper chibi, colorful, small, gift. When the older teenager took it from her and opened it, reveals to be a necklace with a jewel shape of a black and white chibi panda.

"It's so kawii, thank you so much, HINATA!" Tenten squeeze Hinata's shoulders.

"Uh, Tenten, you're KILLING me!" The young Hyuga was about to lose her voice.

"OH MY GOSH, Hinata I am so sorry!" The seventeen female backed off of the almost out of breathe Hyuga.

"It's okay…I also got you this picture." The fifth teen handed it to her. The picture was a young brunette teenager wearing the necklace that Hinata had given Tenten. The lady in the picture was also wearing a green cocktail dress with a short red sweatshirt had strapped each other around the shoulders. And she was also smiling brightly as a long black haired man off of a distance watching her.

Tenten clasp her hands over her mouth and said, "Hinata is that suppose to be _me_?"-She continues to look at the picture-"And is that _Neji_?"

"Well, I do have a sort of habit trying to fit the catalogue." She said "And don't tell Neji what I am about to say. If he finds out, he'll kill me. He likes you more than a friend, but he's too stubborn to admit that he does."

Hinata giggled at the thought and Tenten joined her.

"Not lying?" Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"Nope, it's real." Hinata smiled "But I think you should wait until he could fully accept that he's into you."

She nodded, "Yeah, but when you told me that, it just made me so happy." She holds the drawing without realizing she was daydreaming.

"Uh Tenten?" Hinata snapped her fingers in front of the older teen. But she didn't notice it.

"Oh well, I won't force you to stop dreaming." She sighed.

"Oh, Hinata, do you think I should get him to feel like he's getting all tempted?" She went back to her senses.

"What's tempted?" Hinata asked.

"What?! You don't know what it means?" She spoke up.

"Uh, n-no." She stuttered. The brunette whispered something to the young ignorance girl. The now knowing girl backed away, surprised.

"Why do you want to do that?" The timid girl shivered. As his cousin, she couldn't imagine doing a stunt like that.

"It's okay, I understand. You're his cousin you never think stuff like that of him."

"More like I never thought stuff like that at all. Well only at health class." She exclaimed.

"Awww, you're so cute and innocent." Tenten giggled. The other teen just ignored her.

"So when are you guys going to go." She asked.

"Oh that's right! He's waiting for me. Sorry, Hinata but I have to go!" The birthday girl left the other girl alone.

_She forgot her gift. Oh well, I can give it to her later on the day._ The young teen laughed as she carefully places the necklace back into the package.

* * *

The blond stared off of zone thinking about the plan, the Uchiha had talked about. It seemed like he _wanted _him to hook up with the Hyuga girl. Was it because of the date he had set up for the two or what it something else?

"Hey, Naru-chan, what's up?!" A blond beach girl came up to the popular teen boy.

"Oh, hey Ino, nice to see you." The blond coolly said.

"So when do you think, Sasu-"

"Ino, he's not interested in anyone." He looked at her with cold eyes.

"Oh, um, well tell him I said hi." The sad girl left.

_Gees, when will they finally realize he isn't interested in fan girls_, he places his right elbow on the table. Another boring day.

"Yo, Naruto-kun can you pick that up?' Ayame, the ramen cooker's daughter, asked.

He smiled and kindly lifted the item to her, "Sure thing."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled like a child.

"You're welcome. And you're getting ready for the exams right?"

"Yeah, I am." She was washing dishes.

"Well, I heard the so-call-famous Tsunda is coming over to see how the exams are going."

"WHAT, really?" She almost spilled a plate.

"Ha, you need to be careful. I also heard she's a bit scary with people who are clumsy and are late to school."

She stared at him, with her eyes widen. There was a short tension moment until Naruto broke it with a laugh.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Naruto snickered.

"Naruto, you need to stop being so cold!" the furious teen exclaimed "What happen to the sweet, knuckle head, hard working boy I used to know?"

"He died from the moment he enter high school." He said with repose. It wasn't new for him when people think or say the same things as Ayame spoke of.

"Well, someday, maybe, someone is going to pop out and have that Naruto reborn. I mean I don't understand why you changed."

"Sometimes changing is for the best." Naruto strongly believe it.

"It's true," she agreed "however, I know that same Naruto I had once known when I was in middle school is still there. And _that _Naruto is been trap inside without the key. And the one person can open it with that lost key. Any lock can be open with the right key."

"Hmpf, you stole that line from someone else."

"Okay, maybe I borrowed that line from someone else but it's a great line." She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Look Ayame, I appreciate the fact that you and the old man had helped me when I was alone, I truly do. I can't imagine what life could have been if it wasn't for you guys. You're like the family I've never have since I was even born. I can still remember the first ramen I have ever tasted with I came to you guys' place. I can still remember the time I came overprotected from the dude who wanted to date you when your breast became an E cup."-That had earned the blond pervert teen a large hard slap from the older teen-"Ow…"-he rubbed his cheek that had been slap and she just said 'Hmpf'-"But anyways…don't think I never thanked you guys for that. Thank you for the meal." After he finishes his point of view, he left without a sound.

"Oh Naruto…" the soon to be young adult mutter, "I wish I can understand why you're doing this." She then continues on with work.

* * *

A Raven headed teen was reading Yu Yu Hakusho manga, volume twelve.

"Hello, baby brother." A certain older brother teased.

"Shut up." A certain younger brother pissed.

"So, I-"

"No." The raven haired teen interrupted his older brother, without having him to finish his sentence.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to say that you were hoping I could get Hinata to come over to your friend's pool party and that she could wear a bikini."

"My brother can read minds." The cheerful brother playfully messed his younger brother's hair.

He pushed his arm away, "I read the obvious."

"Or so it seems." He replied. "And if you never met Naruto, would you have tried to get the Hyuga to be your girl?"

"Maybe," he admitted "but because she is in love with him and the thickheaded dobe is too, I won't stop them."

"You're such a goody two shoes."

"I guess I am." He shrugged.

"I'm back from camp, boys." A black haired girl calmly said.

"YAYOI?!" Both of the teen males shouted with shock.

"Yeah, didn't I just say that?" Yayoi looked at them with bored eyes. She looked closer to Sasuke and sighed. "I wish you and Naruto kissed again."

"WTF Yayoi, you crazy yaoi fan girl!" Sasuke took a few steps back.

The Uchiha female simply yawned and grabbed the older brother, "Come on, I need help with my homework, weasel."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Itachi tried to bite his arm off like a desperate hyena.

"Shush it." Yayoi had coolly said.

_That is WHY I act cold. I have to put with a crazy pervert and a yaoi fan freak who wants me to be…_ Sasuke shivered at the thought. _It's too scary._

Yayoi is their adopted sister who's parents died of a murder. Their mother had taken her up and raised her like a daughter. After the several years of staying with the Uchihas, she became a yaoi fan girl from the moment she saw Sasuke and Naruto accidentally kiss (because someone bumped into Naruto); she started to read books like Loveless and other yaoi manga.

_Now where was I? Oh yeah, reading_, the Uchiha grabbed his book and continue to where he was before he was interrupted.

* * *

_**Without love, without hope, without a mother or father, a small fragile girl walks to where she faces the world alone. It's always been hard for her but she complained yelled for help. Everything that she did, she did it alone and always has. But when a young Hyuga helped her to meet the bright side of life, her world became his world**__._ _That has a nice summary to it_, a bored Hinata thought as she wrote down a short manga. Because she was bored, she decided to do something just for fun. But she was right about one thing about the story…

* * *

The blond put his hands in his pockets and continue walking. He was bored as always and he didn't realize where he was right now.

"N-Naruto?" The shock pink headed girl said.

"Oh, you're the just the person I was looking for." A smirk formed on his lips.

* * *

"So what do you want?" Sakura plainly ask.

"There were reasons to why I had to break up with you." He began. The pink haired girl felt her heart pumping blood faster by the minute.

_Is he doing what I think he is? _The confused teen thought.

"I don't expect you to say yes, but I want to get back to the old days. Of course we can start a new flesh start and if you want, you can tell people that I begged you to come back. I don't care."-He down to one knee-"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

She paused. She didn't know what say. All she could think is having flashback.

"_Hey Sakura-chan!" A happy blond boy called out._

"_Hi, Naruto-kun!" A cheerful girl waved back._

"_Want to get ramen?" He said hopefully._

"_Sure." An eager girl said._

Another flashback recurs.

"_You're so beautiful." He whispered softly to a certain pink headed girl._

"_Eek! Naruto, don't scare me like that!"_

"_Well, with such grace like yours I can't help it."_

"_What kind of compliment is that?" She asked._

"_A Naruto compliment that's what it is." He let out a huge smile._

_She smiled back._

And another one…

"_Hey, Sakura-chan." A blond boy dressed in a wolf suit._

"_Naruto-kun why are you wearing that?" She asked._

"_Well, I wanted to know your opinion of it of me wearing it." He explained to her. She shook her head lightly._

"_You're wonderful in it." She laughed._

"_Are you lying? Because you're laughing."_

"_I'm not lying because I am laughing;" she started to explain "I'm laughing because you would come all the way here to come and ask me a wonderful question._

_The blond child smiled and replied, "Thank you Sakura-chan!"_

Sakura is filled with so much memories and repeating heard her name.

Naruto sighed and gave up and was about to leave as Sakura had one last memory to recall.

_A little pink haired girl looked at the sad blond boy. "Who's that boy, Hinata-chan?"_

"_His name is Naruto-kun." The white eyes girl said while drawing._

"_Naruto…kun…" She said his name._

"_If you want, I can ask him to play with us." The girl stopped drawing and headed to the lonely boy in the swings. "Do you want to play with us?" She cheerfully said._

_The shock boy paused and looked at her disbelieving. "Why do you want to be friends with me?"_

"_Well, I see you are very lonely and you want someone to talk to, right?" she holds out a hand to the confused little boy._

"_S-sure." He said._

"_That's great, a friend of mine wanted to see you."_

_The young boy blushed, "R-really?!"_

"_Really." She smiled. _

The only sad fact is that Hinata is the only one who didn't remember that memory.

'It was because of Hinata' that Sakura was thinking inside her mind. 'She was the one who brought us to together. And because of her…Oh, stupid me! I never consider her feelings. What kind of friend am I?'

"WAIT NARUTO!" She said as she chased after him.

"Huh? Does that mean you want to get back together?"

"No…" she said weakly.

"Oh, did why-"

"You liked Hinata all this time, right? Well I'm going to help you and Sasuke out to get you to win her heart."

* * *

**I apologize that the chapter was shorter than the others! Gomansai....And I changed to 3rd point of view because there are important scenes I needed to put up. And Yayoi is a name I came up with but she has the personity that my friend made up to make her Yayoi. And feel free to give me some advice. **

**And to make up for my shortness of the chapter I'm going to ask some questions to everyone and first off with Hinata-chan!**

**Me: Hinata do you like Naurto?**

**Hinata: No.**

**Me: Oh come on! Yes you do!**

**Hinata: I do not. *glares***

**Me: *sniff* Since when you become so cold like Naruto!**

**Hinata: Since you made me like that. -_-'**

**Me: Oh, right. Well then I'll ask questions to Naruto! Naruto why are you so cold?**

**Naruto: I can't tell you that. If I did, I would have spoiled the fun for the readers.**

**Me: You guys suck. **

**Naruto: Not like I care.**

**Me:...Sasuke why did I put Yayoi into the scene? *looks at him***

**Sasuke: I don't know, you tell me.**

**Me:...Um, Itachi, why did you bite your arm in this chapter?**

**Itachi: What did you think?**

**Me:...YAYOI STOP GLOPPING ONTO SASUKE AND NARUTO!!!**

**Yayoi: No.**

**Me:...I don't get pay enough.**

**Yayoi: You don't get pay at all.**

**Me:...*pass out***

**Itachi: I suggest as she pass out, we ditch her.**

**The rest of the guys: Yeah.**

**Hinata: On by the way, Chika does not own Naruto or Yayoi's personity. If she owned Naruto, she would never had Sasuke and Naruto kissed. If she owned Yayoi's personity, she would have never shown it in the first place.**

***everyone leaves***

**Me: *suddenly wakes up* Owie...  
**


	4. Trail of Tears Leads to

Naruto's POV

"What did you just say…?" I was shock that she said that. All my time I had spent with her, she never bother to worry about her concern.

"I said I'm going to help you and Sasuke hook up together! I've been too selfish, and I was pitifully blinded by it, sadly. Naruto, this was…I mean I knew about the deal you made with her."

"When?" I was amazed that she knew.

"Something was fishy when I was with Hinata at the mall on Tuesday, usually, she wouldn't be so tired. And then I saw her with Sasuke, I didn't mean to get up in their business but Angai is a really good hear gadget and I ended up hearing their conversation."-She lowers her head with shame-"When you told me to get back together... it took me off guard but then I had that flashback-"

"Sakura…"I stopped her to continue speaking "I get it."

She just started sobbing for only lord knows what. I sighed; she's just being selfish like Hinata is. Sure they say things like 'I'm doing this for them' or 'They're suffering' but in the end, it really was just to ease their own pain.

"Naruto, all this time, Hinata's been love-"

"Love? Don't make me laugh." I coldly stared at her pathetic eyes. They were the same since I have met her.

"Naruto, listen to me." She desperately tries to reason me, but like always they were always weak. Pathetic.

"Sakura, you still haven't realized how many damn times I've fucking listen to you. Sure they were great when we were younger but as we grew older, you've been too selfish. What happen to the genuine smile, huh? Everything you guys did have been haft-hearted. Sure you can know and understand but can you really imagine the true pain that one person felt. Of course not, you've been too busy making yourself look better. You say you're going to help because it's for Hinata but is it really? You're lips says 'yes' but you're eyes speaks of healing your own damn pain."

She looked down, most likely feeling disgrace but when she started to speak I could barely hear the dang girl, "You're right. I've been too damn selfish. But…"-she grabs onto my sleeves-"that's only part of human's trait, Naruto." She looked at me with strong eyes, for the first time. Not haft but whole, straight into mines. "Yes, you're right I won't be able to imagine your pain Naruto, but that doesn't mean no one else won't. I'm still going to help you; I mean Sasuke will agree, I mean he was the one so came up with the idea. But for now…you need to be the first person to damn understand what's really going on. Hinata's probably mad when she finds out but hopefully she'll accept hers." And with that, she left me in the pouring rain had started. Weird how all suddenly it began to.

I went back home because there were nothing else to do expect take a bath and sleep. That is that's all I wanted to do. I didn't really want to deal with the shit in life. I've been dealing with crap all the time but it was so bad when I was younger, I had so call friends that I could use to hang out with to kill time. And I always had the old man and Ayame. They made really amazing ramen. But as I got older, people had expectations from a boy who was all alone with a horrible rare disease that's call Kyuubi. It's also the reason for why my cheeks are whiskers, it's a side effects. They told me that the Kyuubi was created by an evil person name Madara, and he had struck it upon me. He is also an Uchiha that have been a disgrace by other Uchiha because he was done something wronged in my family and must have come for revenge by stuck the disease into me. He thought I was going to die but he was wrong, so very wrong. My father had to givehis heart into mine because that was the only way I could live longer than two days. To be honest I don't know how they did operate on an infant but I know my father must have loved me very much to do so or he must have not wanted to live anymore. My mother died from giving birth to me and I never knew if she had any relatives beside of having parents and grandparants for the least. My father was said to be an only child so I didn't have a place to stay with his side because both of my grandparents had died. So I'm alone in this world until a Hyuga pop into my world. She was smiling, as I first recall of the memory, she had a graceful way of coming easily to me. I was very happy that she came and held out a hand to me. But the sad fact is that she doesn't remember that memory anymore. The only person that knows of the memory is Sakura Haruno.

She was nice when I first met her but as she grew older, she became more selfish with needs. But she's nothing more than a girl I knew as far as I'm concern.

Right I'm only concerning about a girl about the same age as me, who's shorter than me with the most beautiful hair and has the biggest crush on…oh god what I thinking. Damn teenagers' hormones.

_Riiing _the phone rang.

"What is it?" I yawned.

"Dobe why did you do, the plan was to-"

"I don't want to do the damn plan, Sasuke. Now goodbye, I'll see you at school." I hang up. I didn't want to deal with this crap right now. In fact, I wish it never happen, too much things to do with in too little time.

~Sasuke's POV~

"Damn." I carelessly curse. That dobe, what the hell is he doing? This isn't time to be all sad and sulk about it.

"Sasuke, dinner is ready." My mother called sweetly. She always acts like this when she cooks something delicious. When she doesn't, she acts grumpy. Troublesome.

"Alright, I'm coming." I answered back to her.

"Hello baby brother." The jerk roughly warps his boney arm around my neck. He was choking me, like I was some kind of toy.

"Get off of me!" I glared at him as I push him off of me.

"But I can't help but love me baby brother." He always says the same things. It seems he could never say anything different. "Plus mother would agree that we should stop this war, right mother?" He turned to our one and only caring parent.

"Yes, I agree my first offspring." Offspring? Well, at least it was use in the right content. She held his hands and vice versa. I think they plan this together.

"Yes, mother." He started to sob. Fake. "Now"-he turned to me with a disgusting look-"come to the light my brother and see the joyous things in life!"

"No." I couldn't have put it in better way.

It was nine with I was lying on my bed thinking about the problem. It wasn't a very huge one compare to others but to me it was a big deal. It was cause by a former fan girl and a dobe and with tried to be fixing by a person I go to school with. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. And the other two is Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki who went with his mother's surname when I believe he should have gone with his father's name but who am I to judge that? Anyways, because that dobe is being stubborn, he's causing trouble. Which leads that former fan girl to suffer very much too where her friend comes into the middle where she should have put her foot into. But she does it anyway and cause more trouble now and more in the future, I know. And because I'm thinking about it, I wish that all the idiots will come to realize how to solve this, the sooner the better.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was five in the morning when I woke up. I didn't felt like sleeping any more. I went to the bathroom and getting ready for school. It would be a waste to let time sit around.

"Okay, hey dobe, you're up early." An annoying pest yawned.

"Yayoi, leave me alone. I don't feel like listening or hearing your crazy yaoi talks." I rubbed my eyes from tiny grains of dirt.

"No, I heard Naruto wasn't being so cute so I want you to take me to him." She commands me like I was dog on a leash.

"No." As if I would.

"You made the wrong choice, Sasuke." I sense a death glare. Despite the fact I knew what's going to happen, I turned around looking bored. No use to be scared.

"EAT THIS YOU FREAKIN' GAY EMO BOY!" She threw a bowling pin at me, today's random throw. Yuppie. As I was always, I took the hit and landed in Itachi's room.

"What's the random throw today, Sasuke?" The weasel yawned from tiredness. He still in his comfy bed with his eyes close.

"Bowling pin." I rubbed the pain on my head. Ow.

"Ah." He turned his body around, so his back was facing me, grabbing the covers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto!" The yaoi fan freak squeezed the blond dobe. I just ignored it and walked to the way to school.

"Y-Yayoi, it's so NICE to see you again. Now i-if you don't m-mind, LET GO OF ME!" He yelled as loud as he could. She refused, of course. It seemed she would never leave him but most importantly me alone. Yeah I know that sounds selfish but I hate it when she acts like this.

"No!" She whined, "You're so cozy and warm, like a fox. I could cuddle you all day!"

"Ugh…why could your mom raise her a bit more differently?" He whined to me.

I just shrugged, "Beats me. Now hurry up, we're going to be late to school, if you guys keep that up." I put my hands into my pockets.

"Naruto, I need to-" A pink headed girl stopped her sentence and I can guess why.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU ARE NOT GOOD." Yayoi glared at her.

"B-but-"

"GO." She '_**protectively**_' snuggle her arms around the dobe. Then she sticks her tongue out.

"O-okay, um Naruto I'll talk to you later…" She ran pass us. It seemed she was feeling kind of down right there. But that's what Yayoi does to people when they mess with '_**her**_' Naruto.

I looked at the dobe, and he looked frighten like a little lost child. Yayoi is the only one who is able to do that to him but maybe she won't be. But she wasn't always like that, I remember. In fact she was a lot shy when we were kids. I actually remember the first time I met her. She looked all sad and alone and covered with dirt. She reminds me of those typical anime girls I haveread before and heard of. It's boring for my opinion but if you're the type for likes those types; I won't stop you from liking them. But I can only say why I don't like them. I guess it's because not enough originality for making them very similar. I'm sure if you find it offend, you will surely kill me within a second But will you kill me because it was only opinion. Because if it was the other way around, I wouldn't have. I mean despite the face I don't like yaoi, I respect Yayoi for what she likes. But I don't appreciate the way she tries to pair me up with Naruto and force him to be a Uke. But hey, that's Yayoi for you.

"HURRY UP YOU EMO BOY!" Yayoi used her two hands to make her voice sound louder.

"Whatever Yayoi-chan." I smirk. She looked mad.

"DON'T USE CHAN IN MY NAME!" She slammed her dirty boot into my pale face at the way until I hit a solid object.

"Ow." I rubbed my bruise cheek. Even though I was use to it, it doesn't mean I react to the unwanted pain she delivers to me.

"Come on." Naruto narrowed his eyes and left. It seemed he's still being cold since he had talked to Sakura. But I should have known how the outcome was going to be. But still I couldn't help but took the risk to try to find out how it would work out.

"I'm coming Naruto!" The pest cheerful called as she hurried on to catch up to him for the billionth time.

Troublesome.

~Naruto's POV~

It was already the afternoon and I was still bored. Right now though, I just want to see Hinata. It's fun teasing her. But you can't have everything you want.

"Naruto…" a sad voice traveled to my ears. I didn't to guess who it was. It was pretty obvious.

"What is it?" I tried my best to sound annoyed.

"When you speak to Hinata, make sure you don't ask her out. She would refuse." She was so quite it was close to a whisper. But I can still hear her.

"I already knew that, baka." I haft way close my eyelids.

"But I have a feeling that-" I didn't heard what else she said because I already left by that point. I didn't want to hear it.

"NARUTO!" She catches up to me faster than I thought. "It's important. If she gets the feeling that you're trying to hit on her, she will hit you in the gut."

"Not like that'll scare me." I head off to the last class leaving her to go to her next class.

Before I could go inside the classroom, I saw a white piece of paper fall out and the back of it, it was drawn and color on. I pick it up and looked at it. It was a teenager girl and a teenager boy covered in a mess in the rain. I have to admit; whoever drew this is really good. No, more than great, it's beyond words.

But then I realize who drew it. Hinata Hyuga. But that only means that things more fun.

"Give that back, please!" A pair of pearl color eyes flashes into mine. Her long dark indigo hair was falling on the sides of her shoulders.

"And if I don't?" I smirked.

"Then"-she kicked me in the guts but it was fast as light-"I kick you in the guts." Okay, Sakura wasn't kidding.

"Ow, you should get expel for that." I place my hand on my stomach.

"Go ahead," she orders me "I won't mind." She was frowning, maybe because she found out that she refuse to hook up with me or maybe she thinks I tricked her into helping me out. But either way, I don't really care.

"I didn't say I was going to." What I said was true.

She snatches the picture from me and put it back into her binder. "Anyways, class is about to start." She head on in and went inside. I did the same and took my seat. But damn, she kicked me pretty hard. But I can't let it show it. It would make me look bad.

"Okay class…" Iruka-sensei began class. I just looked at the window, watching the clouds passing by. Man, it's boring.

XXXXXXXXX

Class was over so it was my chance to talk to Hinata.

"Hinata." I calmly taped her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I want to talk to you Hinata."

"I already know Sakura refuse to. She told me. I will admit I was upset because I wanted you and Sakura to come back again. I argued and tried to change her mind but she insists that she got over it. But as a friend, I will get over it. So don't worry, I won't bother you anymore." I was surprise; she gave up so easy.

"Hinata, wait." I grabbed her wrist and pulled towards me. But it seemed that I did it a little too hard because it causes her to fall on top of me.

"Ow, Naruto, you didn't have to-" She stopped her whining as she looked into my eyes. I looked back into hers. They were big and shining with hope of…something. I couldn't tell what it was but it was beautiful. It only made me want to find out. I used my arms to lift myself a little just enough I could face to face with her. I felt our nose touch and I can feel her breath.

"Naruto, if that's what I'm thinking you're doing, I won't! I can't." She back off of me and ran off. But that only made me ran after her. My heartbeat was beating faster as I head on after her. She made many turns and went over or under objects so she could lose me but it didn't work. I just realize how far we ran. We were at the nature trail which was like three miles. I'm surprise she isn't even tired yet. She's getting more interesting…

I saw her made a mistake when she trip over a rock. Lucky for her, I was able to catch her in time. But then again, maybe she would rather fall.

"Please, let go of me." She squirmed in my arms. I thought it was rather cute.

"Why? Too shy to talk to me now?" I teased her.

"No, ugh, I hate your smirks." She directly looked straight into my eyes. They were different this time. They were all truth and frustrated.

"Then I'll keep on smirking." I smug. She pushes me off.

"Just leave me alone-"

"But you're the one who came to me first." I pointed that out to her. She sighed as she looked at me with her gentle eyes.

"And I will the one who will leave first." She looked away from me and was able to get out of my arms. She headed up to the trail; I could have sworn I saw a flow of tears fall off of her face. I walk faster to catch up to her.

"Hinata…" I started.

"I don't want to hear it!" She shouted. Suddenly out of nowhere, something hit across her face that cause her to fell off and gravity had done what it did best.

"HINATA!" I screamed as I ran up to check on her face. I felt my body shaking as I shoke her. "Hinata, are you okay? If you are, answer me."

"Hello…Naruto." A voice haunts my ears.

I turned around and saw Madara stood before us.

* * *

**This was may be short but it's over 3 thousand words, so it was good enough for me. And there was lots of cussing there heh...And this time it was Sasuke and Naruto's POV, only because I wanted to put in Naruto's POV but if I only did his, I won't be able to write in a good length so Sasuke's was in it as well. And I put the Kyuubi as a disease and how and why the other stuff. I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke wouldn't have been a jerk like he is in the show. And I told my friend of my last chapter and she was keep saying, "Yayoi is mine" so I will say this: I do own Yayoi's personality or looks but I did came up with her name.^^ But then she would say 'Yeah but _only _****her name blah blah...'. And I hope I don't get killed by a certain someone... . **


	5. Out Of Character!

Naruto's POV

"Long time no see, Naruto-kun." The wicked man stood right in front of my eyes. This is my first time I actually looked at him. I saw what he looked like in a picture but not face-to-face.

"Get the hell out of my sight." I tried not to tremble; showing fear doesn't help in situations like these, I should know I've been there.

He got closer to me with his ugly smile, he press his slimily fingers on my face "I can't do that, Naruto-kun. You see I need to borrow your friend here…" He moved nearer to Hinata's face.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HER FACE!" I slammed my fists into his old, old face.

There was a problem, a huge one. He didn't seem to be afraid…no he wasn't. Why and how? I saw his lips formed a huge sinister smile.

"Oh, did you think it will hurt?" He laughed so loud, that people could hear him. He's…gone truly insane like they said.

"Move one more time and you die." An unfamiliar voice coolly threatens the madman. The person was a female and she had the eyes of a Hyuga. Is she a sister of Hinata's?

He turned around and gave me a disturbing laugh and said as he struck his finger at our (Hinata and mine) defender, "I never die, you hear me…you hear me!" And with that there wasn't a trace of him left.

"Damn," I hear her saying under her breath. As she sigh, she looked at my way "hey, Uzamaki, is she alright?" She walked up to Hinata and me, and checked Hinata.

"I don't know…he must have hit her with something." My voice was soft and worried…damn!

"It looks like she'll be alright." She carried her and head off without a worry on me, "And by the way…"-she turned with a smirk on her face-"if you ask her to draw something for you, she'll put all her heart and soul just so you would smile really happy as she enchants you on a wonderful masterpiece, I guarantee it." And soon enough, she was gone.

~Hinata's POV~

The first thing I saw was my bedroom but the first thing I heard was "How's your head feeling, Hinata? You need to keep your guard up." Suki was drinking hot chocolate. She was calm like always, a natural gift we all said. It always seem she never showed fear not even Naruto could beat her with that.

"I know, but things…were troubling me." I tried to explain to her.

"Like what? Boy problems? You'll meet more to it that's for sure." She took another sip from her favorite mug.

"Suki…" I whined. She just smiled and said, "Next be careful what you do. You could have been more hurt than you were."

"Thanks for worrying about me." I sighed, she may be calm but it doesn't mean she isn't caring.

She simply shrugged and replies, "I'm your older cousin, so it's my job to take care of you and what I mean is ALL of you guys, even Ryuu, even though he's old enough to take care of himself."

I sit here confused by this, "What do you mean take care of us? I know you have work but you spent most of your time, when not working, at your boyfriend's place."

She chuckle to herself and gave me an answer to my question, "Hinata, I know, I'm sorry I don't spend much time here when I could, but the only means it's time for you us to know I won't be around here forever. I taught you guys many things how to survive in a world like this, so I don't worry about you guys when I'm gone at least for the most I don't. But I guess the most things I'm worrying about are that is I worry from Ryuu if he doesn't take things seriously if he doesn't when the most he needs to, he would feel weak. Neji is too serious, he needs to loosen up and embrace the most precious things"-To this, I thought about Tenten. I mean he cares a lot about her-"that are to him. What I worry about Hanabi is that sometimes she can be troublemaker and sometimes be arrogant about things. Last but not least, you sometimes don't try to face your problems, Hinata. Sometimes you give up too easy and that doesn't make your problems go any better." She yawned so passionless. Sometimes I don't know why she's like this.

"I know…" I admitted "but sometimes if you don't have the answer it's better to walk away." I got up and smiled "But it doesn't mean I'm running away."

She smiled and said, "Good answer but, if you don't try to find the answer, the answer will come after you." She said nothing more, and left the door.

I sat there for a moment but then I felt a sharp pain sting into the side upper of my right ear. It felt a knife carving into my mind. Damn, I tried to bite my lower lip in tempt to ease my pain. It only helps so very little.

But the odd thing is that it suddenly stops. I didn't understand what the hell is going on. But I'm pretty sure it has to do with Naruto because the last thing I remember was a voice that knew him. Why does things have to be complicated?

_Tap, tap, tap_…I heard the window being knocked on. I turned to only find out it was Naruto sitting on the branch of my family's tree.

I walked up to him and pulled up the window and shouted at him with my eyebrows buried down in my tired skin, "WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SITTING UP IN A TREE?!"

He didn't react to my sudden outburst and simply said, "It's fun climbing trees,"-he closed his glimmer eyes and continue on with his explanation with an appease tone-"I remember a little girl who once talked about nature and wanted to do all kinds of things. She had the most childish smile and eyes, and she asked me to play with her when I was alone under a tree with a swing holding onto a branch like this. I was so happy when someone cared I wish to talk to her again."

I felt…happy that he is but somehow sad about this girl he's talking about. But that only wanted me to ask more questions about her but I couldn't because that jerk continue on.

"But for why I'm here, I wanted to check how well you are." He stepped into my plain bedroom without making a sound not even a slightest.

"You could have just walked through the door." I was more concern of him going into people's window instead of going through the door like normal people. But then again he would take that as a compliment and continue on ruin my life as much as he could without feeling a bit guilty.

"But that would have taken too long." He told me "this way would have been a lot quicker. And besides,"-he placed his warm and ease hand on my forehead-"I was so worried about you and I needed to know if you're okay now."

I felt my cheeks raising heat forming my famous usual blushes I had before Naruto became such a jerk. Why now do I have to blush? Stupid hormones…

"Awwww, that's so cute of you." He teased me as usual since I made that damn deal with him. I bolted with a piercing glare straight ward to his cold shot blue eyes, trying to make him aware that I don't let him I was going to take that revilement formed from his lips.

"Damn you, why do you have to be a jerk." I held my glare onto my reddish face. He moved closer to me and he seemed to know that I was back away because his fleet hands snatch my wrist and the causation was that my head landed on his chest…his well build chest-WAIT I did not mean it! I didn't, honestly!

"Well, if me being a jerk make you blush so cute like you are now, then I will keep on being a jerk that only makes me feel better. Plus I'm glad you're feeling yourself now." He smirk on propose just to irritate me WHICH I oh so hate.

"W-whatever." Was all I could say as I pulled my capture hand out of the prison. I knew I shouldn't have done that but it's my stupid nervous system.

His smirk deepens and sent chills in my skin. The cold build up more shivers but what made is even worse, that blond, evil, well-uh well mean, jerk hugged me causing me to hardly me feeling weird that's inscrutable for Naruto-kun to do. Even at least in the place he is in.

"Hinata," He licked my cheek…WHAT THE HECK "you smell really good, really good that I might fall in love with you."

"What the heck are you talking about?! You don't fall in love because they take showers! You fall in love with someone because what you spent time doing with them and how much that relationship builds on to it!"-I point a finger accusingly-"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT BY NOW?!"

He wasn't shock, ashamed, disgusted, smirking, or anything like that. There was no gesture for me to tell what's thinking instead it was blocking something from him.

"You know…" He manifests "no one needs a reason to love someone. Some people happen to love someone with no need to ask why."

"Well, unlike them I'm looking for an answer to why. Some things are better left unsaid but not this." I recall to Suki's lecture "You're hiding something." I felt him introverting his thoughts.

"You're right I am." He didn't deny instead letting my entire words walk into his breath like it was what he expected "However, Hinata, until we get to know each other more, I suggest you shouldn't judge me too much, eh." He smile but this time it was forced; I could tell alright like he wanted to evoke more and more darkness just to tell them to flee.

"I want hear your story, right here right now." I wouldn't let any hesitation get under my skin not when it could post harm to people I care about.

"Sorry, Hinata but that's not what I intend to do at least not yet."-He places a glass bottle filled with a red liquid in my desk-"This is for when you feel a sharp pain, you only need a light touch of this; that much can heal the pain."

"And what if I refuse?" I tested him. He smirked.

"Then I'll force you. I'm not going to let a sixteen-year-old virgin die." I wanted to slap him really badly right now.

"Pervert." I flamed at him for his disgusting use of words "I despise you." I glared at him as dreadful as I could do.

He simply shook his head, "If it help you to be back to your regular yourself, I don't care." Somehow he was able to patch my feelings with merely words.

"Why…" I looked into his eyes "are you doing this?"

He looked right back at me and from where my angle is at they were one of a kind, "Because Hinata, I wouldn't let someone get hurt when I'm at fault. I'm not like that to just leave them helplessly where they could get damage more than they need."-He pulled the stare by looking at the other direction to the window that he came in-"Besides I hate to see a beautiful girl like you suffer in my watch." That one hit me in the right place. Heat was overloading in my brain causing a huge blush building over one layer after the other; it seemed it wouldn't stop.

"That's so darn cute."-I hear him chuckle-"You blush so easy just by words." That trigger sent my nerves an angry emotion.

"CURSE YOU UZAMAKI!" I shouted at him.

"You too, darling." He smirked before he left my sight. I hate his smirks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took the dang thing like he told me when I felt that same damn pain from before. And he was right, it worked. The pain only last two seconds later.

"Hey, Hinata did you saw a flash of yellow in our yard? It may have caused me to be a bit dizzy." Ryuu came in without a heads up.

"No, I haven't." I dully said.

"Hey what's with that gloomy face?" He gave me a concern face.

I shrugged "Just a boring day."

"Then how about the new comedy Bala-balance! " He performed with two arms forming a circle with his two index fingers pointed at each other in an angle.

I yawned, "You did it all wrong, if Rima-chan was here, she would have scolded you."

"But she's just a character from an anime/manga, so why should I be afraid?" He sat in my chair, laying back on it like he was 'cool'.

"Because Hanabi loves Shugo Chara and her favorite character is Rima." I point that it to him. Though in my case of favorite, I prefer Nagihiko.

"Oh…"-I was a sweat drop running down his chin-"You're right."

"GAWD! I have you now!" Hanabi rampage in with a katana in her young firm trained hands. I could see how angry she is with an express that's written with big black bold words that reads across her face 'kill Ryuu'.

"Eek, I-I didn't mean to do the Balance w-wrong." Ryuu was stuttering just like me, expect the different it was girly, lol.

"_**It's call…**_"-she held the sword so close to Ryuu it was nearly haft of an inch to his nose-"_**BALA-BALANCE!!!**_"

She swung the weapon to wear the side of his head almost killing him. I let out a sigh and hid in my closet watching the view of the pointless battle from there. Plus it was a lot safer too.

Ryuu was running in circles and my sister seemed to enjoy torturing him though I wish they wouldn't do this, at least not in my room.

Hanabi ruined my rug, messed up my bed left a mark on my wall, broke the light bulb, and most of all, destroyed my most important picture I have valued so much. My one-of-a-kind picture of Kurama, the one I first drew of him. OKAY THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!!!

I crash out of my closet and went head on to Hanabi, "JUST WHAT IN HELL DID YOU THINK YOU COULD RUIN MY ONE-IN-A-KIND PICTURE OF KURAMA, HUH? YOU GOT SOME NERVE YOU SPOILED ROTTEN BRAT! IF YOU HAPPEN TO LIVE THROUGH THIS YOU BETTER NOT DESTORY ANOTHER OF MY WONDERFUL PICTURES, YOU GOT THAT PUNK!" I kicked her through the window having her land in our neighbor's lawn. She made a few damages but it wasn't so bad…compared to my precious drawing that has been ripped apart, OH MY PERIOUS KURAMA PICTURE!!! I felt my sobbing bursting out of my eyes that saw the horrible tragic that wilted my soul. I felt hurt and broken. I know you may think it was pathetic but it was important to me. A lot.

I forcefully stop my sobs to get payback at Ryuu.

"Oh, Ryuu," I grudgingly spoke before he could leave the room "you're not leaving until the FUCKING DAMAGE IS FUCKING PAID!" I ran up to him, straggle his neck, banging it on the wall until they starting to bleed.

It last for another minute if I had took another one, it would have destroyed the house but I didn't stop because I had enough, I stopped because I felt the damn pain again. I went up to get the bottle (lucky it wasn't damage) and took a very tiny sip. Two seconds later I was back to normal…well almost, now that my prize picture was went into a better world.

"Stupid…" I mutter "You should know how much it meant to me." I went down on the floor, I felt tired again though I already had plenty of sleep.

Ryuu was unconscious on floor with the blood that had stop. I was so damn mad, really mad that it wasn't my character. Yeah…probably a terrible trait but then again it could be useful in a way…

"Not this again…" I heard Neji's voice groaning "It's going to take at least two days to fix this."

"I'm sorry, I'll take whatever punishment I'll have." I accepted my fate as it is (great now I sound a lot like Neji).

"There's no need to," A different voice said, a more feminine ring to it, like Suki "besides I know how you feel when you lose something important. It happens to me eighteen times."

"More like eighteen different guy dumping on you eight-ACK!" Ryuu pass out again but this time cause by Suki with her slippers. Powerful Suki, but she hardly acts scary.

Then she yawned, "Anyways, I'm not going to punish you, I'm just going to ask you to clean your room and fix the neighbor's lawn for free and plus washing all the dishes for the whole month, okay?" Yes it's punishment, alright. "And for Ryuu and Hanabi, they'll no longer to watch their favorite shows and books plus doing all the other chores for four months." But it at least wasn't as bad as that though, lucky me.

"That sucks." I heard Hanabi whining all the way outside.

Yes, the power of the Hyugas.

* * *

Ryuu accept the punishment he was receiving and apologize to me without anyone telling him. It was full of regret to making me hurt as I was. He didn't make any jokes or wasn't faking it. Weird, he was out of character.

Hanabi was complaining but it didn't last long when Suki put her deadly foot into her mouth. It was funny to watch (yes I know that was mean of me but what do you except me to do when I wanted my revenge on her for what she did).

As I was washing the dishes after dinner, I saw Tenten out of the window. I think she was waiting for someone, but I can already guess who it is.

Neji was there wearing a plain T-shirt and worn-out jeans and he was walking up to her. They were talking it seems and Tenten's face was red as mine when I blush. I think she's going to confess but I can't go on and assume things without fully knowing what's going on.

But I could tell from this distance that Neji seemed to be nervous and a little shy even though the fact his body language was all calm and serious. I have ways knowing how Neji feels or thinks. I've been like that for an awfully far back as when we were toddlers, honestly. But I cross my fingers hoping everything will work out for the two.

Then…I just saw what I shouldn't have seen. They were making out! Eeeeew! I know I wanted them to be happy but I can't image my own cousin making out with a friend of mine. I turned my head down to face the sink so I can both give them their privacy and my eyes some healing time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time I saw Naruto was at the school yard in the morning. I came in the other direction because I heard someone had a rare autograph from Yoshihiro Togashi. Yes I am really darn crazy about Yu Yu Hakusho.

"N-Naruto?" I stutter…again.

He turned around and smirked, "I knew you couldn't resist a good old rumor." I was stunned with both frustration and disappointment.

"You…You jerk!" I yelled at him. When will he ever stop his evil doings? He seriously needs to stop this, it's a drag.

"But anyways, since you're here, I want to ask a favor from you." He putted his hands in his pockets making the scene look more serious.

I gulped and ask, "What is it?" The morning wind playfully gave a soft but hard enough to make my hair flowing in its direction.

It took a moment for his reply like he couldn't find the words but at the same time they were just simply plain old words that were first written back in ancient times. Finally he moved his lips so I could hear them right in the open, "I want you to draw me a picture. And I don't want it to be sloppy, Hinata."

That's all? A picture? What would a guy like him want a picture drawn by me?

"Uh, sure, Naruto." I calmly accept his request. I mean I don't turn down a request like that even if it is Naruto…

"Great, I can't wait to see it. I bet it's going to be great just like that picture I saw from the day before." He smiled at me this time with a child like expression not like a jerk like he was.

"Okay, well, see you at school." I waved at him, concealing my face from him. My face was burning up maybe mistakenly to be a fever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, Naruto ask you to draw him a picture?" Sakura placed her head in the palm on her right hand. She seemed to be her normal self.

"Yeah, it's strange." I said. It seemed that Sakura truly did have been through with him, but I could tell not completely. It's like she was hiding something from me like she doesn't want me to know about. But I didn't bother to ask why. All I care is that she's getting better now.

But somehow a hold in my heart was filling more holes for me like they were telling me something…like I need to say but what?

"Hey, Hinata, there's something I wanted to ask you about." She sounded and looked a bit different from before, in fact I don't recognize this look and voice like she's forming something new that even I don't know what to do "It's important and I really don't want to repeat this over. It's about you and Naruto"-my heart beat froze like there wasn't any blood that could flow into it-"please don't lie to me or I will never forgive you, Hinata-chan, we've been friends for far too long. It would be sad if we let an honor code book ruin it."

"Huh?" I was caught off guard by it.

"Hinata please tell me, what do you truly feel about Naruto?"

* * *

**WOOT! I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Sorry it took a little longer than I plan it to be. My friend had her own fanfic to write but she was slacking soooooooooooo much (she was sleeping over at my place and used the only working computer with a microsoft)! She said she does work it doing it randomly than being told but it could mean it could be too late to finish which she didn't finish). I guess I am a bit bossy but only because she barely did a page and it was hardly 800 words when she was here (I'm not counting the author's notes BTW). And I also guess that I shouldn't tell her what to do but she tells me what to do at the same time. -3- I bet she'll kill me if she read this but lucky for me, she doesn't.**

**When I started this chapter I was into it but I lost it when like I mention before my friend came in to use the laptop. But I gain back the interest when I was nearly done with Naruto and Hinata talking to each other. So I was glad that it came out good (at least I think so). And yes, I also like Shugo Chara! (and my fav character from there is Nagihiko. XD) And maybe by now you'll realize by now that this Hinata's interests is also my interests (for the most part). Heh...**

**But enough of my chattering, I know Ryuu had hardly been in the story so you didn't really know about his personality, but at least you do now. And Suki finally appear, yay. Sasuke didn't appear for this chapter but that's okay because Sakura didn't appear...oh wait, yes she did...she was in the flashback...Okay, gomen, gomen with my chattering. I do not own Naruto, if I did, I really wouldn't have had the Akatsuki into the show to be honest...I know they are an essence to the real story but I'm not really into them. I hope I don't get killed for that. *prays silently* Also, if you guys have any advice on how to make my stories better just let me know. :-)**


	6. What He has Said and Done

"W-what?" I stared right at her blankly. I couldn't believe what she's saying; my ears are…deceiving me.

"Hinata, what are you truly feel about Naruto? Don't lie, you may be a Hyuga but I also know when you're telling the truth or not." She looked…faded of what she used to be. Not shy and smart, but instead cold and serious. I looked away.

"Well, I think he's a jerk and sometimes had cold eyes." That wasn't lying, I really do think of him that way.

"And…" She was waiting to hear more of my opinion; I could just by feeling her vibe crashing my senses.

"I think he's a guy." Well duh, Hinata…I can never think smarter things to says to block the real object they're looking for. Darn.

"HINATA DO YOU LOVE NARUTO OR NOT?!" Sakura lost her patience with me. Though I can't blame her, I am trying to do that to her.

"No, I don't Sakura." I took her by surprise; she knew I was telling the truth completely. I don't love him. I hardly know him. I can't say I love him that would be a lie if I did.

She clenching her teeth like she was mad me but she sighed and turned her pale face away like she gave up.

"Maybe you don't, I believe you on that." She said in a rough tone "But I also believe you will, maybe not in the nearest time but you will. When you do…"-My heart was beating fast-"I'll support you, Hinata. No matter what."

"Sakura…" I trailed off looking at the window.

"Yeah, what is it?" She looked back at me.

"Hyuga and Haruno, get to your seat. And you both are getting detention." Kakashi sensei said while he was reading his…unneeded to say book that he treasures so dearly.

"Yes sir." We both said dully and forgotten we're still in class. Damn it, my first detention but at the least I don't have to spend it alone.

* * *

"Sorry, I got you a detention." Sakura apologize with the face I've have also known not the other look I had seen. We were walking back to her place (since my house…needed to get some cleaning up to do) for some studying. Today the teachers were giving everyone in class a packet of math, social studies, science, and English. If we don't finish by tomorrow, we all do the thousand year of pain gym training (I hate that school; IT SUCKS).

"Nah, it's okay. I was going to get one eventually." I reassure her knowing what will happen in the near time future "Besides it isn't your fault in the first place."

"But I was the one who yelled and all that junk." Sakura pointed that out to me. She's like this she'll never blame me or anyone that's really close to her. She sticks up to them, and never had she leave them hanging.

"But-" I was stopped by Sakura; it seems she wasn't done yet.

"Anyways, what do you mean you're going to get detention eventually?" She stared at me with confusion and was dumbfounded.

"Well…I thought about Naruto and now he asked me to draw him a picture. I know some point he's going to pull up my skirt and I'm going to have to beat him into a pulp. Then I'll stir him into a pot with fruits, vegetables, meat, grains, and fox food and after I'm done cooking, I'll send it to the foxes so they'll eat it till there's nothing left of the pot. _Not even a smug_."

"H-H-H-Hinat-ta…you're scary me." Sakura's eyes watery with fear. I hadn't only my voice was high up a pitch. Eh, it happens to everyone right?

"S-sorry, I didn't realize I was angry." I sheepishly said.

"_Realize?_" Sakura put her hands on her hips "You broke the light pole!" She points something that was on my hands all cold and metal.

"Uh…Never talk about this again." I threw it off of my hands, grabbing her wrist and run for it, trying not to get caught when I still have a request to accomplish.

"Hinata, slow down!" Sakura was telling me over and over but I was ignoring her for I am not going to wait to find out if I cause more troublesome things.

"Hinata, stop! People are staring!" I still ignore her.

"Stop, Hinata. HINATA STOP!" I felt my ankle swoop by a curve object swiftly moving the opposite direction I was heading.

"DAMN! WHO DID THAT?!" I got off the ground quick as I could, screeching who did that regrettable stunt.

"Sorry, I just thought Sakura would want time to rest herself." A voice I defiantly know of answering my question.

"Sasuke?" I raised my eyebrows "Why are you here…or whatever you're there or there…Anyways don't you live in the opposite side of this town?"

He smirks…again. It's starting to become old, don't you think? Ugh…troublesome…

"No I'm actually helping your folks repairing your room. I heard about what happen yesterday, it's interesting of you. Who knew you can be so violent."

"Shut up Uchiha." I growled at him.

"Uh, hi Sasuke." Sakura shyly waved at him. I almost forgot about her…Sorry Sakura I didn't mean to do that. I was so caught up with other things…

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke said.

"That's rude! Say sorry." I yelled at him. What a jerk he can be sometimes. Makes me wanna punch him in the gut…

"No. See you later." Sasuke said in a 'cool' way. What happen to the nice guy I saw last Saturday? Why does that damn bastard make things difficult?

"DAMN YOU SASUKE! YOU MAKE THINGS HARD WHEN THEY DON"T HAS TO!" I clenched my fists and waved my arms in an angry form.

"Hinata…" Sakura whisper while grabbing my sleeves, "People are staring again…" I looked around; she was right. People are looking at me like I was crazy. Pfft, as if.

"Okay let's just hurry to your place and study." I said feeling a little annoyed right now. I mean I've meant a bunch of idiots today.

By the time we arrived there, Sakura's mom was chatter in her phone…again. Apparently she likes to talk…a lot.

"Hey, hey, hey~ honey, I know where you're getting at." She was looking at her nails making sure it was neat and pretty, eh, too girly for me. "That guy at the bar was charming but do you really think you should take that chance to only have your heart broken again? I mean Saku- I mean late Saturday that jerk was with him. He doesn't seem to be really good if he's hanging out-Huh? You don't remember? Oh silly, Sakura got-I mean they got sakura petals were falling off of them. Don't you think that they're gay?" There was a pause. You know, she doesn't do well to cheer up her daughter. "Huh? You say that isn't a point to not try? Oh silly, silly you…"

"Okay Sakura, let's just go to your room…" I whisper to her. She nodded and we went along to get ready for the homework.

"Okay Sakura which subjects do you want us to start?" I asked her. No response. I asked her again. Still no response. "SAKURA WHICH SUBJECTS DO YOU WANT US TO FREACKIN START?! I DON'T HAVE ALL FREACKIN DAY TO WAIT FOR YOUR ANWSER!"

Still no response. Damn.

I grabbed her shirt so she'll turn to me and what do I find out. Tears rolling down her face.

"S-Sakura?" I asked her. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer me like she doesn't know anything existence, only her mind…"Damn, Sakura, why are you crying? Is it what your mom said?"-I started shaking her-"Because if it is, then I'll tell her what she said bother you."

She cried harder, "I'm sorry…" She clenched into me.

"What the hell, Sakura you didn't do anything wrong." I told her. This isn't the first time, she kept apologizing to me.

"I told you that I got over him…I lied. I'm not a good friend."

"Don't say that again! Lord knows, how much of a wonderful great friend you are and anybody else would be so damn lucky to have you as a friend!" I hadn't realized how loud I was until I was done talking.

"Hinata..." An older voice said. It came from her mother "Maybe you should just go home. I'll talk to her here the rest, okay?"

"But…" Darn it, of all the words to say why the most famous lame 'but…'?

"No buts, Hinata." She sounded ruthless between her words.

"Yes, madam…" I said, sighing. I left there, only giving one glance back at Sakura and one back her mom. By the time I close the door, everything was a lot quieter for some odd reason. How come it's like that? Does Chika want to make cheesy scenes? (A/N: THEY ARE NOT CHEESEY HINATA! Okay maybe they are a little…)

Whatever why things are like that are beyond me. But I should get going; I don't have anything else to do expect homework.

"Ugh," I felt the pain again. I grabbed the bottle the one Naruto gave me and took a tiny sip. Two seconds later it healed. I need to ask him what the ingredients are made of.

By the time I reached to home, Neji was hammering the wall where it left out holes, while Ryuu was painting the walls that needed painting. Hanabi and Suki were doing some cleaning. Sasuke was there too, helping out...Dang it I forget about him.

"Hey, Hinata, I thought you were going to Sakura's place for studying." Suki asked.

"Well I was…WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" I pointed a finger at her.

She rolled her our family color trait eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Sasuke told me; he saw you running and yelling like a maniac and had poor Sakura being dragged by you but Sasuke saved her from the pain you caused on her wrist. I forgot how powerful you are. I remember when you're little, you caught a huge fish. And for all month, all we had fish to eat!"

I glared at the emo-freak. But he wasn't freaking out, instead he…do I have say it? I really am tired of this crap.

Suddenly a black haired girl with came in with a motorcycle with flames as its design. Her skin is a bit pale and she has red eyes…Strange…

In a calm voice she said to me, "Yes, yes you have to. Chika won't continue the story if you don't say it."

"Then I guess the story is going to end."

THE END

(A/N: lol I'm just kidding, it's not ending)

"Then you leave me no choice, Hinata…HIYA!" She kicked my guts and had me flying in Sasuke's arm. I HATE YOU CHIKA! DAMN YOU. (A/N :…)

"Now…" She said in a ruthless tone "watch the most unbelievable, indescribable"-she changed her voice into a fan girly tone and showed me a picture…-"SASUNARU!"

"Ugh! YOU'RE RIGHT, IT'S SUCKS!" She slapped my faces multiply times each one harder than the last. Did I say something wrong to make her do this?

"Curse you! Anyways just say it." She growled at me.

"All right… alright…" I laid my head down looking up to where I saw Sasuke _**smirking**_ as usual. Damn him.

"Good, now that this is done, I'm going to chase Naruto." She hops back to her motorcycle and drove off. I'm confused. I've never seen her before.

"That's my adopted sister." Sasuke told me. I turned at him only to sigh and lightly shook his head with disgust. "She's into yaoi that's why."

"O-okay…I guess that makes sense in a way…" I was still confused by this. Random girl and now random girl is part of the show.

Yeah yip.

"You know she's been here since chapter three, Hinata." He looked at me with a bored face. At least it isn't a smirk…

"That may be true but _**I**_ haven't got to met her." I turned the tables. Ha, I got him there. Victory is finally mine!

"Idiot, you've seen her in school a couple of times." He continued the work but before he did, he took off his shirt…show off those…well build…chest of his…Curse him.

Well it is pretty hot when it shouldn't. It's spring, it should have happy animals playing and beautiful flowers blooming like in Shojo manga in their panels! And…and…and cross hatching glitters too! Man, why can't it be like that?!

"Because it isn't Shojo. It's Shonen." His comment hit a very deep and personal in me. I mean does this look like it's Shonen to you?

"WHAT NO IT IS NOT SHONEN! IT HAS ROMANCE IT HAS COMDEY THAT ISN'T BEEN FOUND IN SHONEN AND IT DEFINTALY DID NOT HAD ANY HUGE FIGHTING SCENES! BUT THE ONLY SHOW THAT HAS THE ABITILY TO MAKE ROMANCE AND FIGHTING EVER MIX TOGETHER SO WELL IS YU YU HAKUSHO! UNTIL SOMEONE TELLS ME ABOUT OTHER MANGA THAT HAS GREAT DEAL OF ROMANCE ALONG WITH FUCKING GOOD FIGHTS I'LL ONLY SAY YU YU HAKUSHO IS! CALL ME CRAZY OR A CRAZY FAN GIRL BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I. DON'T. GIVE. A. DAMN!"

He pause for the first time of his life, was shocked. "Wow…it _is _crazy and makes no sense to what you just said but a real commitment, Hinata. You have a heart of gold." He smiled at me with full kindness like he did when we were on our date "You know I used to watch the show all the time and the town had bunch of stuff of it. These days this town doesn't care now but you, you show something hardly anyone does these. You have real commitment to one real thing that you truly love in your heart, Hinata and that makes me smile."

They were soft, damn it but I...they flutter my eyelashes with happiness. He said something that I wished to hear a long time ago. I didn't expect he would say it now. I walked up to him, wanting to get closer to him.

"Sasuke." I said soft, no hesitation.

"Yeah." He slight titled his head to look at me.

"Thank you." I leaned forward to give him a thank-you-for-saying-that kiss on his smooth pale cheek. When I back up, I saw his eyes widen. He placed his hand on his cheek (A/N: IT'S GONNA BE NARUHINA. IT'S GONNA BE NARUHINA! IT'S GONNA BE NARUHINA THAT'S FOR SURE SO DON'T KILL ME!) on where I planted my lips on him.

"I did a bad move didn't I?" I said sheepishly.

He smiled and shook his head, "No it's not that. It's just that you would be two timing Naruto if he saw that."

"I'm NOT dating him nor do I like him! Gosh, why are you people saying that?" I demanded. Sakura was acting like this. It's troublesome.

"Well, trust me; you will fall in love with him." He…smirked. Gosh, I hate him.

* * *

It was night as I took another sip from the bottle. The pain comes no less than three times but it still is a drag. He still didn't tell me much of this pain. That would be another important thing I'll need to ask him.

I yawned as I put the bottle away. I need to stop staying up too long; it makes me tired.

I was sketching my drawing on the picture I was doing for Naruto. By the time I was done, I ended up drawing some hot blonde dude. With whiskers. I threw it away. I didn't like it. I'll just draw another.

~Twenty Minutes later~

I hugged my knees slowing rocking myself _back_ and _forth_, staring at my piles of failures. No matter how hard I tried, it ended up looking all the same. It's rather troublesome for an artist like me, makes me feel like I can't do any better. Like it was my limit to do better.

I grunted out all my frustration to the open air. I don't want to let him down and have him mad or worse…

_Naruto: What you can't__ draw me a simple picture?_

_Me: Y-Yeah…I think I've lost my will to draw…_

_Naruto: *snorts* Yeah, you're pathetic. *burns me with the flames of mockery*_

Yeah…that's how I would imagine the scene if I came up to him and told him that I wasn't able to draw the picture I promise him that I would…Now that I think about it, I'm putting shame to the name of all artists. No…I will not give up! I will give that jerk the best damn picture his eyes have ever seen! "Hahahahahaha!"

"Hinata, shut up!" Suki bellowed from the next room.

"Sorry Suki…" I mutter the flying words feeling weird that I'm thinking too much…Maybe it could have been caused when I was running from Naruto and something hit me. I will probably never know why I'm acting this way.

I let out a sigh. I'm going to need to work on the picture. He never asked for a time limit but I want to finish quickly as I can with politic and elegance. I want people to like my work and be glad to know I use my time wisely.

I turned a page in my important sketchbook for a freshly white paper to start on. If it turns out to be crappy, mind as well have _him_ deal with that. I'm going to get it finish with _**my**_ approval of it looks good, don't care what he says.

* * *

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" I completely stared at the jerk rolling over, watching him laughing his ass on the ground. My mind had only one question: Was it that ugly?

"Quit you're laughing." I stared at him rudely "And…was it that ugly?" My right index finger curling over as I placed it over my lips.

"No…ha, no. It's not that." He wiped those mockery tears off of his evil blue eyes. I could spit at him for laughing on a picture that I worked so hard to do.

"Then what is it?" Both of my hands instinctively naturally press against the side of my hips, showing annoyance of time being wasted.

"Is this guy"-He pointed at the drawing I oh so kindly worked hard to draw for him-"suppose to be me?"-I only paused just realizing how similar they are; I knew when I first started it bothered me but I didn't know what until he said it…he laughed harder-"That's cute, Hinata-chan. That's really cute how you think of me that way." He pulled another trigger.

"HEY!" I snapped "I worked hard on that only to find that you're mocking me!" I walked away; I don't want to be around him anymore. I felt my wrist being pulled back.

"L-let go of me!" I commanded the blond playboy.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I made you mad, but I thought it was cute. Honestly." He shot smiled right at me. Meh, I'm starting to miss his smirks.

"Just let me go, Naruto." Heat was coming up again. I turned my head so he won't see. He could counterfeit my emotions in front of the school if he wants to.

Apparently, he didn't have patience and forcefully made me look into his shining ocean color eyes. I tried to stop but I couldn't budge. His face remains me too much of what Shojo books would do in a situation like this.

"I mean it, Hinata. What can a guy do to prove it?" He looked at me seriously, he wasn't lying. But I'm too stubborn to let him know that.

"Then tell me about your past and how the pain and what the bottle is made of." I said directly to him, though maybe I shouldn't have done "Nothing more."

He grunted but agreed, "Fine but my past isn't part of your business. At least understand that, Hinata." I only nodded, understandingly; you can't always have what you want. "Okay then, about the pain you've been feeling, it's sort of like a migraine but more recurring and sharper. If it doesn't stops for than three days, you'll pass out from the anguish and restless nights. It'll spread more and more virus in your cells; you'll get sick and die. But lucky for you, someone made a medicine to stop it from doing the spreading and all that. Though it's no cure, it still helps you from dying. Get that?"

"Yes and about what it's made of?" I leaned back the school's bench.

"I don't know to be honest. I brought it from Tsunade. It isn't cheap but it's worth the money." He grinned probably thinking about his memories.

"How much does it cost?" I was curious.

"Eighty thousand yen." He ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

"EIGHTY THOUSAND YEN?!" I stood up, disbelieving what he told me.

"Yeah I told you it wasn't cheap." He calm said.

"I'll pay you back, N-Naruto. If I had known it c-cost t-that much, I-I wouldn't have taken it." I hated myself for stuttering like I just did now.

"It's okay, Hinata you don't have to. Besides, I didn't want you to hurt yourself." He tried to reassure me but that didn't stop my guilt from increasing.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun, I owe it to you. I'll get the money that owe you." I clinging to the light agreement that was building up.

"I don't want money." He told me but I don't want to be in any more debt of him than I already of him.

"Then what can I do to repay your debt?" I wanted to know.

Maybe that was a bad idea because he smirked (I take that back, I don't miss it!) at me and said, "Do you really want to know?"-Though I have a feeling something is going to happen, I nodded-"Okay then, this is want for payment."

He leaned towards me feeling his breathe. My heart was pounding harder for some reason. He tilted his head and press his smooth sweet kissable lips into mine that made my whole body shudder.

* * *

**I SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE NARUHINA AND I MEANT IT! Okay, I could have finish this faster but for some reason while I was working in the middle I didn't felt any passion but it wasn't because I was bored it was something else. A person...But anyways, I thought it was pretty good but I don't think it was all that funny...If I left any spelling mistakes, let me know. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID the drawing style would have been different. I don't really draw the way Masashi Kishimoto does and some/most of the clothing choices would have been different.**


	7. Taken

Do you ever wonder what your first kiss was like or if you already had your first kiss, what did you thought it was going to be like? I thought I would give it to the one I give my heart and soul to. But no, it didn't go the way we want it to be. Instead my first kiss as given to the guy I owe money to. I could have just paid him back the money but noooooooooo he wanted to take my first kiss. And I won't lie, I've used to want to be with him but after I've seen his jerk-ish, well that all change. Changed so much that I don't even like or dislike him as I sat there taking the kiss without pleasure or guilt.

"Okay your debt has been repaid." Naruto, the dude I once owed him for giving me that medicine bottle, yawned like he didn't committed a crime (stealing a person's first kiss without permission IS a crime). I joined the yawning scene.

"Okay." I shrugged it off the best I could, there was no use to be mad. Though I am upset, if that's what it took to repaid him then I'm fine with it. But to be safe, I place my palm of my hand on my cheeks. It was in its cool temperature. I'm relief. I've finally got OVER my obsession of him. I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, I'M FREE~ I'm so happy I could dance. And I am! I can hear my happy feet chit chattering like they were trying to beat one of the other to see who is gladder. Apparently I couldn't tell if they will ever stop.

The world felt like one big old apple. It rots but the seeds will grow a new and fresh fruits. And that's what I felt about males. There will always be better guys, and Sakura & I will not be discouraged! Wait...why am I adding Sakura to this? And why am I even in this saying I shouldn't be discourage? Well, because I'm not but...still somewhere my thoughts are telling me all sorts of things where I'm not sure who's telling the truth and who is not. Why am I feeling the way I am?

"Hinata are you okay?" I looked up to him; I want to know if I felt anything for him. But all I see is some blond popular dude who goes to the same school as I do and the one who just took my first kiss when I least expected to be giving it too. I didn't felt like I was going to faint right on the spot or if I'm going to blush rapidly making it seems I'm having a fever. I didn't even felt looking at him as if he was there to kill time and now it's boring. No guilt whatsoever is flowing any of my veins.

I felt the wind swayed my hair like it was trying to ease my emotions. I gladly let the wind sooth me into reminding me why I went all this way. I wanted to help out a friend just as she helped me in so many ways. I heard the school bell ring, as I got off the bench.

"Yep." I said, "Well, that's done, see you at class Uzamaki. That's the only reason we'll ever bother to see each other again." I left him and I talked to him the way I would never had said in any other way I had for the past sixteen years. The tone of what I said was so calm like nothing important had happen when it suppose to be a big deal. But somehow I was able to make it seem so small without any effort into doing so. It wasn't what I want to do; it was what I let which scenes happen. You may be upset with what I'm about to say but I don't regret doing what I am doing as I walk away to a boy I once thought I knew. But then again, I have no right to say I even knew him well but I wish him well.

* * *

"Here's the picture, Stacy." I handed her the picture of Toshiro and Momo.

"Oh thank you so much. They are so cute together! Well I got to go to babysit. See ya." She cheerfully took it and waved for a bye. I silently waved as I head to...

"Welcome to detention." Kakashi said. The day went by so fast that I blinked only once all of my class to get out of there. As for detention, it's already a minute by pass and I felt like I've been here forever. Lucky for me though, I wasn't in the front row but for Sakura, well isn't so lucky because now she's stuck sitting next to Lee (aka **Rock** Lee) who's been crushing on her for a year. I don't know **why **_he's _here but it's probably to get close to her.

This is going to be a _long_ class for me. I'm going to try to sneak in, drawing something…

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Damn, she acted like nothing had happen. I hated this feeling but what makes it worse is that she doesn't care. That had sunk the pain down my wounds. I need to forget this pain. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to find something else to do.

"Hey, what's up Naruto?" Tenten, a year older than me, came with the biggest and cheerfulness smile she had ever made (or at least I've seen in my entire life). She was wearing her usual colorful clothes but this time it was in the latest fashion magazine.

"What's with the getup? I thought you don't care about fashion." I lay back against the wall.

"I don't," she said "but I want to impress Neji. I really want him to think I'm _really _cute so I thought 'hey what the heck I'll try these on'. So that's why I am wearing these, 'kay Naruto. Don't judge a girl."

"Yeah, yeah, senpai." I coolly said. But then, since she's here maybe..."Hey, Tenten."

"Yeah?" She said with her full attention to me. Her dreamy look expression had faded away to save her concern for me. She's like a big sister I've never had, along with Ayame of course.

"Well...this has to do with this girl and..." I tried to level how much I should put it. I don't want her to over think this "well, she seems she don't care about what this guy's feelings. He's an ex of her friend but he truly liked her than her friend but she ignored him in the cold. He needed help but I told him honestly that I didn't know what to do. And that if I know any information than I will tell him. So he wants to know why she would act like she didn't see it and pretends to go off leaving this guy alone. Do you have any advice for this guy?" I put my hands in my pockets and my right leg bent so the foot would meet the wall. Asking her this made me feel like an idiot but I'm starting to feel heads-over-heels for her. Damn these stupid love bugs.

"I do," She said clearly and certain; her face express of her eyebrows curve and lips in a tone of not worrying or teasing way...more like 'I've been there before and I know how much that feels' "and I have plenty. She probably doesn't want to hurt her friend for liking him back so she's hurting him. But she doesn't really want to do that but because all of the emotions it's starting to form this unwanted feeling that mostly cause she to throw everything she felt about him into little of just knowing his name and what he's known as so she can't think nothing more than that. But-" She grabbed a puff ball dandelion and headed to my way-"when she is finally able to understand what she truly feels about this guy"-the wind gently push the seeds soaring along with it like a current of turtles traveling-"she'll make more and better memories with whatever she choose to do in her life. And if he isn't the one for her, just tell him that be happy for her. That is if he really does love her. He'll know right here." She pointed to my chest but to be more specific, where my heart is at.

"But don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'm pretty sure he'll know what to say to her when he gets to talk her. You still need to tell him though. I'm pretty sure he's unsure with himself right now." She reveals a sororal smiled at me on her heart shape face. Yeah she reminds me too much of a sister.

"Thanks for the help." I grinned, talking to her makes me feel better.

"No problem." She said with ease, "I'm just glad I was able to help."

"How's the relationship you and Neji going?" I asked slightly smirking.

"Really great, thanks for asking! Oh which reminds me, I have to ask him if he likes what I'm wearing!" She stormed off in her usual habit. I sigh, waiting for something. I don't know for what but I'm waiting. It's already five p.m.

"Hinata, something fishy about you." I heard a voice, female voice. It came from Sakura. It looks like Hinata is also with her. It looks like Chika is going to make me stalk them (A/N: You guess it right Naruto!).

"I am not, Sakura. I haven't bath in fish." She protests as she walked along. I did my best not to have them notice I'm following them.

"Hinata, you're an idiot. Fishy is an adjective meaning 'not as expected' (A/N: Said so in www dot rhymezone dot com). But anyways, something up and I want to know. Tell me did you do anything with Naruto." Shit, my name is brought up.

Her friend rolled her shinning white eyes, "Not at all. In fact I barely know the guy, Sakura. And trust me I don't feel anything about him" She smirked. What the hell, I thought she hate smirks. "But anyways, it's time to go to the club."

"What club?" Sakura raised her eyebrows, wondering what she meant by club. I was wondering myself as well; I used my ears very carefully as she used her next words.

"Hn, you'll see." She coldly said. I narrowed my eyebrows confused. Why is she acting like...me when I treat her like that?

"O-okay, sorry." She frowned.

"Stop your apologizes, it's annoying." She looked at Sakura's direction in an iniquity and nefarious look that I learn to hate it from the bottom of my heart when I was kid. I remember that look when I was little, back when before I met her and Sakura, and Sasuke. It was the place where I was hated by and even I did met them, I was still hated by people for reasons I don't even fucking know. I never wanted to see that look again and I least expected it coming from the girl I'm falling for. Damn irony.

She only nodded, it seems the new her is frightening her. But then again it isn't the new her. Still I have to keep my presence covered so they don't find out I'm following them...yet.

"We're not going here to party." She said right by her ear. And the next thing I know Sakura fell right down on the floor. "Stupid girl, acting like you care."

My fists were clenching so hard that blood was dripping causing the ground to be tainted. I hated what she was saying but I knew there were hidden cameras here and there's too many people inside the building meaning for chances for witness. This isn't any ordinary nightclub.

She dragged the unconscious body into the building but I didn't hesitate to make a swiftly and silent entrance though it was more of a breaking into a room. Clever as a fox I picked up some of a thief's talent would be. However I don't steal unless it was the last resort. I'm not the type to be low as trash I've seen many times before.

The room I sneak into was black and gray in a modern style. I headed to another until I was able to find anyone to get information. By the time I finally find something I froze listening to the other room with I think about two people having a conversation through the door.

I got into a steady stance; not letting me to be caught if anything didn't went the way I wanted it to go.

"How long will Madara do just to take full effect of the Kyuubi? These clubs are boring and I want to see that cute guy again." I could feel a sweat of fear and ran down from my forehead and all the way to my chin. The whining voice was coming from a female, sounding no older than sixteen. It seemed she sitting from what I am able to see in the light coming out from here.

I carefully held my steady control my breath. Any sound can mean the wrong move.

"We're going to have to be patience Karin. Since Orochimaru's death, we have no choice but to do what is needed." An older middle age man's voice calls out.

I raised my eyebrows listening to each word with value. Any serious talk about the Kyuubi and Madara that deals with each other is important. I do not dare missing ant; it's too risky.

"Yeah, yeah, but that Hyuga girl I-" Shit, someone opened the door ruining my chance to know what she was going to say.

"Sorry I was late"-it sounded a lot like Hinata's voice but I knew she isn't her-"I didn't know that detention would take so long." She acted all 'cool'.

"So how did you do with that pink headed slut?" I hated how that bitch said such a thing. Sakura may be a big baby and selfish with concerns but she's no slut.

"Don't worry I got her quite, she won't be able to do a thing except clinging to dear life."

"Good now we need to get that Uzamaki kid. Madara is dying to get his hands on him." Then let him lay in his filthy deathbed, you bastard.

"Yeah but he isn't easy to hold onto," Karin said "I suggest we make a plan to capture that brat and get this over with."

"Well you don't have to!" I broke the door, giving her and the other person a huge painful head butt making them counting sheep, "Because I'm here."

"That was foolish of you." 'Hinata' crossed her arms looking at me with a poise face.

"Not as much as you are. You knew I was hiding there." I gave a mischief grin.

She smirked, "True but then you already settled traps in each space and every corner now did you?"

My grin turned into a smirk, "I can see how well trained you are. By the way I knew you're an imposter."

"Very clever you Kyuubi boy, you earn the title to be Madara's lackey."

"Ha, but no thanks you imposter. But safely get the real Hinata and Sakura back to their house and I will gladly take all of you and your men on."

"Sorry but no can do, that's not part of the plan."

"Oh is that so?" I walked in an angle from her still not leaving my sight on her, "Would you care to elaborate this so call plan?"

"That's also part of the plan. You see, Madara knows how intelligent you are but he also knows you have one big weakness. Say hi to your big crush," she held up a black cell phone with it on speakers.

"Let me go!" Hinata's voice came through the phone.

"You bitch." I growled as I grinded my teeth, pissed off of this trash's low life scheme.

"Ha, not like that line's new." She hung up the phone, "Anyways I'm going to say this once and if you refuse, well, hn, you can only pray for a quicker death."

"Not like that line's new either." I didn't let any guard down; I don't know what she's capable of.

"I'm tired of talking, time for some action." She took off the black gloves she was wearing and toss them aside of her.

"I thought you would never say that." I flicker off the hairs that blocked my sight. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my knuckles.

She only smirked, moved her left leg and pushes forward her body that way and vanish only to appear again with her fist right at my cheeks. But I was able to block it in time with a forceful grab, pulling her downwards at my side.

But somehow, damn, she kicked my hips having me to ignore how obvious it hurts and slammed my elbow down at her shoulders.

"Ugh damn you." Even though she said that, it didn't seem she meant it. Her left hand reached for the pain that was pounding on her.

I head towards her, not letting myself to give her time to rest. I swiftly strike at her with my foot but she grabbed it twisted in power I didn't (but should have) expected her to have. My face landed at the hard cold floor. I wiped off the dirt on my face and without another thought I went back up to continue landing blows at her.

It didn't bother me that she looked a lot like the real girl I love because she isn't the girl I love. Plus the fact that she's part of Madara's plot, it only deceases my guilt for hitting a girl.

She pulled a bomb-looking item and threw it down to the floor revealed its task as a smokescreen. The air mixing to it creating a dreadful chemical smell and knees were shaking weakly dragging me in a compact fall. My breathing was harder and harder and everything around me triples itself out of nowhere. The last thing I heard was a scream…

* * *

My eyes were shone through an annoying light. I groaned moving myself so at least my eyes weren't bothering of the light.

"Do you think he's okay, Tsunade-sama?" Someone asked.

"I'm pretty darn sure he is. The drug might have gone through his nervous system but after with what I treated him with, he's going to be fine." I groaned again; I'm not fine at all. I've always been hated even when I was an infant. I smelled a disgusting smell that I still wish I don't want to remember. I had a fight with a female who took my ex but worst of all, the girl I love is held hostage. My eyes widen fully awake with what had happen.

"HINATA?! WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" I got my ass off of the bed and abruptly opened the door to storm off.

"Wait, Naruto!" Someone grabbed my wrist I tried to jerk it off but when I looked at the damn person who's wasting my time, I froze. It was Tsunade.

"Naruto, running around like a manic isn't going to save Hinata. Lucky Sakura was able to give us a signal that things weren't going well. She told us everything she knows. But I didn't need to second guess that Madara is part of this."

"Wait how did you know?" I barely said it; my throat felt sore.

She sighed and said, "Just to let you know Sasuke"-My full attention went to him-"is sealed a curse mark by Orochimaru. And as one of the Legendary Three Ninja I am able to sense the other Sannin if they're near or not and another ability. Two days ago I found out he had died. If I know well, he wouldn't have easily died from an illness or an old age or that sort. Someone stronger must have killed him and the only person I know of is capable of to do so is Madara.

I slumped myself into a chair, staring down blankly, "Where's Sakura and Sasuke?"

"In the other room."

"May I see them?" I looked up knowing my expression was hopeless. She nodded and showed me to the other room.

Both of them are sleeping. From there on, I glance at Sakura. She seemed to be fine however though she looked calm I notice that were tears lying in her closing eyes. But for Sasuke. He was sweating I notice when I got closer. The back of my hand felt his forehead how hot he was in; he's burning up. I notice black mark revealing evidence about what Tsunade said before. I heard about them and seen before. A neighbor as well teacher of mine has this in her neck as well. I didn't bother asking because it seemed it was trouble her if I asked about it.

"He's been like that since we found him." She told me "It's certainly because of that mark."

"I'm leaving. I need to-"

"And how are you going to do that?"-She placed her hands on her hips, very feminine like-"When you don't even know where he is or Hinata could be?" Her point made me hate logic.

"You're right I don't but talking to you isn't-" The phone ringed. I went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Nice to talk to you again, Naruto-kun."

"Ma...Madara…" I whisper too shock and afraid to put a whole sentence.

"Yes, yes meet me at Konoha Fishing Port at midnight. You have three days to come and make sure you bring that medicine that talented Tsunade created. Someone is having an unpleasant migraine." It seemed he hung out the phone to someone else and I even heard a strangling sound.

"Ack!" Hinata coughed.

"HINATA!" I shout, not giving a damn if I sounded like a fool "Stop it Madara!"

"No...Naruto…don't go…y-you know it's…a trap." Hinata was choking out air that was loud enough for me to wish I didn't hear or ever happen at all. I heard her panting knowing how much fucking pain that bastard is giving to her. I swear when I meet him I'll make him regret he even thought about her for even a second…

"Hinata…don't worry everything will be alright." I promise her. I prayed for her.

"It's okay, Naruto…Shtt (A/N: It is meant to be like that. I'm trying to put a sound effect but sadly it seems I failed. It's supposed to sound like sucking in air through the teeth.) don't go…" She was breathing much more harder. I knew my choice right then.

I promise I'll come to rescue you even if it means my death."

"Oh, Naruto, it's so sweet of you to say that to the girl you love." Madara broke in, "It's time to hang up."

It was the last thing I heard before the phone had repeating the dead tone.

* * *

***sniff* So many things had me to delay writing or more like slowing me down on my writing. I could have done it quicker...Wah. 4th of July was only a little fun, I liked the fireworks.**

**Okay first thing that came to my mind…I SUCK AT FIGHTING SCENES. Soooooooo, I don't mind if you say I'm really bad at it. And because most of it was Naruto's POV and how you read about what he thoughts you might disagree about how I put it together or maybe you won't. The comedy has turned its road to the darker side, maybe not good either but who cares…wait Hinata does…**

**Hinata: That's so unfair! Why do the bad things always happen to me! **

**Me: Uh…it's not really.**

**Hinata: Yeah, yeah save your excuses! I don't care about being kidnap or if someone's out there to get me! You had taken away MY first kiss and you're gonna pay.**

**Me:…Mep. *slowly walking away than quickly ran***

**Hinata: I'M GOING TO GET YOU WITCH!!! *starts chasing me***

**Yayoi: *pops in, looking bored* Hello now, Chika does not own Naruto or myself. If she did owned Naruto, the show wouldn't have been so DANG LONG (though she doesn't mind that). And if she owned me, I think I'll pray for a better owner.**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Yayoi: *yawns and then straggles Naruto with a hug* Take off those whispers, you'll be cuter without it!**

**Naruto:…HELP! HELP! SOS! SOS!**

**Sasuke: I'm eating.**

**Naruto:…Screw you.**

**Yayoi: Oh, ignore that gay emo boy. Itachi will be a better boyfriend!"**

**Naruto: OH MY F****** *** SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Me: Okay! *walks up***

**Yayoi: *death glare***

**Me:…Stay tune for the next chapter! :-)**

**Naruto: Huh? *hopelessly confuse***


	8. It's You

**If you are the type who hates fillers then don't read this chapter and skip to the next, if you will kindly do so. But if you don't care about the fillers then read it as you please**

* * *

~3rd Point of View~

Hinata was lying on the floor; she couldn't get the pain out of her head. It is times like these she felt like her life is coming to an end. Eight hours has pass and Naruto haven't come for her. She weakly smiled, hoping he won't. It's better this way but she couldn't help but think of flashbacks remember a song of one of her favorite singers had perform on her seventh birthday…

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing _

What would I want before I die? Anything expect eternal life or living at all? Last words, last sight, last taste, what?

_I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see _

She hate to admit it despite the fact that she hadn't felt anything from that scene but it would be…_  
__And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room_

A flash of yellow sparked up the tired sick girl. _Naruto? _She lightly shook her head, she knew she imagining things knowing this is part of Madara's part. It's too important to him and he's allocating everything he has to it. Besides, he even told her it is and even add that this disease is like a drug in the desert with no water in miles._  
__Oh it's you  
Oh it's you__  
_Thought it was foolish to think this but she really wanted to be in his arms right now. She bit my lower lip as the pain was stabbing like a lustful manic toying with his experiment for his own pleasure and entertainment. _  
__If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
Trace the steps with my fingertips _

She was annoying herself with her obsession appearing all of the sudden. She thought it was gone but it was just the opposite. It had grown stronger and her heart was betraying killing herself being full effect going through her tired mind beating on the pain... _  
And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
_She wanted to think of something else, didn't care what it was. Then the image appear with Sakura being so happy with Naruto came in but it didn't stop the pain. It hurts her more just thinking about them being happy with her out of the picture. But when she thought about all those times when her pink haired had helped her, especially the time when she had lost her mother at such a young, she couldn't thank her enough, and maybe as she thought, this could make up the tears she save from heart ache from the boy they both fell for. She admitted to herself though it was too late for that. The last thing she can do now is pray that two important people of her life will find happiness and maybe with together._  
Oh it's you _

She curse out without knowing it; the pain had getting more sickly and she hardly could breathe right. She knew he had quicken the disease on her when he as straggling her. She might end by sunset tomorrow.

_Oh it's you_

Her vision was getting blur, yawning too tired enduring the pain that warp tight a brutal struggle around her lungs like a weed in fields of flowers._  
Oh it's you..._

_It's you, Naruto…maybe…I'm glad you took my first kiss…_It was the last words she thought before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a shadow of a fox as the figure move forward to the have been kidnap princess.

* * *

**I wanted to write the chapter before taking a few days break. I'm babysitting at the moment, and it's tiring to write after when a baby cries when she's hungry and after feeding her, my hips get sore (yeah, I sound like an ooooooooooold lady). And I wanted to say I know how I'm going to end this story, but don't worry, it's not soon because I want a build up between Naruto and Hinata! I feel I still haven't wrote enough bond between the two for their feelings for them to call it 'love'. So far it's just 'I like you' and 'I don't want you hurt' and that can still not be call love. I'm chattering away....**

**Okay to make up for the shortness I'm going to ask questions to our fellow crew of the show! (But it's going to be long and if you think it's unneeded for me to do so that then don't waste you time reading this/ this chapter is still going to be short, dang it)**

**Hinata: Nuh-uh! You got to do it last time!**

**Me: But I'm the author of this fanfic! *stomps***

**Yayoi: Well too bad! *ties me up on a chair***

**Sasuke: *turns off the light and flash the light at me with a smirk luring a dark aura around him* Question 1...**

**Naruto: WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS NONSENSE?! *points at Yayoi who's about to snuggle him***

**Me: I thought it would have been funny. I _did _cast this fanfic to be a comedy.**

**Naruto: Grrr, question 2...**

**Yayoi: Will Sasunaru, Itanaru, or Gaanaru happen in this story? *glares***

**Me:..A-as much as I love (sike) those couples...It'll ruin the plot so no.**

**Yayoi: *pulls out something from behind* Wrong answer, Chika Hoshi. HIYA! *swings a thick log dress in a chicken suit at me***

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *falls in another room, facing the corner of the room***

**Yayoi: Question 3...**

**Sakura: Eh? Oh, I have something to ask, will Hinata heal from the migraine she's going through right now and how?**

**Me: Owie, well...this much I will say...something will do this and that which will cause it and then appears them and they do this and that.**

**Sakura: Yeah...that helps. Question 4...**

**Tenten: *pops out of nowhere* Will there be more Nejiten? :3**

**Me: Of course, Tenten. Maybe not much compare to Naruhina but I might make another fanfic with you and him as the main cast after I'm done with both of my fanfics I am currently working.**

**Tenten: Okay, that's good to know, even if it is just a maybe. Question 5...**

**Neji: *appears from the hole I was thrown into* Will Hanabi, Suki, Ryuu and I know about the kidnap?**

**Me: Yes, Naruto's gonna tell you guys.**

**Neji: Okay but make sure you don't over do it.**

**Me: I'll try not to. Okay question 6...**

**Itachi: Why am I call weasel?**

**Me: I don't know ask Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Itachi: But he won't appear in this fanfic.**

**Me: Then you shouldn't have asked in the first place!**

**Itachi: Okay shessh...question 7.**

**Ino: How come I am in this so little?!**

**Me: Well, the other characters are hardly in it, so stop you're complaining. If you want to read where you're the main character then go read the Ino fanfics. Question number 8!**

**Rock Lee: Will I be paired by my lovely Sakura? *wearing a dreamy look***

**Me: I'll...think about it...Okay last question, question number 9.**

**Hinata: Yeah, save the best for last! Okay will I get to meet Kurama or Nagi? *drooling which made Naruto jealous (lol)***

**Me: YeAh another Kurama and Naji fan! Woot! Oh to anwser your question maybe.**

**Ayame: You know...you only made her that way in this fic.**

**Me: Well, a girl can dream, can't she? *pouts* By the way, could you untie me, please?**

**Ayame: *sighs* Hai, hai. *unties me***

**Me: By the way...I don't own Naruto or Yayoi, blah, blah, blah...Oh before I end this, the song of this chapter (btw I always wanted to do since I've read one that was well put but this wasn't well put now was it but a girl can only do so much) is call 'It's You' by Michelle Branch. Wonderful and talented singer/musician/song-writer ;D**


	9. Nadeshiko & Sunshine Has Given Life

**This is mostly Flash Back. I apologize that it is, if you're the type who hates it then don't read but the good thing is that it's pretty long, making up for the shortness in the last chapter. Plus it's has great details about the past so I think it's worth reading a flash back...But to be honest I didn't plan to write a flash back but what the hay, I'm mostly writing in the flow.**

* * *

~3rd POV~

A yellow flash didn't waste time to meet his capture princess despite that fact she did not want to be saving. He didn't worry that she'll hate him because he was ready for that.

The wind was blowing hard as his head for one roof to another, remembering his fun to go on top of building to another because he had to survive from bullies who would mess with him. He was really small and weak and the only thing he was good at was speed and sleuth, like a fox.

**Flash Back In 3rd POV And Not Burry~** (A/N: Are you guys tired of flash backs?)

Blood drench on the palms of a broken hearted boy. The dying man in front of him was the closest thing to a family he had. He tried to stop the tears by biting his lips but it only left him to bleed out the pain and tears that mix together.

The man protected his student from getting stab and had given the killer a death of his own with the price of his as well.

"Sensei…" the lost child sobbed. He was cover with dirt and every little tears and blood he produced. The man, lying in front of the blond, had his own gore leaking out of his smile.

"D-don't be sad, N-Naru-kun." The wiped his student's tears; the real pain was seeing him sad "Continue to live life and I promise you we'll meet again."

The boy nodded; he couldn't get any words to come out. His throat won't allow him too, being stuff of a heavy pain stuck in it along with a powerful migraine. It forced him to stay; he had no control to move his legs. Packs of stabbed was hurting the muscles of his legs.

"Now, a man can rest in peace knowing his precious student will do alright in life."-He shook his head-"No…his one of a kind student will excel in his life. Ganbatte, Naruto." And those were his last words before fallen into death's hands.

Snot had running out of the boy's nose but he didn't care about that. It stayed like this until he fell asleep and woke up in an unfamiliar playground with his wounds somehow mysteriously fixed. That evening was Naruto's last time he ever saw his teacher again and that along with him dead only brought the worst things in life in his eyes. His world had darkened from that day until someone with radiance of an angel came around his life…

It was four days later when he was swinging alone like he always was, having no choice but to see smiling faces laughing and having fun. He had nowhere else to go. The shadow was the only thing that kept him company, following his movements, changing shapes, and be by his side. He was alone besides shadow. Or so right now, little did he know someone was watching over him.

"Oh my…" A kind ladylike voice had walked over his way, "Hiashi, this boy…"-she turned to face the blond boy-"Do you have a family?"

He emotionlessly gave a blank stare at the woman; he didn't care if she was going to hurt him or took pity on him. No one's is going to make a difference of his torn heart.

She gave a sad smile and took the silence to be his answer, "You poor dear…I know how you feel. You wouldn't give a damn of continue living, but let me tell you something,"-She hugged him-"the one who told you to live because he wants you to find happiness and whoever will do that will be the one to teach you to be yourself."

Her words gave light to the boy but it would take more to bring him back to life...'but it's like she said', Naruto thought, finally giving him some sort of personality 'someone…' He didn't know himself but he fell asleep in her arms, like a blanket comforting him in the cold. She smiled sweetly with that worried look on her eyebrows hinted out. She can imagine how he must be through; especially since she had lots of hurtful memories of herself. She rubbed his back knowing she'll do what she can to lift his soul and maybe he'll grow to be healthier and taller too. He's so small and even more fragile than her daughter; she worried about him awfully a lot.

"Nadeshiko (A/N: Yes I am naming her that name because of Shugo Chara, that is if you guys even know about the show), who's that boy?" A stern voice asked.

"I don't know his name, to be honest." Her voice was like a lullaby "But can we adopt him? If we can't, at least for the time being, let him stay with us until we can find somebody worth taking care of him?" She pleaded to him; she couldn't leave this boy on his own not where he is unable to support himself.

The man gave his wife a sympathy look and merely sighs, "You know how to care for people, you know that."

"Well, I'm going to take that as a yes." She carried the boy in her arms, walked towards where her daughter is, "Hinata, it's time to go home."

"Aww, why?" She complains. She was enjoying herself in the monkey bars; she didn't want to leave soon.

"Your father has to go to work now and I have to get this boy new clothing and everything." She told her five-year-old daughter.

"Who is he, mommy?" She asked her mother; she didn't understand why he's in her arms.

"A very lonely boy, Hinata-chan." She gave a sad smile, "It seems he has gone through a lot. Very painful memories perhaps."

She tilted her head looking at the boy; she thought he was cute, "When he wakes up I want to be his friend." She smiled childish but kindly too.

"That's a great idea, Hinata-chan. Now after we're done getting him clean and all, we will make a bunch of brownies for everyone at home." She promises her child.

"Yeah, brownies!" She cheered in a style that made her dark blue hair, inheriting her mother's trait, hanging in the air for a moment.

Nadeshiko's brown eyes (A/N: Because her mom wasn't mention (or at least I haven't) so her looks I give her is going to be somewhat different than what you guys would imagine her) glimmers by the sun's rays giving her a beautiful atmosphere about her. She just smile and walked along with her first child. She felt a kick in her stomach…

It was evening when Naruto was still fast asleep when Nadeshiko was done cleaning, giving him new clothes, and taking him into a nice soft bed. It was one of the many spare rooms the Hyuga has; and still the motherly Nadeshiko had wonder with this many people, she still questions why they still have many rooms in this house.

She looked at her watch to check the time and thought about her promise to her daughter and to fulfill it.

"Wow, he must been so tired." She wiped off her sweat. She was proud how he looked much better and even feeling a little better.

She saw a smile curve on the boy's small thin lips. He looked innocent like a baby who hardly knows about the world s/he is brought into. Seeing him made her smile along. She wanted him to get a good sleep so she head for the door but before she could leave, she heard a mumble.

"My name…is Naruto…" Her eyes widen and turned around; he was still sleeping. She chuckle at herself for being silly by taken surprise for his sleep taking. But the good thing is she now knows his name (but it could still be wrong because he's really asleep and not up to tell her personally) now. She smiled as she left the door close with her depart.

"Ow!" A girlish yelled out.

"Hinata why are you right by the door?" Her concern mother scolded her. She could have got herself hurt.

"Because…" She said, "When I looked at him, it was like you said, very painful memories did happen to him so…"-She looked at her mother with a big cheerful smile on her face-"That's why I want to give him future memories that won't make him regret about living."

That had took the mom by a weaken surprise on her face, "You're so kawii, Hinata!" She hugged her precious daughter or at least tried to hug her daughter but they both well knew why but it was alright as they both laughed, "Oh…" the taller person whisper to the shorter person, "We have to be quite, Naruto is sleeping."

"Is that his name? I like it very much." She smiles in an adorable look. That had made her mother hugged in a tighter state.

"You are so **cute**." She had said in a squeakily affection tone. Hinata, herself, was use to it by now and stayed in a chibi mode.

"Mommy you promise me to make brownies." She whispers reminding her mom with a soft tug in her big colorful kimono. She made her cheeks puff out and her eyes show no lie about intended to make brownies and she had cheered about.

A giant anime sweat drop appear on Nadeshiko and she thought to herself, 'I wonder if that's why she at the door. Oh well, she was patience enough until now.'

"Alright, whatever you say, Hinata-chan."

"Yosh, let's go!" She rushed over to head to the kitchen, leavening dust hanging out with each other in the mid-air.

Hyuga Nadeshiko giggles and tiptoed over to the kitchen and was ready to make a batch of freshly scrumptious brownies.

As the two started, like a mother would, Nadeshiko showed her daughter step by step into making them. And when the little girl would mess up, her mother would simply smile and showed how to do it and improve on her cooking style. Nadeshiko would never force her daughter to do something she didn't want to but the little blue headed girl wanted to learn as much as she can. It's fun to cook for the young Hyuga girl.

"Mommy, can we give some to Naru-kun?" The girl asked her mother waiting for the brownies to ripe so it can be eaten.

She smiled at her child with a please tone in her voice, "Of course, told you we're making them for everyone at home."

Hinata looked at her and then said with a confuse look on her face, "Is he living with us?"

She carried the small child in her arm and swings her playfully, "For the time being, he is, my daughter." She twirled her around making the girl laughed in delight.

Hinata had always thought her mom as a queen, being pretty and kind in a huge palace and that she, herself, is her princess. She can't wait for her new sister to join along with her so they can be both princess sisters in this huge kingdom. She wanted to be a big sister so she can protect her whenever she gets scared or when she wants someone to play with. It gets lonely for her because Ryuu-kun and Suki-chan are hardly ever in the house (though from time to time, Ryuu would read her some manga before Hinata goes to bed) and Neji-nii-sama usually is cold to her though she didn't really know why. But she didn't complain because after all, she's going to have a little sister now.

"Oh, I think they're ready." Nadeshiko checked the brownies and smile with a please how it had came out to be. She took it out and let the freshly bake smell travel in the lovely kitchen. The mother had cut it into pieces so that way they can share with the others.

Hinata's nose wiggled really into the scent and giggle, "It smells so good, mommy."

"I agree with you, Hinata-chan." She smiles at her little girl. She loved her so much, she's her little angel.

"May I have the first bite?" Hinata had politely lifted her dress like a princess bowing.

"Yes you may." She gave back a bow but couldn't help but laughed lightly.

"That's not very queen-like mommy." Hinata lecture her mother while taking a piece of the homemade, she had helped out to make.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Hinata-chan." She laughed and took a piece for herself. She neatly nibbles on the corners until it formed into a circle. Then she bites where it'll leave a gap, resembling a moon shape being in the lunar phases of crescent. It was a habit for the lady to do since she was a child.

"This is yummy." The girl smiled eating it while it last. Something this great should be enjoyable to take time eating for her.

"It sure is," She agreed "when you eat something delicious, you smile."-She came closer to her Hinata and wiped off of something-"There's crumbles right there."

"Hey is that brownies?" Suki had popped out.

"Yes, want some cousin?" She smiles at the older person. She treated her like an older sister even though they were cousins and that Suki didn't care about it.

"Sure." She said, taking a piece from the old but still good to use tray. Wonderful, like she have done so a billion times before as she chew until it travel down her throat and to the pits of her stomach.

"Where's Ryuu-kun, Suki-chan?" She tugged her shirt; she was hoping he could come here to take her to get the next Yu Yu Hakusho manga volume for her. She really loves listening to him making the voices he makes to resemble the characters. Her favorite that he did was Kurama's. She loved the way he is ruthless when he needs to be and can still be kind and heartwarming. When Ryuu had read the bonus story in volume seven of it, she was sad that Maya and Kurama didn't hook up. 'They would have been a gooooood couple', she would have whine again if someone mention it to her.

"Ah he knew you all too well and is getting the next volume of Yu Yu Hakusho, little cousin." She grinned at the little girl proud to call her, her cousin.

"Yay! And believe it!" The rather happy person had found this day to be an excellent day for her. Ryuu-kun getting her the next volume, making learning to make brownies with mommy, playing at the park in nice weather, and most of all, someone is staying with her and she can cheer him up plus she'll have someone to play with. She wanted to make the best days of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light from the window had woken the boy as he wonders where he was. He hadn't forgotten about the woman he had met at the park. Did she bring him here? Of course everything around him was different than what he used to be around.

He opened the door and travel around the place. 'It's so big' he thought to himself. He continues looking around until his nose picked up an unfamiliar scent that teases him. He didn't know why he was feeling different than before…maybe it could have been her doing. 'Odd but most likely' he thought as curiosity had come back for him and he follows the teasing scent until he met to another room: the kitchen.

There he met the woman he had encountered. She was washing dishes while humming in a sweetly tone.

"Oh, Naruto, I didn't realize you were there." She gave him a motherly welcoming smile, "If you don't mind, how about you stay with us? I know should have asked you before you fell asleep but what's done is done, I suppose. But anyways do you mind if you stay with us, at least until we find you a better home? But if you want, I'll talk with my husband to fully adopt you." She kindly waited for his answer.

The boy was confused; no one had bother to take him in or at least even bother to try expecting for sensei for his open arms. The only difference was that and he can tell she already has the family she needs and yet she's taking him in even if it's just for a while. It fills his heart a hard-to-describe feeling without warning and brought tears to his deep sky color eyes like the sun over the gleaming ocean.

"Naruto?! A-are you okay?" She rushed over to him, checking what's wrong with him. She began to worry again for him. He's so young; he shouldn't have to deal with this kind of pain. Though herself, she knew all too well what this world brings; she had gone though not only heartache but witnessing madness of all insane people and even the scene of killing from her own family…

"Y-yes." He never acted like this before but he couldn't help it, he lost so much and never thought kindness would come across to him again; he was so use to being hurt that he even had thought about welcoming death to be his friend "B-but, can I-I…hug you?"

She gave him a sad smile and embrace him with a huge hug that oversize his entire body. Like rain would be for plants.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." She rubbed his back as she rocked him back and forth as if they were in a rocking chair. He sobbed softly, smelling the fragrance she was wearing and her long dark hair moving in grace; it was so natural.

After a while when he calmed down, she ask, "Are you feeling better?"-He nodded-"Oh that's good because Hinata, my daughter, and I made this treat. She really wants you to eat them and I promise you that they're good.

He looked at the plate she gave to him; it looked like it was baked not too long ago and seemed to be good so he took it and nibble on it. He smiled, "It's good!"

She placed her index finger over her lips and winked, "When you eat something good; it makes you smile doesn't it." He nodded proudly.

"Oh as I had mention from before, Hinata, my daughter, is bringing a friend over here. I don't mind to introduce you to them, which reminds me more, I'll show you around the place. But before I do my name is Nadeshiko, Naruto-kun."

"Oh um…I should have ask but how did you know my name?" He didn't know it himself but he was giving out a cute looking face (A/N: Oh Yayoi would have hugged him to death. O.o).

"You…ARE SO CUTE! HOW I KNEW BECAUSE YOU SLEEP TALK!" She hugged him to death.

"Help…can't…breathe…" The boy struggle for air.

"I'm…"-She let go of him-"sorry."-She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head-"I have this habit of hugging people who looks so darn cute. Gomensai, Naru-kun."

He, filling with happiness, forgave her as she showed him around the place after she was done cleaning her. The place was pretty big to him for he was really tiny compare to it. But he didn't mind the huge space. In the addition to the walking around, they bump into some people. She introduced them to him and him to them. They comment on him how he was small but he didn't mind. He is.

"He's so cute!" A teenager with short red hair yelped while hugging the poor thing. He never had been cared about this much before; it was a strange feeling for him.

"Suki…" Nadeshiko flared at her niece. Her chocolate color eyes flashed at the Hyuga blood trait eyes, Suki was born with.

"Hai, hai," She whined but gave the boy a pat before leaving "it's good having you here." That had given a small smile to the blond boy.

And…

"Hey shorty, since you're going to live here too, you don't mind me reading you a story, Hinata-chan loves."

He shook his head, "Not at all."

The taller person gave thumbs up, "Awesome."

The female sigh, "Don't turn him into a Yu Yu Hakusho fan freak like you did with my Hinata-chan."

"What, she loves it." He didn't see the problem.

"Yeah, but **too **much. One day, she's going to loudly blabber how she haven't seen a manga or anime that can put romance and fighting together well as Yu Yu Hakusho. And will this mother feel about her daughter being obsessed with that show?!"

"Ah…" He trailed off "See you later kid." And he poof off.

Also…

"Nice to meet you." The taller boy gave the shorter one a formal bow. He had long black (or brown for those who prefers that) hair tied in the length of his back.

"A-ah, nice to meet you too." He was embarrasses on how polite he is to him.

Nadeshiko just smile at the young boys; maybe it might be nice to have a son-like child and treat him like a son. Neji or Ryuu never let her do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last place was at the big tree as he stood there in awe. It had beautiful flowers and gave plenty of shade when the summer brings the hot brutal waves.

"This has been the Hyuga's family tree; they have it for such a long time now." Nadeshiko pulled back her long beautiful bluish hair behind her ear and watched the wind blowing along. She notices he was looking at the swing, "Do you want to swing there?"

"Oh, um…" His cheeks redden; he shouldn't go on people's things.

"It's okay, if you want to, it's fine." She showed him a fine happy smile on her lips.

He nodded and sat there, swinging back and forth, when she asked him if he wanted to push for him, he shook his head, wanting to give his legs a little work for itself.

She smile and told him, she was heading back inside and that if he needed her she'll be either at the kitchen or cleaning.

He nodded and was having fun for a moment but then frowned when he was thinking about his past. He missed his sensei so much…but he will do all he can to fulfill his promise. He slowly stopped dragging down dirt on his shoes. He frowned but it was less the sadness he felt not too long ago though the memory still ach his heart. He didn't want anyone to see him cry just as his sensei had. He heard girls talking to one another into the yard. He did his best not to be noticeable. He was too scared to talk to them. Nadeshiko-dono was kind and heartwarming but he didn't want to take a chance to try to talk and befriends with them.

There were both girls about his age and there were two of them. One had bangs with pink cherry blossoms hair to the length on her shoulders and bright green eyes. The other also has bangs but dark short hair, resembling Nadeshiko's, making her hair in a bowl-cut style, with fairly long strands framing each side of her face, and fair eyes were like the other Hyugas he have met.

He thought they were cute and nice looking enough but he didn't bother to try and just rock himself in the swing. However both of the girls had notice him.

The little pink haired girl looked at the sad blond boy. She looked at her friend and pointed to the small person over at the swings, "Who's that boy, Hinata-chan?"

"His name is Naruto-kun." The white eyes girl said while drawing. She loved to draw; she dreamed of becoming an artist.

"Naruto…kun…" She said his name. 'It was a nice name', she thought.

"If you want, I can ask him to play with us." The girl stopped drawing and headed to the lonely boy in the swings without waiting for a reply from her friend. "Do you want to play with us?" She cheerfully said.

The shock boy paused and looked at her disbelieving. "Why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Well, I see you are very lonely and you want someone to talk to, right?" she holds out a hand to the confused little boy.

"S-sure." He said. It was the same sensation he felt with Nadeshiko and…

"That's great, a friend of mine wanted to see you." She gracefully twirls in her clothing around that made him blush.

The young boy blushed, "R-really?!"

"Really." She smiled "Oh I just remember, did you ate the brownies me and my mommy make? It's really good."

He slightly smile and nodded, "It's delicious."

"You…ARE SO CUTE!" She tightly hugged him giving him a twirl around with a squeal to her delight. She couldn't help his cuteness rate rapidly growing.

"Can't…breathe…help…" He struggle the strength of suffocate had power over him.

"I'm sorry!" She let him go, "I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just…"-She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head-"You're so kawii."

She just had pulled a trigger on him, he was blushing hard and he didn't know why. What was it that made him immediately liked her?

She smiled brightly and said, "My name is Hinata Hyuga. And over there,"-She looked at her friend's way-"is Sakura-chan." The green eyed girl shyly waved at the blue eyes boy. He did the same but more timidly.

The cheerful girl pulled the small boy over to where Sakura is and giggles, "Hey where should we begin the journey?"

"What do you mean?" The confuse boy asked. He didn't understand about this journey she had suddenly spoken of.

"Oh, don't you know? As princess Hinata-chan and princess Sakura-chan, are going to travel and we're hoping our knight can lead the way."

"W-who's the knight?" The boy stutter.

The question had made the girl giggle and kissed his smooth cheek, "You are, silly. believe it." That had too surprise for the both of them especially Naruto. He was blushing so red and hard, you may have thought he had a fever. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun? I hope you aren't getting a fever when we haven't begun the game." She places her hand on his forehead.

He shook his head and said," No…I'm alright."-Then he smiles with a huge happy childish look on his face-"I'll protect you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Without love, without hope, without a mother or father, a small fragile girl walks to where she faces the world alone. It's always been hard for her but she complained yelled for help. Everything that she did, she did it alone and always has. But when a young Hyuga helped her to meet the bright side of life, her world became his world." Nadeshiko was reading the paper her daughter had wrote for her. She loved it but not as much as she loves her. She remembers she told her about her past and that had made the girl sad so she wrote it for her. She smile softly and continue doing work.

"Repeating what Hinata had wrote?" Her serious but loving husband kisses gently on her smooth, light skinned cheek.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I love it a lot. And I notice she rewrites it time to time."

"I think she loves it as much as you do." He calmly said. She just nodded and continues doing the housework.

"Shouldn't you go to work?" She inquired him.

"Don't worry; Yashamaru has it on control. I'm more concern about you." He sweetly said with honestly flowing right through.

"Don't worry; Hanabi will pull just fine." She smiled.

He raises one of his eyebrows, "You finally decided her name?"

She nodded, "Yep, and Hinata is happy to be a big sister too."

"I've notice." The man said settle recalling her chanted to her mother's belly with words like, 'For now on I am going to be your big sister and you're going to wear lots and lots of dresses with me' and 'I'll teach you how to love manga and anime!' but mostly 'Yu Yu Hakusho is the best, believe it!". He couldn't understand what makes his child go crazy about it. He can only pray it won't go badly as he can imagine it to be.

"I just remember," Hiashi told her "I left the key in your handbag." He picked it up to open.

"W-wait!" Nadeshiko yelled to stop him but it was too late for the poor unfortunate man met his doom; Yu Yu Hakusho manga books had explored out of the expensive bag and woundingly hit the Hyuga. It was too shocking for him to get out of the way; he simply stood there until it stops. It lasted for two minutes and from that instant he grabbed his wife's shoulder before she could escape.

"No…Ryuu didn't make her into a loving Yu Yu Hakusho fan freak…She just got those traits from you." A gloomy aura flowed around the two.

"I can't help it! It's so darn _go-o-o-d." _-Her hands was bending in a hungrily desire look-"Kurama is cute! Beautiful, wise, clever, ruthless but times very sweet, remorse, oh, I couldn't tell you enough what makes him a one of a kind person/demon!"

"Oh, Nadeshiko…I wonder how you were able to keep this a secret for so long." He sigh but in a entertain tone though an anime sweat drop hang over his head.

The female went on her knees when she felt a kick in her stomach, "Hiashi, dear…I think the baby's ready."

"What?!" He jumped a little "Okay get in the car and I'll call Suki to watch over the kids."

"You do that." She said weakly and head outside. Despite the pain she is in, she couldn't wait to hold her baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was fun!" The cheerful girl danced around. They were having a blast here. She didn't have this much fun now than being alone.

Sakura agree while jumping off a rock. He was silent which made the Hyuga girl ask, "Are you okay, Naru-kun?"

He looked up to her, "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine."

She smiles kindly showing a joyous emotion, "You're really cute when you stutter, Naru-kun. Don't you agree Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" She slightly blushes making it obvious that she agrees "Oh, um, yes."

"What's up kids?" Suki had come by with a calm dead tone.

Naruto stared at her, what happen to the high tone in her voice?

"What?" She looked at him, trying to stay cool.

"Um…you're so calm right now."

"Of course," Hinata told him "Suki always have this cool and calm aura around her it's, like well how can I say it: Just her being her."

Naruto disagree; he knew the expression she made when hugging him to death. She must have been hiding it when Hinata-chan is around her. Maybe because it was her image she puts up for her for an image of being an older sister or something.

"Anyways why are you here?" Hinata gave a mischief look at her cousin.

"You're going to meet your baby sister soon." Suki said, "I hope she'll do okay."

"Of course, what else, baby-chi is coming home with us soon. And I'll protect her no matter what. It's the way I am." She smiled.

Naruto stared at her admiring and respect the way she is. It's only been a few hours but he instantly likes her. He thought she'll lucky to have a wonderful life but it was more than that. It's like she's an angel who grew her wings without anyone else tell her how to. It awestruck him, 'I want be like her.'

* * *

**Flash Back shall continue in the next chapter! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID!!!! Well, who knows how I would have changed the story.**


	10. Ironic

"This wind feels nice. I love nature." Hinata pulled back a lock of her hair behind her ear as she was sitting next to Naruto. He agreed; nature did lots of thing to help us live. But he was thinking…

It's been a year since he had first met Hinata. And he enjoyed just being near her with every second pass. She gives off a refreshing taste of life and he wished he could have been her real sister. But still they're like family to him and that is fine as well.

"Silly, we are family." The pearl color eyes flashed to the blonde's way; they were shining like he had always known it had.

"Huh?" he did not get to what she just said to him.

"I said 'silly, we are family'. You're thinking that because we aren't blood related, we can't be considering a real family. Well you're wrong because we are family."

A weak smile tip up on the boy's much healthier lips and he replied with, "You know me too well, Hinata-chan. It's amazing. You're amazing."

She smile and said, "You give me too much credit, Naru-kun. Oh I've seen the way you look at Sakura-chan. You like her." She began teasing him.

"Eh?! N-no I don't!" Naruto backed off by surprise.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Te-he you like her. Naruto and Sakura, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Hinata-chan, y-you're reading me wrong. You s-see I-" But the poor thing didn't get to finish his sentence for-

"Okaeri, Hinata-chan and Naru-chan! It's time for snack!" Nadeshiko smiled at her children; she was worry about her little Naru-kun with his shape but now, he's a lot healthier and had grown a little bit but he was still shorter than her daughter, which she gave birth to, was still taller than him by a good four inches. She was holding the bags she made for them.

"Woof, woof!" A small tan color pup has suddenly pop up out of nowhere and took what was on the woman's hands and ran for it.

"Akamaru!" All of them yelled as they chased them. They all well too know the owner of that energetic pup. They ran and ran, going to an all-too-familiar direction.

Soon enough a figure, in their sight, became clear to be a young boy about the same age as Hinata and Naruto. Having two red marks painted on his cheeks, he wore a smile at the two.

"Kiba did you sent Akamaru to steal our snack!" Hinata was huffing and puffing. For a little kid you have got to hand it to her; she did run pretty far and fast.

"Nah, but I thought getting Akamaru to snatch your snack to come here would be faster for your guys to come. Take this." He handed them a small plastic bag filled with something.

"Kiba," The dark blue haired woman started to sound like she was scorning "doing this way just to make it faster does not make it right to steal other people's food."

Kiba started to whine, "I know but this is important. To prove it, open it now."

Nadeshiko rolled her chocolate eyes at Kiba despite that he was kid and started to unwrap the bag, "What makes it so-oh my gosh, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She holds the wonderful gift dearly to her chest.

"See, I knew it would be important. You see, isn't this the day Naruto came living with you guys? I thought it would be nice to give all you guys a gift for the anniversary for having him here. Isn't that the way a friend should do?"-He then faces to Naruto-"You know you have been wonderful to be a friend. I hope we can continue being friends. And I still remember when we first met. You were all shy but Hinata guided you to grow stronger and happier. I think that what makes me proud of being you guys' friends. It's always a blessing. Happy one year anniversary." He grinned widely with a thumb up to show his honesty. He really did mean it. He hasn't seen such a bond like those two.

Ocean color eyes became leaking out flowing tears to a happy Naruto, knowing how much people care about him. He still remembers the times where he would be jaded or bullied. He sobbed quietly remembering about his sensei's words. He was right and because he kept that promise, his life has been so much better. He didn't want it to change.

"Eh, Naru-kun, don't cry! I'm right here." Nadeshiko hugged him. The other two just softly smile knowing it was tears of joy.

"Mom…I don't think Naru-kun is crying in pain…" Hinata started.

"I think he's crying because he's happy." Kiba finished it.

"Oh, well I guess you're right. I see his cute smile he's trying to hide." She snuggle the little blond boy like he was a delicate plushy.

Like hiding his smile, he was trying conceal his blushing, mixture of embarrassment and shyness. They laugh but not in a mean way; they all thought he's cute (Kiba is NOT HOMOSEXAUL NOOOOO DX!!!).

Dandy day soon became net night as the Hyuga girl was watching over her almost one-year-old sister. When it strikes midnight, she'll be officially being a one-year-old and they can celebrate her birthday. Though it wasn't going to be huge, just having the whole family and a few friends to come over and enjoy the day.

"Hinata, since we already finish reading the whole Yu Yu Hakusho series, which new one to you wants to start reading?" Ryuu asked his little six year old cousin.

"I want to you to reread that bonus story in volume seven with Kurama in it!" She raised her arms high, showing happiness.

"Aw, really? Again? You really have fallen in love with Kurama." The Hyuga sigh "But don't you think Naruto would want to listen to something else?"

"I don't mind at all." Naruto said calmly. It's true, he doesn't. As long he's next to Hinata, he's fine with what he's going to read.

"Fine, but sooner to later you'll want to read something else." He said.

"I know I will," She said "but I will love the show no matter what. Even if I forget to, I know we'll meet up again and I will learn to fall in love or response with everyone in each page. I'll catch back what I left and I tend to stay strong on it."

"For such an age, you sure know how to give an eloquent speech." He simply said as he went his way to find the volume. And that's what made Naruto loves about her; how eloquent she is. He could never like that as she can.

"Yeah, and I'm really good at it." She grinned as she did the peace sign with her two fingers on her right hand, being proud of whom she is. She started to feel a bit hyper and when was notice, Ryuu got to calm her down by eating her to drink some of tea Sugi, Neji's mother, had made a lot when someone was feeling jumpy or excited. Everyone who knows about it says it was a miracle-worker to deal with less stress with kids.

When he found the volume seven, he got the two to bed and started reading the page, "'**Hiei **Thief; Wielder of the Jagan (evil eye), which grants various arcane abilities. The eye is a treasure he acquired…that is to say, stole for a specific purpose.'"-Hinata mouthing each of the words, knowing it by heart-"'**Kurama **a fox demon that possessed a human in uterus. Suppressing his demonic powers, he lives among humans as Shuichi Minamino. Here is the tale of how these two met…'"

As Ryuu continue reading the voices, Hinata was anxiousness despite that she already knew how it was going to start and end. Naruto, on the other hand, was being really calm as always. He wasn't the type to go all crazy about it by when it's about Hinata; it's what he liked about her. She's so honest about what she thought.

In a girly tone he said as he read the page "'and to think you're **also**......**my first love**!!"

"MAYA! Maya, oh why did it happen to you Maya?! Kurama say yes, say yes!!" She shouted trying to hold back the tears of hope. She was clutching onto the covers like she usually does when she hears these lines.

Ryuu only sweat drop as he continue the story. Though to be honest, he was amused how she hasn't even gave a hint of tiredness of this story. She has gold of heart though everyone else would never admit that to her because they didn't want her to be crazy obsessed even though she already was one.

When the teen was done retelling of the bonus, he used his pinkies to cover his ear, knowing what's going to happen next.

"WHY KURAMA! YOU BAKA! WHY DID YOU ERASE MAYA'S PERIOUS MEMORIES OF YOU HUH?! YOU ARE AN IDIOT FOR DOING THAT! WHY?! BECAUSE IT WAS FOR THE BEST? WELL IT'S NOT!" Hinata was sobbing with still hopes that they'll someday pair up.

"Hinata, go to sleep. I know it sucks that Maya didn't get to be with him but you have to get over it. If you don't, you will only be stuck on the past and can't oversee the future. You know, I have a…eh?" He saw the sleeping Hinata peacefully dreaming as she was muttering things.

"…Kurama…you…baka…" Naruto giggle was he quickly began fell asleep next to the pretty much optimistic girl.

Ryuu just laughed and head on out. Or at least _try _to, soon enough a window crash, with a certain married Hyuga landing against the wall.

Ryuu didn't realize he was screaming and didn't bother to, "Nadeshiko! What happen to you?!" He asked as he runs to check for her wounds. Her clothes were dirty with ashes and badly have been ripped a few on the edges. She was badly injured with many cuts on her pale skin and she had a bruise on her left arm. A huge cut has on her left cheek resembling an 'X'. Blood was spilling all over her.

"Ryuu…take the…kids…and run…" She pleaded to him. Her voice was…weak and pain was the simplest to describe her tone to this disclosure. Deep in her eyes were in dread, the young nephew not wanting can see it. It was too much, just with that sight, if looks could kill.

"I'll take them but I'm not leaving you! Who did this to you?!" He was scared, something he didn't usually felt. Words weren't enough to describe how much pain she looked let alone what had happen to her.

"_That would be me._" An threatening and powerful had forever haunted his ears. It was too similar to them, especially for Nadeshiko who could barely speak. It haunted her like a ghost seeking for the one it's after.

He turned around and saw a man, he remembers in a picture of in an old newspaper. He was the one who murder many people including Nadeshiko's family…, **Madara**. He's too infamous to forget off. Anyone who has come across with him with wish to forget him. If the person even do completely forget about him, people who have come across him would envy that one person. Lots of things about him dreaded them but what was worst about him all was his presence.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! GET OUT!" Ryuu was enraged recklessly running to him with a punch forming along to heads him. But because he had much more experience, he forceful landed with his back banged against the wall, making him spit out blood in a grueling pain made by the dangerous man, if he ever was.

"Ryuu…" Hinata lifelessly said "Mom…MOM!" She ran to them, tears streaming down her face in her young age.

"Hinata…run with Naruto and Ryuu and…get out of here." Her voice was cracking, more blood was spilling out of her mouth.

"No…NO! I won't leave you behind, I won't. I…I…" She was choking in her words. Never have she felt so much pain in her life. Unknowingly she's feeling the same pain as many others have felt. One of them includes her own mother and Naruto. But at the very least, she felt the pain of why people had low spirits for themselves.

"Hinata!" Naruto was shouting for the first time in his life. Sure he had been though pain but he had never in his life, did so like he had now.

The cruel man laugh in his pleasure, he manically shouting in his will, "Now it's time to kill!" He threw a knife he had in his bloody hands at the blond.

Nadeshiko, only having a small amount of energy and conscious left, used hers last efforts to block the blade with her own body to protect one of her important person.

"MOM!" Hinata was sobbing, feeling so weak and alone. She fall on her knees, not knowing what to do. Her mother had been hurt and she doesn't know how to take care for her.

"Nadeshiko!" Ryuu out of shock reaching out his right arm with no control of this situation, felt a miss of him crash for losing a family member and what's worst that crash of what his hollow heart had made inside of him…

"No…no…not again!" The blonde didn't want to see this again, no not he didn't want this again, he hated himself for being too weak…he could protect, Nadeshiko-dono. "NOOOOOOO!" He ran at the murder, hate him, with all his heart. He took the people he loved and when he was finally happy, he had to take another.

"Ha, foolish boy, it's been about six years since we met. NOW!" He grabs his head and fast as lightening, he strikes his onto the girl's head and that had made her unconscious with a bleeding forehead. The boy's eyes felt tired yet they stay awake; they've seen what he has done before, he could rest with knowing he'll put them to danger.

"NO! Ugh…" He felt his body not listening to him like it was doing the opposite of what he told them. What has that bastard had done to him?

Like a mind reader, Madara reply to the confuse Ryuu after his thoughts, "I've rearrange your nervous system. And by a simply cracking your knuckles I can sent in my works into your pity self. Cool isn't it? I think it's more than cool though." He snickers evilly, which should have made the Hyuga shiver to what he was seeing . You could see the joy that brought out his eyes from his twisted complex mind.

"Ugh…Naruto…" Nadeshiko was almost out of breath and she knew she's going to about to join her family "don't you dare…die…don't forget…what your sensei…your promise…or I can't…forgive you for breaking your promise to him…" The blonde was the only one she can give a lecture before sadly departing them. Hinata was knocked out and Ryuu was too far away. If she was going to say anything she made her chance to wisely.

"No, don't…" Nadeshiko was the second person to see his tears; it pained her to see such sad eyes. It reminded her too much of herself again. The way she was alone in the world, the pain she had to deal with. This boy was like a reflection of her past. "leave me…"

"Gomen, Naru-kun…if only…" She fell in the darkness; she left this world. The old house clock rang and it was midnight.

"Stupid bitch, she should have died on the day her family were slaughter by me." He laughs without any guilt, no regret, or no sympathy. Only the thing he felt was his entertainment, it that could best match of what he thought of it.

"No…" Naruto face has darken, the only thing that was bright was his blood, dripping down from his forehead, and "the person who should and will die is you! You fucking dickhead! You ruin my life and that wasn't enough, no! You had to take someone else life too! You bastard!" A dark red aura deadly casted out of him, it lurked around him, gladly taking over the young ignorant blond. He didn't know he had this kind on power in his hands.

"BURN IN HELL!" The blond released a chucked mysterious energy that was coming off of him and drag the man in.

"Ugh, I didn't expect you to be able to use this much strength! Not until you were at least sixteen. I guess I have no choice. ACURSEN." Somehow, Naruto's power began to drain alongside the man's he had tended to kill. "I will…meet you again. Using that took almost everything I had within me. Trying to kill you now would waste my life away…" And with that he poof.

The atmosphere here was gloomy and frail. The house was a mess but no one in this room alive did care. And the only two that was conscious were now crying, hard at pouring rain would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been hours since they were in the hospital. Ryuu and Naruto were heal quicker than to be thought but had to stay in for at least one day. He was dreaded with guilt and stress. He didn't want her to be next. He keeps thinking to himself that she won't be. No, he refuse to doubt himself. She was his first priority even when he was badly injury he keep saying he had to met her but the doctors wouldn't let him. When the males were released, Naruto checked on Hinata immediately.

She wasn't awake.

The next day.

She wasn't awake.

The day after it.

She has been knocked out deeply. And that made the blonde worried. Every time when visiting hours were over, Ryuu had to force him to get out.

"Naruto…give Hinata her rest. When she-"

"No! This was my fault. I cause this to happen! He came here to get his revenge on me! I'm horrible! And the only reason I'm still alive is because I made a promise!" Naruto yelled at Ryuu. He was clenching his fists tight, letting it bleed.

"No you did not! That _bastard_ was the one who cause all of this! Don't blame it on you because it wasn't you fault! Lord knows, how much pain Nadeshiko have been through! He killed her family for a fucking stupid excuse for he was bored! And he told her, he would come out and get her! That happen when she was about your age and no one bother to take her in! Not until several years someone took her in! The reason why she took you in when you most needed it! Because she knew the pain you felt and she endure it all! And know this Naruto. It wasn't your fault to begin with. Not by a mile." He didn't understand why he was being like this. He didn't understand why he just told a young confuse boy this story of Nadeshiko. Maybe he just want it to let it out of his system. He wasn't so sure.

The boy was speechless. He was telling him a past of Nadeshiko-dono of he didn't know about. The awkward moment stayed like for a few seconds and Naruto reply with, "Were you…secretly in love with Nadeshiko-dono?" He said without thinking. It did make sense to him; he being in the house just to tell her daughter stories, him calling Nadeshiko by her first name without any honorifics and the way he treated her like his age. He had always thought it was out of family love but he guess that love misleading.

A blush came in as shame had hit him and he lower his head, "I guess…you had better eyes than I thought you did. But don't worry… I would never steal another man's woman. And talking to you…well it made me feel better blunting it out which I never expect. I've…always been goofy and a dimwit so no one would be bother about how I feel. I know it's wrong to tell a kid like you this because we all know you have it worse but I think…" He trailed off "…I think that's what makes us human. You get what I'm saying? You feeling me?"

Naruto pause. Yes he does know what it like is. Pretending like you didn't see the person more than that person did thought you see them as. He knew that all too well, "Yes…I feel you. I know how that feeling can be."

"Okay then, I tell you what, tomorrow we check on Hinata, if she's up, you can tell her how you really feel about her."

"Huh but how do you-"

"Well duh, we know how that feeling feels. Besides, you kept blushing when she does something to you. It was too obvious and I was kind of thinking if you still felt this way when you guys turn into teens, I would have boost up your relationship with her. And right now I can't say I honestly support a serious relationship for you guys, I mean you're only a kid! But if you at least tell her what you really feel, then you can't regret about letting her left not knowing how you feel right now. You dig?" He placed his arms one on top another on the arms of the wooden bridge they were on.

"Yeah, but I want to know…This may be a stupid question because I know a ton of reasons why but…what made you love Nadeshiko-dono more than just an aunt?" Naruto didn't felt like he was child. No, to begin with, he never felt like a child. Even though he spent time with the childish Hinata, he didn't felt like a kid. What he felt is a reason to really live but not to be a kid. He feel like he was on the same level as Ryuu and Ryuu feel the same.

"There's many wonderful traits Nadeshiko had, but I didn't really had one real good one. But I guess…no one needs a reason to love someone. Some people happen to love someone with no need to ask why." He smiled gently yet sadly the one Naruto recognize: Nadeshiko's.

The next day they returned to the hospital to visit the one and only Hinata. As the nurse show them took them there, Hinata was full awake in her bed.

"Hinata…Hinata!" Naruto ran up to her to hug her. He was holding her tight and he didn't want to let her go.

"Who…are you?" Hinata was calm and poise which was really un-Hinata-like.

He backed up to look at her face-to-face, disbelief, "You…don't remember me at all, Hinata-chan?"

She shook her head, "All I remember is that my mommy is going to have a baby and that I was playing in the playground. After that, I don't remember. But…who are you?"

Naruto took his hands off of her and looked down. It took a few seconds before he reply to her, "No one. I'm just someone you don't know." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay but would you mind being friends with me?" She said.

"Yeah…I do. Please forgive me for that. But have a good day, Hinata-chan. I want you to live your life to the fullest, please know that." He hugged her which made her blush. It was odd for her to do that. She's usually the cheerful, and outgoing not shy and kept things to herself.

"May I-I…at least k-know your n-name?" She stutter. She didn't know why but he made her heart pound.

"Naruto." He said, "Uzamaki Naruto."

_Naruto…I like that name_, She thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had a funeral for Hyuga Nadeshiko and Hinata was there as well, leaving tears on her face. She notice that Naruto, she had met at the hospital, was also there but she didn't know why. Though she didn't bother to ask either.

And mostly everyone who lived at the compound moved out, they didn't want to be in the place where the sunshine Nadeshiko had once been in their heart. They linger on her memories and they couldn't bear to live in that house anymore. Suki, Ryuu, Neji, Hinata, and the infant Hanabi were the only ones who stayed. It was because of Nadeshiko they couldn't bear to leave. It filled too memories to forget, no matter how painful it was. You couldn't count Hiashi to live with them because he spent most of his time going to meetings and trips.

So now, Suki was their guardian, being eighteen since about a month ago, she can take care of them. At least most of the time. She couldn't go to college but what? It's not like she wanted to waste money to go to some expensive place when she have precious people of her life that needed her at the most to take care of.

Kiba had moved away about two months later because of his mom's job and Sakura had asked Hinata about Naruto but she would tell her that she hardly knew him. But doesn't mean she didn't admire about this aura about him that makes her be more cheerful and get back to her feet. She wanted to be more like him.

A few years later, Sakura had been hanging out with Naruto and they soon began to be girlfriend and boyfriend and Hinata supported them keeping her feelings shut tight. Sakura deserves to be happy Hinata thought. They've been best friends through thick or thin and when she cheered her up when her mother death had happen. But…when they broke up, Hinata saw those sad eyes, she had to help though…she didn't realize it would have only brought things back from her forsaken lost past. Like Maya had forgotten hers and Kurama took it away; Even though not on purpose, Naruto took hers. Ironic that her favorite show would come similar to her life.

~End of Flash Back~

A blond fox stood to feel the wind blowing from the deck. It was 11:59 as he thought to himself of this weather, _this wind feels nice_.

* * *

**I am so sorry I took too much time trying to finish my other fanfic chap. I was kind of sad for me. I wasn't in my writing mode so it took so much time to finish but lesser time to finish this one. I feel so bad, please forgive me. *sob* And I'm going to start doing the next chapter for this and go back to my other fanfic and add two more there. And remember when I said I was writing mostly in the flow? Well this is what my flow got to me. I am also sorry that it looked like it was rushing! I feel like a horrible writer to put things like that! **

**And I have to apologize to Nadeshiko. I felt bad for killing her but it was part of essences and I AM SO SORRY NADESHIKO!!!! But I needed (*Hinata in background: Pfft more like an excuse) the get the show to get a little more drama in it. I'm kinda hoping it'll be intense, if I fail then call me a horrible writer. And I know there were many flaws like for them being in such a young age, Hinata and Naruto, I know it's odd for them to be talking like they were older than that age. But if I made them sound too little child like it would bring more effect no? Or would it? If it would than I'm an idiot for that going that way! **

**But continuing, most likely you guys don't care about Ryuu, Suki or Nadeshiko (which saddens me especially for Nadeshiko!) because you hardly know them which it understandable to all of you. And maybe bringing the twist of Ryuu was unnecessary but maybe it was. Maybe it was. **

**And I have to confess, that 'Without hope without' something was originally for Tenten not for Nadeshiko. But when I created (not fully though…) her I thought giving it to Nadeshiko would have put in better effect so I made it that way. And it wasn't until long I realize I had put Naruto and Hinata in a similar way of Kurama and Maya (ha-ha I'm really obsessed with it)! Oh the joys of writing in the flow can go. I had no intention of it going this way from the start but when I continue writing the more ideas were able to fit right in. And I want to hear your opinions on this one. This one is the one I'm most worry about at the moment. I saw so many flaws (not counting grammar mistakes) despite the fact that it was one of the most build in chapters so far other than the last one. And if you see any words that are put together when they shouldn't, blame fanfiction!**

**I do not own Naruto! If I did, well there will be people telling me that my work sucks.**


	11. Trap

**Warning: Horrible fights scenes that make a chap really bad. **But other than that enjoy this one!

* * *

It was 11:59 as Naruto was standing on the deck. The air was cool and breezy, pacing his hair back and forth. He looked, waiting for _him_ to come. If he knows from what Jiraiya's book had written about, he would eventually cheat death but he will bring Hinata, he was sure of it.

Because if he don't, he will bet to hell that he'll kill him for making a fucking bitch lie that he knew what was capable of and needed.

The later the night is, the more sinister the atmosphere is was here. He breathe in the sickeningly air he hadn't breathe in since the time his important sensei's death. Unwillingly, all the memories of the whole scene recur in his thoughts. _Damn, these memories, _Naruto was angry at himself for feeling weakness to tease him.

It's 12:00. The teen looked to see a black flash flicker for a second in his keen eyes. He knew who's here and he wasn't going to leave without a fight.

He stayed poise as another wind came along. It was much weaker than the other but it was much deadlier and unpleasant.

"Good to know you're here on time." The blonde was all serious and more deadly, "Where's Hinata?" He said, as blood drip from his clutching hands.

"Ah, you've grown so much since our last encounter which pleases me. And as for your girlfriend, she's right here."-He lifted up a tired and sick looking Hinata-"Seems she's not feeling well. But oh, and she won't recover but you won't be able to heal her before she dies."

The sixteen year old grinded his teeth as he tried to stay calm, "Gently put her down and fight someone other than the weak."

"Oh, playing the hero, _Naru-kun_?" He said in such a degree that made the blonde piss.

"No, people could do that is weak themselves, bastard." He tried not being stupid like he had been before. He can't be reckless now. Not when Madara dares to kill another dear one he holds close.

"We'll see about that, _Naru-kun_." He smirks and had pop up a knife to leave at the Hyuga's cheeks in a form of an 'X'.

"YOU BASTARD!" His angry had taken over him, and he himself didn't realize how fast he was he punched the man's face over the wall. He was able to grab Hinata in his arms. She was panting; she felt so thin and tiny which made him even more worry with the results of it.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to have you here in this situation." He drop a bit of liquid in her mouth from the medicine bottle and then kissed her burning forehead placed her down somewhere it was comfortable enough to lay on, knowing he wouldn't be able to run now. Madara had trapped them and even if he decided not to come, he wouldn't have another chance to save her.

It was silent now but they both know it won't stay like that for long. The smell of the air became salty from the water and no one else was near around here which makes it perfect to leave a body to die.

It was all too perfect that it was asking for blood and now.

A fallen leaf hit the ground and a forceful grab thrown over the distance tightens Naruto's neck. He tried to remove them before he suffocates but Madara's grip was stronger than he remembers it to be. But it was less blur than used to be.

"I've became better Naru-kun as you can see. I've enjoy seeing people suffer like the way you do. I get a _rush _just by seeing it." He hisses and stabs repetitively at the blond fox with the same knife he used on the female Hyuga. Screaming, Naruto tried kicking the Uchiha in the guts. Blood spill out of Naruto's thin lips and surprisingly Madara licked him clean in his wicked self of style that the teen shiver by his cold wet saliva being caught by his skin.

"And what I love more is the scent of the Kyuubi I had cursed you in. You've have better control I see. But you're still weak." He grips him tighter than he already had and another continuous stab made in Naruto's stomach and continuous screams of pain continued.

Naruto caught the knife with his free hand and swing it over and down to where it had cut Madara's hands. He moved his hand to the ground first made it as it swings him to land a kick on the ebony's chest and broke wooden crates of items in it. No time to waste he ran after him and strike the metal object at his heart. However Madara protected his vital organ with his forearm muscles and kicked him which causes more blood to spit out of his mouth.

"Gak!" Naruto ached but didn't give either of them to rest and punch forward to his jaw and then another at the other side.

Pounding downward and downward, blood going over him and blood going on him. Blood cells were going all different directions with on the different vibrations what science had explained to classes when would if it were to be question and if to be answer. Not being all in all just yet, it was no lie that this fight was drenching.

Madara thrust his fists into Naruto's mouth making the fox fall with his head hit in the concrete and pull it back his right hand with his long sharp nails piercing down Naruto's peachy skin.

Then the demonic killer hauntingly whispers to his victim's ear "I love the way you're in, it makes me really awake. I'm so glad I've met you."

Everything became calm but not for long as the man summon so much power appear from him that is became visible to the naked eye. A new appearance was forming. Heat was build over another like a contest but it should have been more than that. This was dealing with life and death and yet he was joking like this was all a game. Nothing more than life being played as a game to his mind. It was all he wanted; entertain for pain from people around him. He had placed him as king and more.

"THEN YOU'LL BE FUCKING BLISS WITH THIS YOU PUSSY!" An unforgotten power lurks out seeking for the one it's after; flesh. It was strong, so much that it broke the man's debilities grip on his white collar leaving wrinkles of what was being pressure on. Scars from his cheeks darken and his thin lips blacken. His ocean optic turned over blazing blood shades of red. His eyes were direct at the atrocious specter.

There was a cut made on Madara's ghostly cheek and he pulled out another, because his other one was destroyed from this power, and deepens his cut, exposures bright fresh blood pouring down in streams. And he didn't even bother to wipe it off.

And with a swift drop, he vanishes only to reappear before the blond and choke him again with his right arm. Grunts as Naruto tried to remove off of him.

Naruto pulled him over his body and land punches at him more blood to shed and no pain to continue. Every punch was exhausting; every breath was harder to take in. Sweat began to form and drop down from them. Madara dreadfully grinned making Naruto flinch back.

He stared. No matter how harder the punch was than the last, his grin grew wider. It was enjoying it!

Madara kicked him, sending him against an old thick brick wall and falling down on his face against the muddy grass. More blood he coughed out, staining the wet soil with the red blood cells. He wiped off, unlike the ghostly Madara, and sent out unimaginable power produced inside of him. Red lustful power dashed into him and Madara sent is his own, having two chemicals explode. Light had gleamed under and up to them, highlighting and rearranging their shadows' place.

Everything around them was burning and smoke was fogging up with no escape out. Flames tearing down what was ever in the trap. But just then, Naruto just remember,_ Hinata! _He ran without rhythm or cares to think of anything else other than his Hyuga princess.

There she was, paler than ever, lying under with smoke and sweat, her expression was none pleasant to see.

"Hinata!" He ran to her with no damn off how he could to do it. He cannot or did he had linger himself about his health, hers was much important than anyone as far as he was concern.

He carried her in bridal style and took her to a safer spot for her to rest on. When he had done so, the smoke had cleared and somehow the fire died out. What it had caused left almost everything into ashes.

"Naruto…didn't I told you not to get into this." Hinata was breathing lighter but she was still breathing a bit thick.

"Hinata, you need your rest. Sleep and when you wake up you won't remember this. The painful memories will be erased, I promise." He reassure her but it turn out to be the other way.

"WHAT? What fuck is wrong with you! Don't erase my memories!" Hinata shouted at him, "Fucking painful as it was and still is, don't erase them!"

"What's the point to argue?!" Naruto shouted right back at her "What would remembering it befit for you?!"

"I'm better off knowing than being left ignorant." Hinata lower her head, "I don't know if you remember but about ten years about I asked-" A mouth swap over her mouth before she could finish what she was about to say. Her head was twisted around and being slammed down in a wooden crate, leaving cuts and splinters to be her wearing. Her whole body was thrown off hitting a brunt tree and blood spilled out of her mouth. Everything was so quick and sudden. But then again, this was to be expecting to begin with.

"I'm back." A sinister smile came back for more blood. Only one person left that can be answer correctly to who it belongs too.

Naruto's eyes were filled with dread to see this happen. His heart died from given the birth a new hatred one to be made by Hades.

The power had not left, it was being tame but now, oh, now it was burning flames of Hell. Everything that was once held captive was now set loose. And it wants eternality merciless torment to its damned victim.

Lightening of red stab in bolts batted at the pale grinning Madara. Hunger was in his crimson eyes. Naruto's was more grudging holding.

The eyes that seen Hell, had no tears for it was dried up, long gone. Where had of his tears went away for shelter?

Madara called back for his own bolt and crashes out it all directions yet again and now it was form of demons with drooling mouths striking its meal. Though not being weak and given easily, Naruto thrown fire, dying out the demons into dying fire.

Appearing out of nowhere reflected light, needles shoot at the blond. Each one felt like a bite sucking in blood like a vampire the only difference is that it did not suck in blood. A long sharp painful scream was cracked and Naruto felt weak; he trip with his hand sticking out. Madara walked over stepping on it like a used up cigarette that leaves only a little fire that won't survive for long.

"Pitiful, I thought you were going to-" He was thrown off by a surprise. He disappears but only enough to reappear with a knee slamming in his guts and a knife swung in his chest. His clothing was soaking with his blood mixed with a bit of his attacker. He smiled and said, "It isn't over. Not yet when I waited for a long time." He poked his enemy's blue eyes and made Naruto pushed him back. He flew up in the air and thrust down a punch at his jaw. And he had almost broke it, if the fox had not dodge enough to avoid had fatal blow.

Both of them were huffing, despite the fact how wounded they were, they were not stopping. Madara's desire to kill and Naruto's desire to revenge were strong indeed but one of them will fall; only the question is who will crack in the spot?

Remembering why he was here, he pulled out smoke screen; he had hid before coming here, and release as one huge fog. Molecules had thickened together, giving the blond fox the chance to head for the Hyuga.

Panting, when he found her, he saw how wounded she was. He plucked out the splinters so it won't dig deeper than it already was. He wiped off the blood and treated her quickly, carefully, and steadily before he ran out of time. But unfortunately Madara appeared before he could be haft done.

Naruto carried Hinata in bridal style and ran off trying to put her in a place just enough time for him to kill the killer. However, Madara wouldn't give him the time too and was at Naruto's pace of speed and swung a kick at him. Naruto backed up just in time to dodge fully and jumped up and on rumble and flip backwards and spin around and continue running with Hinata in his arms. Blood of his own had stopped dripping but he still felt the pain leaning on him.

He twitched with one spot itched but endured it and left it as it was. No time. As he continues running, he couldn't not realize saw the moon falling close to the water. He had almost spent his whole night with sleep. He forces himself not to yawn; he refuses to give any signs of weakness.

He jumped onto a bunch that hadn't been burned off and jumped into another room where there were many rooms of maze into the only building that hadn't been destroy fully.

The smile on Madara's face was still there. He knew what he was trying to do. _Trying to hide when you know you can't run from me._

He jumped into the second floor without any objects to help him boost to push against gravity. He walked slowly, not letting him hear his footsteps. It became quiet again.

The room was dark and gray with dust and spider webs at corners. It was like a maze; halls were complicated with turns and ends. Whoever built this but have took a long time.

At where Naruto was, he controls his breathing, doing the same for Hinata. She had knocked out with her conscious shut tight. He held her tight, not letting any percent of having her fall. She didn't look so good with all the cuts and bruises hanging on her skin. She was looking greenish. Most likely Madara didn't give her good nutrition.

_Damn him, _Naruto yelled inside his mind, _damn him for doing this._

He walked in the dark halls there was a window one that let through light in. There a shadow hiding a figure. It wasn't hard for the eyes to adjust the bright light.

Quickly he shoots out flames of his power at the figure and it disappears. He turned around and sees Madara's eyes right at his. They were intense and very fond for blood. Naruto kept calm, stilling maintaining his grip on the pale Hyuga. He saw something was very off…he know something isn't right about him that didn't make sense that changed to suddenly. He saw…no, he _felt _no power leaking out from the man before him. _Why he turned off his power, _Naruto thought to him, _why now when he could kill me?_

"I see you don't understand why I decided to turn off my power." He looked at him with a now very bored face, "You will know soon enough." And with that he dashed right at him with his right arm being pulled back, acting like a sword and strike down like a snake onto Naruto's shoulder and kicked at the side of his hips though Naruto didn't let Hinata go. He felt the spots ached but he refuse to let her go not when she needed him. He won't let Hinata die.

He head for the window, jumping out and landed with both feet on the ground. He looked up to see if he'll make his move. He had. The fox run towards where he would see the moon shining over him, casting a shadow on the front. He looked at Hinata's tired face. She was still past out. He rubbed her arm; he felt her heartbeat near to his chest. He looked back up.

He was waiting for him to come out again.

Something tugged his ankle which made him fall forward but he twisted himself so it was his back that hit the ground. Naruto pulled himself up to see what had made him to fall: a hand.

The ground began to crumble up, showing with red eyes appear and it came from a raven haired Uchiha.

"Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing, dobe." Sasuke got off the hole and checked on Hinata, "Is the pain still occurring in her?"

Naruto sighed, "It stops for the time being. That bastard will regret to ever meet me and all the things he had done."

"Naruto…" A feminine voice said.

"Yayoi?" Naruto stared at the hole.

She came out with her arm resting the ground, "Are you okay?" Her eyes were filled with emotions and tears were dropping down to her chin, "I'm sorry…that I couldn't make it before you would have got hurt…" She got off the hole and walked to him, hugging him with unconscious Hinata being in the middle.

"Don't worry about me; Yayoi…the person that needs care is Hinata-chan."

"What about you!" She said, "You're a mess! Fighting that monster who took away many people's lives!"

"I know…that's why I going to make him pay." He heard a noise. It came from someone in the hole, "No…"-feeling frustrated-"not you too."

"Yeah, I'm here." A sad voice from off from a bittersweet smile. Despite that smile, she was torn up inside.

The blond let out a huff, "What are you guys trying to do? Kill yourself?"

"You're one to talk," Sasuke said, "You look like you can pass out any minute. Leave this fight for me and Yayoi and Sakura will take you guys to rest."

"No." he stated, "This is my fight, not yours, Sasuke."

"You're in no condition!" Yayoi shouted at him "You'll die if you continue."

"Then have my grave done." He told her.

"Naruto…you fool…" Yayoi's sad eyes gleamed in the light, full of concern and worries. The same with Sakura. Sasuke on the other hand stayed poised. A sound creep and everyone except Hinata looked to see the same person they all despise.

"Better, more blood to splatter." A smile creeps onto Madara's face.

* * *

**I apologize if the fight was suckish! But not too late of the fight had start most of it came out of me watching a movie call Grand Torino. After watching it, it boosted me to write this story, no kidding. When I first starting writing this I was so damn slow! T^T And it was rushing too…It's short but at least it's over 3,000 words.*sigh***

**But now that I am done with this chap, I'm going to start my other chaps for my other fanfic so it'll (might) take longer for the next chap to update for this. To be noted!**

**Also yeah I know lots of things did not make sense like the fire being put away by fire but hey I tried. (Naruto: YEAH RIGHT! Even a rock can do better!)… **

**But anyways I do not own Naruto! If I did, I would have enjoyed owning it! **


	12. Guilt from a Friend

_**A short recap: Naruto has come to recuse Hinata from Madara. Later on Sasuke, Yayoi, and Sakura has come to help them out.**_

* * *

Sakura's POV (A/N: Finally Sakura gets to have a POV in this story!)

My heart ached. I knew how terrible I am now, I don't understand why I should even be here, I didn't earn it and yet my body forced my mind to drag into more of the misery of my own faults. Naruto the one I loved is wounded and my best friend…was in worst condition then him. I cried, a long, painful, silence tears burning my eyes. I didn't even deserve them. I have done nothing to earn them and besides, what does good crying do to fix a problem like this?

And then we heard Madara, with his mad eyes, he grinned and he gladly welcomes more blood and that alone was enough to make me throw up.

I saw Sasuke whispering something to Naruto and Naruto whisper a something much louder back to him.

"Dobe, get your tired ass with Sakura and damn it, I'll give that jack-ass a living hell!" from a far I heard Sasuke snap at Naruto which earn him of a good hard slap in a form of a knuckle sandwich (I mean it literally) from Yayoi.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Yayoi was trying not to cry I can tell, "He's injury! No time,"-She glared at the killer before us-"Stay the way you are now and I'll make sure **my **mercy will be yours."

Madara grinned sickly at her and fixed his eyes on Hinata. When done licking his lips, he said, "I will need all the ruthless to be down. _Naru-kun _will be such a lovely toy to dress."

Yayoi lost it. She completely lost it. She ran toward him, giving him a piece of her mind. I was race up and thought she might have killed him. I was wrong.

"Gak!" Blood was dripping down to her pale chin with the fact that it was only cause with him squeezing her fist.

"You were lucky that you weren't killed seven years ago but I'm even luckier because…,"-He pushed her to the wall and began to whisper something that angers her; I wish I knew what-"I'll enjoy this." The way he said it gave me shivers. This is brutal.

"BASTARD!" Sasuke, the one Uchiha I had foolishly admired, was already there and I didn't know how but, he had the female Uchiha in his arms. I bit my lips, I knew it was pitiful and fucking pathetic but I felt jealous of her. I looked at the other way so I didn't have to see more of it instead I saw Naruto trying to surpass his pain to move. I ran to him, checking on him.

"Come on, I'll get you to tre-"

"Sakura, get Hinata and get the hell out of here." He ordered me and I stood there and took it just as it was but something was different this time as it was processing, "And when you do, if we haven't reached you within an hour then call for many help as you can get. It isn't good to let you get hurt here." His eyes were dark and intense. When I saw that look, I felt angry.

"No!" I shouted him, despite that it could give attention to Madara, "Look, I am going to get us out of this situation, all of us. Not me, of course not in the damn most who should be! I know I'm being fucking stupid but hell, this time I refuse to let you go without a reason why!"

After I had what I had too…I felt my body to stream off. It was a very odd and foolish thing to do but I didn't care. I took too much into the bottle.

"You want a fucking damn reason why?" He haft choked and haft coldly said, "Because I refuse to let both of my childhood friends die. Not now. I also refuse to let the girl I love, since god knows when, to have to meet the same fate of her mother."-He tightens his fist and slammed it to a tree so hard; he was already reopening cuts; his voice got softer-"And I wasn't able to save to her. And I know how much regret had turned into a grudge from the moment I got to talk to her again after the first nine years of leaving everyone."-He was able to walk again and his back faced me; He lowered his head, and from what I was able to take was ashamed-"Take Hinata. If you failed, I won't forgive you." And he left. And he didn't look back not that I expected for it. I knew my strength was very limited and the best I could do now was to at least bring my friend back to better health.

I bent down and checked Hinata's face. Even when damage scared, cut, and screaming, she still had radiance to her. It's so difficult to describe and not enough time to figure out. I lifted her up and notice how pale and light she was. Madara's doing. If only I could make him suffer…if only…I could have been more useful, Hinata didn't have to be in this state. My best friend, who always says the sweet and smoothing credit I didn't deserve to take, was in my arms…and all I could do was take her to someone who can heal her. I bent my head lower; she needs a friend who's honest and more deserving unlike someone like me. I…I held her closer to me and I felt her breath on my neck. I ignored the best I could and head for the exit. When I can give her to someone I know will treat her, I'll be the one Madara dies by fresh willing hands.

Before I could even touch the hole, cold hands thrown me to the ground. I felt a great deal of pain hung on the side on my hip and I placed my hands tightly to it as I looked up to him.

"Madara…" I gasped, trying to run to Hinata before he could touch her.

"Not so fast, pinky." He pulled my haired. I gasped again. "I got you where I want you." I could feel him smirking and that made me shivered.

My eyes widens from stupidity. I grabbed a knife from my pocket quick and then—I ran to Hinata, making sure that that she's my top priority. And lucky Yayoi finally showed up to slow Madara down so I can take Hinata in a safer area.

Once I caught my breath and Hinata, I looked at the damn Uchiha in cold eyes, and I hold Hinata tighter in my arms making sure she won't slip off. I dragged her, making sure I didn't hurt her in any way. When I finally reached to the hole, I realized something: Madara had trapped the hole when I had been off by him.

Sweat swiftly fell to my chin and another problem has occurred. I clench my teeth impatience and frustrated. I heard him laughing knowing that I know. Damn him.

Suddenly I was tied of red strings out of no where, and Hinata was no longer in my hands, "What the hell?!"

"Sakura…chan…" A panting came from the one I did not what to use her energy…

"Hinata! You have to get out of here--"

"No, not when you, Sasuke, Yayoi, and Naruto took the risk to save mine!" She shouted at my way. Madara smiled and I dreaded at what I saw.

"Move, Hinata! Get out of the way, damn it!" I cried out but it was too late. The monster had sprung his trap onto Hinata and another person had gone along with her. A light had flashed and they were gone only leaving the painful shot for me to cry.

"Naruto!" The poor Uchiha girl was raining and I joined in. I can't help it, I feel so weak…and useless. I was no help to save my dears ones.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**"

Someone's POV

Everything…became a blur…my head hurts…I felt sleepy. I just wanted to sleep. The last thing I remember was a sweet scent like roses traveling into my nose.

* * *

**Gomen, gomen my fellow readers! I am so sorry! It took longer than I expected! School, damn it. . Well school had came and me lots of work to do! And other things too. Darn, there is never enough time in the world. I am so sorry! *bows repeatingly***

**And I am so sorry that this chap was short! Really...I got tired from writing in fighting mode, it was so diffcult for me so I decideded to do Sakura's POV but it ended to be shorted than I wanted it to be, gomen. And to be honest in the beginning of it, most of it came out of my feelings from something else. .**

**And can anyone guess who said 'I'LL KILL YOU' and who's POV what that in the last part? ^_^**

**And oh, I wanted to say, twelve is my fav number for a unknown reason. And because 12 is my fav number, I will take people's request on anything that they want to read in this fanfic. But all requests that I take, it won't come all in one chapter. Some will come sooner than others, depending on what they request. But here are some rules to this:**

**1) No offending on anything, I will not take any request like that.**

**2) Nothing that is so long and detailed that it'll change the flow of my story is going.**

**3) No pairing other people that is not tended in my plan for the story (however I will allow moments of two people).**

**4) The limit is 2 requests, and TWO is all I will take per person.**

**And there maybe a few more but I can't remember them all. **

**Naruto: Can there be lemon?**

**Hinata: Y-you pervert! *blushes***

**Naruto: *smirks* Come on, you know you like it.**

**Me: Lol, sure, I don't have a problem with that.**

**Hinata: WTH?!**

**Me: Sorry, but I don't see the problem for that though.**

**Hinata: You...you...people...are sick**

**Me: Actually my health is perfectly fine, in fact I never had a cold! **

**Sasuke: Lemon, you say? *smirks***

**Hinata: S-Sasuke?!**

**Yayoi: SASUNARU LEMON!!!!**

**All expect Yayoi: NOOOOO!**

**Yayoi: You people ain't no fun.**

**Me: *sighs* Crazy...**

**Sakura: I finally get an POV.**

**Me: I know, isn't that amazing!**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Yayoi: No not really.**

**Me: You people are awful! **

**N, S, H, Y: Don't care.**

**Me: Hmpf. But I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter! *squeals overwhelming***

**Everyone expect me: O.O A-and we know why...**

**Me: Yep! And I so sorry that this was a short chapter! *bows repectingly* I promise that I'll write the next chapter much, much longer! But it's going to take a while. I hope you can forgive me. *bows repeatingly***

**Everyone expect me: Freak.**

**Me: I know I am. Oh, and I don't own Naruto, if I did then why does this website is call FANFICTION?**

**Everyone else: Beats me.**

**Me: Goodnight! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**


	13. Surprised to be Dead

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" Sasuke strike his fist into Madara's undying expression to kill more than to get rid of—or at least tried to. But he vanishes and choked Sasuke's neck. The younger Uchiha felt Madara's ghostly breath to his left ear and that made the teen shudder just by the unpleasant touch on his pale skin. He tried to moved but the taller male was stronger—more powerful than he was. And it was burning Sasuke as well and he had no choice but use the last option before it was too late.

"Foolish boy…" He laughed louder and brutal in his wicked way as he began to ask his blood line relative, "Did you think that it would be a happy ending?"

There was a short blacking pause that held so much tension but the younger and more mad Uchiha shot a glance before he had spoke. Yayoi wanted to kill the man there but she knew too well that it could only end her nii-san's life.

"Of course not…" he said softly using his side bangs to cast a dark shadow over him, "It's not going to be a happy ending for **you.**" That had made a proud sick smile to be new taste on Madara's lips, knowing what his next move. And he welcomes it.

Quickly, the sixteen Uchiha had bring upon a black energy was surrounding them as the teen screamed for dear life taking a blow that should have been used as the last result. But honestly, Sasuke didn't care what to use now. He wants revenge right here and right now.

"Sasuke, no, not that, other than that! How can you even do it anyway?!" Yayoi cried out to her brother to stop as she ran to him in tears of agony. She knew that the anger and the hurt had eaten him alive to do so, though he would never give himself any excuse and she couldn't bare let him continue.

Sakura sat there, lifelessly, watching him being burn in black fire and everything inside the little mouse trap created by Madara was destroyed. It's not like she wanted to not help but what she had seen in her eyes had damage a side of her…if you were in her place…you would have been the same. The life of Sasuke and Yayoi was eating them inside and out.

Heavy gust that could have taken everyone's breath but instead left scars and blood to be about on. Screaming was accruing throughout the disaster both out of madness and sorrow and fear that was coming to them all whether they had meant to or not. No one could stop this and the only thing that was going to end this is that either Sasuke throws all her energy away and have a 50, 50 chance of surviving or that this ends with a death to exchange. And now it was deciding who to rail in the decision for that effortlessly.

………………..

………………..

………………..

It was the most awfully that the three teens have ever been through in their young life and awfully couldn't bring up to the full measure of the whole scene. Not that it was possible to describe it to any of them anyway.

The bright sun had shone as it spread it's sunshine on the gloomy atmosphere. It's ray were not strong enough to lift them away though.

Everything was silent now. Not even the wind or the incest made any sound. All that was left was four people and one of them was lying on the ashy ground for the last time of living.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

…am I dead?

_Yes…yes you are… _A voice from somewhere; I didn't know somewhere.

If I am then why am I here? Shouldn't I be in heaven…or hell? If it's not the type of place people would usually believe then am I nothing? But if I am nothing then why am I able to speak to you? Why am I able to think? Please explain.

_You see, you are dead…at the moment. Right now, judges…question on whether you should be brought back to life or not…if you are…if you are not…then punishments are in store for you._

For what exactly? What did I do?

_I am not allow to narrow on what they are or why. You're fortunate to even know this. Many others who had come to the same fate are left lifelessly to wander and are off to never know even to the littlest information. The judges…that they were being generous enough to let me be at you side. _

And if you know who I am then who are you?

_That is also not allowed. Right now you can say that I am your light. You see…judges tend to make things too complicated than what is already is…and the longer they left you untended; the more likely you will suffer like many others due to your fragile souls so let's just say that as long I am at your right now you'll keep 'burning' on... It's been quite a while since they allow such as me to take such care like I am doing for you. By now King Yama is pondering…I can barely what they are saying. _

Why? Why do they make things complicated when all it takes is a yes or no? Are if it's possible to bring back the dead then why couldn't all the ones I love…couldn't come back? Why is that? I want to know why.

…………..

Damn it! Answer me!

_Look here, fox, there is things that can't be simple. I wish I can able to explain it but me; I wouldn't be able to explain the littlest details even if I tried. But if you want some sort of idea to understand even by a long shot fine… Usually it would have been thousand of years before judges would do such discussion and decisions. However this is something new for all. It wasn't long ago since another was decided to be brought to life. _

And who…and who will that be, huh?

…………….

Don't you dare go quiet!

…_I think you already know._

I don't know what you mean.

_You will…I hear them about their decisions… And it's almost my time is about to be up. Though you'll forget what I'm going to say, I'll say it anyway. Be careful fox, time works differently here and is can change you badly. But I should say the most you'll have to worry is—is ugh! I…I…_

No, don't do that fuck up cliffhanger! Wait!

_**Heaheahehahea… Time isn't at your side fool.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_!! _

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Hinata's POV

The first thing I saw was someone in a huge black hoodie with the hood that's covering his face. Well I'm assuming the person is a he, how the clothing warps around the body. He was looking at me, I think but the shadow casted by the hood could not show me who the person looks like.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata-chan, are you feeling better?" The person asked me. I'm pretty the person is a dude but I could help but thinking about how odd the voice was.

"What the hell do you know my name?!" I yelled out of shock taking a step back from the unfamiliar bed in a unfamiliar I was on. In fact I'm in clothing that isn't even mine…

"I uh, heard you said it in your sleep." He coughed slightly nervous and I notice a rose tucked in the sleeves. And now that I looked closely, I could see strands of red hair lying down. Plus if I moved my direction, light could reflect green eyes. After seeing that, I felt tempted to ask a question to this person.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Like maybe…" I place an finger so it was tapping my chin, full of mischief.

The person choked, "Um...No, not at all I'm pretty sure. I just saw you from the streets unconscious and I had to help you. You see…I use certain plants to heal your bruises that were on you and I'm pretty great at it. But I do wonder what happen to you?"

Oh yeah…someone had imposed as me and then…a man named Madara kidnapped me and everything after that was kind of blurry to me now.

"I remember someone kidnapping me…but after that is blurry to me."

He nodded and said, "You're going to explain a little bit more before I can fully understand the situation, if you will."

I nodded playing with my index fingers around out of habit, "It was another school day Thursday to be exact (A/N: I forgot, haha) when after detention I notice something odd from the corner of the hall—that wasn't suppose to be in a school building.

"Out of curiosity I checked it—and that's when the copy of myself faced me. She was so quick after she was caught by me and she knocked out me. After that I woke up tied up right in front of Madara. He wanted me to use bait…"-_Naruto_…oh no…I…can't remember…Damn! I want to scream but I have to stay calm!-"The rest are blurs like I had mention."

"Bastard…" The way this person had said it caught me off, "Taking the easy way out…it only makes me want to be as brutal as I want…"

I let out a light gasp, the way he said and put it…I know for sure! I glance at him and launched out ready to pull off that hood.

"I know who you are, Shuichi Minamino!"

My jaw dropped down widely and long, seeing that the person is a girl! I mean I-I know that Kurama (A/N: You will not get anything unless you have seen Yu Yu Hakusho, or at the very least, have seen a picture of him) has…delicate features but this person really is a girl even if Kurama is a whole lot prettier than the one before me.

Surprisingly, her tone had change right when she laughed and replied, "I can understand why you assume that I was the hot demon because of this outfit. I'm doing a cosplay. Theses are just wig and eye contracts."-She took them out revealing a black, mid-back length, messy hair with a touch of an ahoge and dark chocolate color eyes-"I was able to find something that could make it more believable look that I'm a dude. But I think that was really good is my voice changing to Kurama's. Cool, isn't it?" I saw the lights flashing in beaming in those eyes of hers and throughout her oval glasses. She must be about the most eighteen; she was tanned but I could tell her original skin tone was much lighter due to some was darker than the other due to what was exposed to the sun possibly. She wasn't so pretty-looking but then again I'm not either but she looks like the quiet and dark type. Her features are a lot different than most Asians were though I consider it to be odd but in a good way.

"And um, your name if you will?" I asked, slightly tilting my head.

She smiled and moved her face just a little and I notice a small black mole a few inches from her left eye, but before she could speak a loud growl escape from my stomach.

I blushed out of embarrassment but she friendly laugh but said she'll be back to get something for me to eat.

From the moment she closed the door, I slump my body on the bed to rest, wondering what the heck is going on. Naruto…I know something but I…don't know what, damn! Why can't I remember?

I feel like punching the damn Madara in the face. I would but I felt so dizzy and the constant pounding in my head. Which reminds me of what Naruto told me but unfortunately I don't know how to get any of it. But worries me more is if Naruto's alright and if he has any for himself. I remember him telling me that I wasn't the only who has this crap.

I quickly got bored and moved around for no other reason, and I saw an address book at the small wooden oak table. I decide to look though it and flip to see where I was. There was none that seemed familiar. I couldn't even find Japan on the page that showed the world. Something isn't right about it.

When she came back, I asked her, "How come Japan isn't in this map?" I showed her.

"Oh, some cocky kid put white out." She said, moving my hand to be Japan is supposed to be. I felt the rough dried paint. Oh.

"So um, you haven't told me your name." I said.

She smiled, "You're right. I'm sorry, my name is-"

**BOOM **

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The huge impact made my heart race and I ran—well I tried but I felt a huge pain coming from the side of my hip. What am I now, an old man?

"Hinata, Hinata," she said, shushing me, "it's alright, I'll go check to see who did it, okay?" She put her hands on my shoulders and I realize she was trying to calm me down. I nodded and sat myself on the bed, watching her opening the door.

"Hey dimwit," she shouted so loud that it was even crazier than the noise, "watch what you're doing! There's people that is trying to sleep!"

Sleep? Oh, must have been nighttime.

"Old folks need to get earplugs then!" I gasp; I recognize the voice.

"OLD?!" She was buried by anger and I'm too frightened to explain the details what how her expression boiling her face…it wasn't possible for me to do so anyway.

_**SLAM! **_

And she was gone; maybe going to destroy the person. I'm too scared to try to move and see what's going to happen because she…she…she looks damn scary. And I could have sworn my eyebrow twitched badly as I heard screaming out of agony and I did not want to know what she's doing to him **now**. It was too creepy to want to anyway. Maybe she could beat the crap out of Madara and the problem would be solved. Well maybe not since I need to get Sakura and Naruto back together. …I let out a laugh but not out of it as a joke but that…I was experiencing pain for hours and I quickly worried over them. Well I couldn't help it. Sakura is an important friend to me and I want her to be happy even when it had leaded me to here.

The ebony haired woman came clapped her hands to clean off some dust and she smiled boldly, "Ah that feels much better." Scary. Hate to be the one she packs her fist into.

"So um…now can you tell me your name before--"

"Hey, Chika, I brought medicine you wanted us to bring." Two people came in from the door and one of them I know him.

"Naruto!" I jumped up, surprised to see him there. He was wearing an orange dress shirt with the first top buttons undone that made him look hot. And black trouser that wonderfully wrapped him. Oh my lord what is he going to? A party?

But what more I couldn't believe his expression from the moment he saw me. They look soft—fragile like it's been hurt unlike his flintiness and that smirk of his. He came rushing in, hugging me, and muttering things like 'you're alright…' and 'I'm so glad you're okay…'. He was warm and I have to admit, he was cozy but despite that it made me shiver.

"N-Naruto…?" I couldn't figure him out. His grip on me tightens which brought butterflies in my stomach.

She, who I assume that her name is Chika, giggle as she looked back at the person who had just came in.

"Ah, good, now Hinata-chan can use this for herself." She pulls her hair out from her right ear to frame her heart shape head.

"Oh…" I started as I finally mange to be out of Naruto's gasp "so your name is Chika?"

"Yes it is," She gave a light smile as she continue, "星ちか, (A/N: I AM NOT JAPANESE but I wish I was and if you know the correct way, please let me know so I can correct it) Hoshi Chika, that is my name—well sort of, by I do prefer if you call me that."

Near star, that's a nice name and plus she looked great for the name. "And um…I think I know you…"

I looked myself to look at the person beside her. He was tall and slender and he was wearing a trench coat that was neatly button up, sunglasses, which I don't know why a person would when it's already dark, a black fedora hat neatly tucking in his hair, khaki pants and black shoes made for business. I could not make out of his physical features due to his clothing but who cares. Though somehow something about him makes me want to squeal and run around a lot.

"I'm pretty sure we haven't met." He replied in a calm manner. I know there's something about him but I don't know what.

"Okay," Chika beamed while fixing her plain looking glasses back to the bridge of her nose and forehead, "Hinata this is fox-boy, fox-boy this is Hinata."

"Your name is fox-boy?" Something about it is odd but I don't want to make the same conclusion like I did with Chika again.

"No it isn't, Chika just likes to call me." He said still in his calm manner.

"No, you're name is fox-boy! And fox-boy it is, fox-boy! And don't disagree!" Her brown eyes were shining brightly like the stars with all the great joy that I never had seen anyone else before. Okay maybe shy and dark isn't really her even with the fact she looked like one. Or she could have multi personalities. But thinking about it somehow they remind me of someone all too much. I could try to think who but I couldn't list anyone who had the same shining of love that Chika held in her mystical glowing brown gems in my boxed in mind.

"Hinata, how are you feeling now?" Naruto's voice sounded so caring and sweet it was…so unlike him now. It was like he was back to where he used to be before high school. How odd I'm already use to his jerk-ish self.

"Why do you care?" I said in a rude manner while looking at the other direction, though I didn't meant to what I said; it sort of slip like that.

He sighed out of frustration and looked at me with his ocean color into mine; I flinch, "Hinata, I care because I do. And I…I don't want you hurt, okay? Is it really so awful of me to worry about you and your health?" There's that look on his face again. So fragile and hurt it made me look so confuse and unsure about him. Why is he so complicated? Why is he the cliché hot and cold person? Oh I am I being an idiot, talking this nonsense. This sucks all over again.

"I…I don't know what to say." I admit. He just sighed and told me it's not my fault. But I blame myself anyway.

My eyelids began to feel heavy as I lay my eyes on the clock. 11:54, wow it was already late…or you could say I woke up late.

I let out a loud yawn and stretched myself. Gosh, despite that I had some sleep too. I rest myself on the bed and I saw darkness welcoming me.

3rd POV

After the Hyuga teen fell asleep, the seventeen and one-thirds teenage laughed as she nudged the taller male, "And to think she would have known who you are fox-boy."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, she and I are fan girl crazy about you!"-She let out a short laugh-"And why are you wearing shades and that hat? It's not even daylight."

He weakly smiled fondly at the shorter person, "Well if it makes you feel better…" He took out the shades and the hat which revealed beautiful emerald eyes and silky red hair that dangle down his angelic face.

Chika squealed as she hugged him for dear life feeling his well built muscles, "You're so hot!"

The blond rolled his ocean color eyes as he spoke, "Man, you're just like Ino and every other girl who goes chasing around Sasuke."

Even though they had only met a couple of hours, Naruto quickly was use to this personality. She reminded him of Sakura back when they first met way back, only that they were also very different at the same time.

She looked at him not offended of what he said, "What? He's perfect. He's ruthless but also sweet, caring, sexy, smart, clever, supportive, very remorseful, talented, strong, wonderful, charming, great humor, great _smile _that makes my heart melt-"

"Okay that's enough!" He yelled, freaked out of her crazy opinions of the redhead. She's as bad as Yayoi!

It was the black haired female's turn to roll her eyes as she took the coat of the taller person, showing his luscious self, "Both Hinata and I agree that Maya should have been pair up with Kurama!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Omake (A/N: Means bonus which means it's not part of the story.) time!! **

**This one is a request by narutos vixen (And this is not meant to be serious/dark/tension)**

**Omake 1:**

The dark figure rose to the reunion as an evil smile form on his dried chilly lips. "Great…more blood to splatter."

_Slat! __**Blood …**_

Blood had river down on to the chin of the Uchiha.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Madara scream!

"Yeah that's right! That's what you get for messing around my Naru-chan, you jackass!" Yayoi was stabbing the screaming man an orange carrot on his pimple which spilled oozing exposing red blood down to his pale face. Madara's black eyes rolled to the back of his head feeling the pain that was bursting in the unpleasant way it was receiving.

"What have you done to me you bitch!" He cried out of pain.

"What I have done you? What I have **done **to you?" She pause what she was doing to give him a long cold glare at him, disbelief that he did not believe she would want revenge, "Actually I don't know. Let Chika recap the part."

(A/N: Okay! Recap…take two!)

"_Yeah that's right! That's what you get for messing around my Naru-chan, you jackass!" Yayoi was stabbing the screaming man an orange carrot on his pimple which spilled oozing exposing red blood down to his pale face. Madara's black eyes rolled to the back of his head feeling the pain that was bursting in the unpleasant way it was receiving._

"Oh yeah…" Yayoi placed a finger on her chin, "Now back to where I was doing…YOU JACKASS!" She repeats her constant stabbing into the man's broken pimple. Soon, bullfrogs with tutus came popping out of Madara and onto the angry female Uchiha.

A heavy gasp came for the man as he quickly tries to stand back up, "Now…now…it's time to make you miserable."

Sasuke looked at his colorful Pokémon watch and he replied, "But…Pikachu says that it's 4:53 a.m. right now."

_Smack! _

The blond had hit the raven haired teen in the head, "Idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, dobe!" And he landed a punch at the blond fox and soon they had a huge fight.

The pink haired teen let out a soft rasp sore scream, "Naruto…"

No response.

"Sasuke…"

No response.

"Stop fighting…"

"**STOP FIGHTING LIKE SISSIES DAMN IT!**" Yayoi stomped as she was finally got the bullfrogs off of her. She ran to them kicking Sasuke aside and squeezed Naruto to her chest while calling him a baka.

Sakura could not believe that Yayoi would stall—wait, yes she can and she's seeing it right before her.

He couldn't either, "Wait…WAIT! This is supposed to be about me killing you all! It's all about me because none of you guys would have ever been here if it wasn't for me! There wouldn't have been a story if it wasn't for me you bitch!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Pikachu told me it's five in the morning I'm trying to get some sleep you dimwit!" The Hyuga yawned as she ran down to the annoying Madara and kicked him where no man would want to be kick in.

"Ugh, you bitch! What did you do to me?"

"Making you sure you won't get a girl pregnant and make evil Uchiha babies. No offense Sasuke and Yayoi!" She looked back at the two other Uchihas.

"None taken." They said in unison.

Then Hinata looked back to the pained man and finally took out something from her jacket that Madara did not like…

"No…not that, anything but that…" Madara whimper; his entire body was shaking badly but the brutal Hyuga just spit out in disgust of his weakness.

"Oh but it is," She coolly voice echoing the tone he was before Yayoi, Sasuke and Sakura came to rescues them, "The one and only"-she pulled the item and revealed a—"LIMITED SUPPLY OF HIEI AND KURAMA YAOI PAIRING PIC! (A/N: Really…none of you guys would understand about the two unless you have seen Yu Yu Hakusho) Not that I like the pairing…I just love collecting stuff of Yu Yu Hakusho." She giggled in her crazy fan girl ways and started to hop in excitement while the males have curl up into a ball feeling spook of Hinata's twisted mind. And for Yayoi…well she can take any kind of yaoi there is. And last but not least, Sakura did not mind.

"No—" Madara screamed, "I'm melting! I'm meeeeeeeeeeeeeellttiiiiinng!" And with that he turned into a nasty liquid substance.

The gang ran up to the now 'dead' Madara and Naruto asked, "I wonder what a Madara taste like."

All of them looked disgust by the fox's question as Sasuke slammed his fist to Naruto's head, "Dobe, don't drink it!"

"It's not like I said I will!" He whaled, rubbing the ach that beat like a drum.

Hinata step forward to the blond and grabbed his shirt, "You know we weren't be in this mess if you had just told me!"-Naruto knew he's in trouble and he had no choice but to take it-"So I'm going to do this to you!"

Naruto closed his eyes shut, knowing what was coming but only to open them again in shocked when he felt his lips being pushed by something so soft and sweet. Hinata ran her hands to the taller person's hair and Naruto slowly placed his hands to her well grown curves, taking and inhaling what he was receiving. Though it didn't last long as he had hoped.  
"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! You're suppose to be with Sasu, Ita, or Gaa-chan!" Yayoi broke in, 'punching' him in her whaling fan girly ways.

"Pikachu says is five twenty. Nighty night!" Both Hinata and Sasuke fell to asleep, both hugging each other which made the blue eyed boy piss off.

"HINATA IS MY—"

**End of Omake 1.**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**I apologize that it wasn't longer than I said it was going to be…I'm sorry! **

**Hinata: You suck.**

**Me: I know.**

**Naruto: I can't believe you cast yourself in the story. So wrong.**

**Me: I know.**

**Sasuke: You broke your word to your readers.**

**Me: *sobbing* I know…**

**Yayoi: How disgraceful.**

**Me: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *cries* I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!!**

**N, S, H, Y: Yes you are.**

**Me: *sulks***

**Hinata: While the emo writer is sulking I'm be taking her place to do author's note. She's still allowing requests for those who haven't make two of them yet. And after she post the next chapter, she isn't going to continue the request, so if you have one or two, then feel free but the rules still apply. **

**She didn't mean to make so fuzzy after the beginning. You can think of it like a dream…but just to say, it was not a dream. What else…you can say that Chika is in the story but at the same time you can also say she is not in the story. Doesn't make sense? Well if it doesn't, it doesn't. Chika that is in the story is like the counterpart of this sulking Chika, got that? Don't then I'm not repeating it.**

**Naruto: They could always reread it.**

**Hinata: Not unless Chika deletes it.**

**Naruto: But why would she?**

**Hinata: You have a point.**

**Naruto: Of course. *smirks* **

**Hinata: Wow…it feels like a long time since you smirk. And I still hate it.**

**Naruto: Yeah it does feel like that…I sure tell Chika to add more smirking then!**

**Hinata: NO! T.T**

**Naruto: Yes! =D**

**Chika: Hey guys…I'm back…WITH KURAMA! *huggie Kurama 3* **

**Kurama: *sweat drops***

**Hinata and Naruto: No one cares. **

**Chika: THAT'S IT! NARUTO YOU'RE GAY WITH ROCK LEE AND HINATA YOU'RE going to marry to Madara!**

**Rock Lee: *appears and kisses Naruto* Hi, honey bun!**

**Naruto: …*dies from the shock***

**Hinata: I don't want to marry Madara!**

**Me: You already are.**

**Hinata: You're mean!**

**Me: You're one to talk! And no one mess around with my Kurama!**

**Kurama: *sweats drops* I'm not really-**

**Me: Zip it, minster! You're a total hunk! Now take it away! **

**Kurama: *sweat drops* Okay…Chika does not own Naruto or myself. But if she did…**

**Me: *hugs him* KAWAII! X3!! **

**Kurama: Review please, deep down, Chika wants reviews. **

**Me: You meanie! *does the drama point (Again, you will not understand that unless you have seen and pay close attention to Yu Yu Hakusho at him) You can't tell them that! It'll make me sound like a selfish person! **

**Kurama: *sweat drops* I think deep down we all have something we want.**

**Me: …True…*hugs him***

**Rock Lee: Wait…wasn't Hinata suppose to care about Kurama?**

**Me: Oh you're right…I just forgot, ha. But then again I did made Hinata a bit mean. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one because I did! Oh just to say the title of this chapter is from the first English title of the 1st episode of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Yayoi: You talk about Yu Yu Hakusho way TOO much!**

**Me: Hehe, I know. ;)**


	14. Continue Walking

* * *

Naruto's POV

"I can't believe you're Kurama! I'm in the Kurama's presence! It's too good to be true!" I stared at the love of my life squealing over a damn homosexual (A/N: No…Kurama is NOT HOMOSEXUAL; I REFUSE TO BELIEVE HE IS; NARUTO IS JUST JEALOUS!!!) bastard…I want to kill him.

"Hehe, you're jealous." That punk giggled. She _just _couldn't help but making me mad. I want to hurt her right now because it's her fault. I blame her.

"Why should I be jealous?" I crossed my arms; damn her. She's acting like she knows it all.

"You love Hinata. You don't have to deny it." She smiled widely. It's my chance to knockout her two buckteeth (A/N: Okay I don't have buckteeth, Naruto just wants to insult people right now).

"You don't even know me." I said coldly, deciding not to punch her. I must have only made it worse because her smile only got wider and creepier.

"Oh is that so, Naru-kun? I know that you're only trying to be her knight. It's so obvious that even a monkey who walks by you can see trying that you're wearing your heart at your sleeves but you're failing terrible. Hinata-chan is so oblivious." Her stupid smile turned into a cunning smirk before I could have argued, she ran off to hug that fox. Talk about crazy fan girl much.

"Foxy Kurama!" She hugged his side while Hinata hugged the other…FUCK HIM! I'm going to end this.

"I—"

"Hinata, did you know that Naruto is a fan of Yu Yu Hakusho?" She smiled some more to anyone me.

"Really?" Hinata smiled; she looked at me with her beautiful orbs of hers. Damn, I want to hold her…, "Oh, I almost forgot, I want to buy some clothing but…"

"Oh don't worry, Hinata, take this."

"What is it Chika?" She looked at it so cute. I sighed fondly…I think that fox notice it.

"Let's say it's a debit card and it's on me okay? I insist and I won't take a no for an answer." She still smiles…I wonder what she's thinking.

Hinata looked at it quietly and she couldn't help but think it through. She said she couldn't take the money but the damn woman couldn't stop and she whispers something to Hinata's ear that made her blush as red as a tomato. I wonder what she said to make MY Hinata-chan blushes. She shyly took the money and she walked up to me. I wonder what she was doing but it was something I did not expect she would do. She took my hand and she lead as I follow not really sure. I'm pretty sure I could hear that damn Hoshi whispering something to that redhead. And I have something to say to Hinata.

Once we were outside, I began, "Hinata don't you think it's odd that a FICTIONAL character like Kurama is alive and real?"

She giggle, "Well, anything is possible. I mean if it's possible that if we got trapped in some strong force Madara made and you releasing something that only Shonen manga then I say it's possible." She continue to smile and I couldn't help but smile back, "Why are you smiling?"

"Why, it is illegal for me to smile for a cute." I teased her with a smirk.

She just frowned and sighed which made me frown. Why am I such a jerk? Damn I hate myself right now. My heart feels like it's been stick through knives.

"I guess not…it's just that since yesterday night when you hugged me…it felt odd…And you were smiling…I don't know…it made me uneasy."

I could feel one of the knives slowly cutting me up and down and out and I began to feel a ray of hope, "So it means that you like me."

"I guess so." She said. My eyes widen. Did my ears hear her right? Did she just admit that she likes me? I could all of the knives in me dropped to the floor.

"I mean I think I'm starting to like you as a friend I guess." She softly smiled. Too cute, damn too cute. Though it did sadden me that she didn't felt the way I thought she did but you know what? It's okay because it's a good start. "Maybe I could get Kurama-kun something." …SCREW THAT JACK***. I'll knock him right up! Okay…maybe that punk was right, I may be jealous—no I'm not. I am not. I am not. I am—"When I hugged Kurama-kun I could feel his muscles…" DAMN FORGET IT! I'M DOWNRIGHT JEALOUS.

I pulled her closer to me and she did what I did expect her to do. She looked up and asked me what's with the hugging. I replied with, "Why do you skip off on to irrelative topics?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I guess I'm just like that. Besides I couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I am that I got to met him." Tons and tons of weight had crushed my broken heart and I let her go and walked off the other direction.

"Where are you going?" She asked? I didn't respond. I didn't want to hear anymore of Kurama this and Kurama that. If she continues talking about him…I just can't deal with it. I heard her telling her what's wrong but I ignored it and she was so persistent that I began to run from her. I could hear her chasing after me but I was also too fucking stubborn to let her out beat me. I didn't want to face her right. If I look at her just once, I would want to kiss her badly. I even remember when I kissed her before. It was nice but it wasn't what I was hoping for.

The faster I ran, the faster I thought about how quick I ended up in this situation. I think all this time I was my fault that I got myself here. I mean if I had never met Nadeshiko-dono…Hinata still would have her mother and…I wouldn't have to deal with this stupid love.

Once I got my thoughts back together I realize that got Hinata lose me. My pants were soft and I could feel my head feel funny. I took up a bottle and sipped a drop of the liquid. After a minute or so, my mind was back to normal. But my heart weren't.

I sat down and laid against the concrete walls, just thinking about my troublesome life. I never got to meet any my damn family, my sensei that I care for had been long gone, been pick on, beat on, worked my ass off to just get eat least since I can even remember, lived without a roof on top of my head ever since my first five years. Then Nadeshiko-dono raised me for a year….but after her death, I couldn't bear to continue living in a place that only haunted me so I moved out and continue living in the streets for months until I met that big super pervert… I can even remember the day I met him…And even before that the day I left the Hyugas…

………….

………..

…………

_Flash Back:_

"_Please let me go Ryuu and Suki." I said. The Hyugas were standing in doorway, trying to stop me from leaving. It's not like I didn't expect this but I was hoping they weren't be like this._

"_Naruto, we're family." Suki said with sad eyes. I didn't want the sympathy; too much of that. _

"_Of course, Suki-san," I agreed, "But sometimes families have to part."_

"_But this doesn't." She counters. She's determining as the color of her dyed fire color hair. _

"_Naruto, tell me, is it because of Nadeshiko or is it because of Hinata?" Ryuu said; my body quickly stiffens once he asked me._

_There was a short silent before I spoke._

"_It's because of me," I said honestly, "It's because I can't stop my faults getting the better of me. I can't bear to live in a house that only hurts me more."-My eyes rolled to be Hinata's room is located for a good long moment and rolled back to her cousins-"I'm sorry. I really am. I'll one day repay you guys for your kindness. I'll meet you guys again when I do." Before I could have given them a chance to protest, I ran off to the open window beside me and I didn't look back…not once…if I did…I wouldn't have the strength to kept on running—to whatever hell life takes me. That is unless I its much worse than I thought it already was._

* * *

_It was another cold day in winter as I looked up at the sky, still I remember perfectly of every Hyugas' face since I left. I wonder how they're doing. Though a split second I allow myself to smile; I'm sure they're doing fine. _

_I still think about Hinata for the past nine months. Out of all of them, I definitely would want to meet her again. Don't get me wrong, I think every one of them is amazing but…there's just this something that…just clicks when I think about my Hinata-chan: My sunshine princess. _

_I rubbed myself for warmth and continue walking up to the stairs and on the connected sidewalk. I continue walking until I caught a glimpse of the park. The same one when I saw death for the first time. I didn't understand. There were so many people then when it had happened…why didn't anyone bother to help? Were they too heartless to give a damn? They could have at least…wouldn't have matter anyway…_

_I couldn't help but turn away from it; I didn't want to astray from it. As I turn I felt a great sudden crash as I fall back with flying papers. _

"_Damn…" I rubbed my head. The first thing I saw was a picture that looked like…"No way, it-"_

"_You little brat look where you're going before you bump into someone!" An old ugly man about his fifties wearing a loose unbutton vest with a white t-shirt underneath it and trousers snatches the pictures and grabbed for the others as he mutter a few words here and there._

"_HEY! It was you who should watch where you go!" I snapped. I didn't care if he's an elder; he's a rude old—_

"_You need to respect your elders, brat." He responded and I began to argue with him. People was looking at me like I'm crazy but I didn't pay attention to that and when I looked down when he yelled alone, I saw that picture._

"_Old man, how much is that for picture?" I asked as I pointed to this picture._

"_What this?" He took out the picture I was looking at._

"_Yes, that picture," I said, "how much will it cost?"_

"_I'm not selling it."_

"_And why not?" I demanded. I refuse to let this go. _

_He growled, "Why do you want to buy this?"_

_I froze, however, I wasn't about to quit on myself, but I knew I couldn't just simply say 'because' or lie. I need to be…, "She's an old friend."_

_He laughed, "That's a lie—"_

"_No it's not!" I shouted. I hate it when people think that they—_

"_Prove it to me them." He smudged. _

"_First of all, she's born in December 27 about the same age as me." I coldly looked him in the eyes without any fear._

"_That's nothing," he yawned; I felt like choking him, "if what you say is really true then tell me then, what's the one thing that she loves to do?" _

_I sallow before I spoke, "She loves many things, from the talent of her drawing skills to being a little wonderful princess. She loves the gift nature has given and the joys she's been bless. She's like an angel…someone that I won't find like her…I…and most of all, she loves her family." Honestly I didn't know why I said some irrelative…I guess I'm just like that. _

_He was silent for a bit but he spoke again, "It seems…you're in love with her."_

"_I am." I said sadly. I look at my pocket and took out all the money I have, "I know for a man like you, this isn't enough then I'll work for you. I'll work for you until I have paid every penny." _

"_Why," he asked, as if I'm crazy, "why are you doing so much just to get a picture of her?" He looked at me and I looked back at him. Though my eyes have given the answer to him, it seems he wanted me to say it out loud._

"_Because I can't face her until the time is right."_

_He shook his head twice, "Boy, in life there's no right time. Life is short as I can tell you know from looking in those blue eyes of yours. If you really love her, then boy, tell her how you feel. Instead of this thinking if staying in the shadows. If you keep letting every moment go to waste…you may not get another."-I saw the lights in his eyes…they were a lot different now-"I know you're pretty young, but I know you're quite capable—that is if you know how to control it. Come with me, I'll teach you many that'll help you out. As return you have to help me out from time to time when I ask you for it. Then, you can get this picture."_

_I thought about it; from this conversation, it seems he knows Hinata really well. If he didn't then he wouldn't have been the way he's talking. And controlling? That I don't understand but something in my guts was telling me to accept it. But my mind was telling me no instead._

_I coughed and I replied, "I accept to your terms."_

"_Good," he said, "come right this way."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I couldn't help but smirk what he did next. He actually took me to a spring bath where women would take as a 'learning session'. Boy, from then on I called him a super pervert. But then I could feel my lips frowning with a sigh when I thought about the rest. I couldn't believe it but what happen, happen.

I pick myself up and continue walking. The more I kept walking, the larger crowd was. It was most likely because of some sort of entertainment or at least something that stood out. I decided to take a look of what's so worthy of this huge crowd.

It appears to be someone wearing a huge coat with a scarf around him. There was even a puffy hat and sunglasses. A short strand of hair was sticking up and out of his hat. It was pretty odd for someone to wear such a thing in a weather is but eh. He was playing an old red acoustic guitar. Honestly, I haven't heard someone play this great live in person. The music was sorta the kind of music I felt like listening to. It's hard to describe because it had many that could be about. A rare kind to me. So much that I smiled fondly and continue listening to the dude paying.

When he was done, he looked at me, and strangely I wonder why.

"You boy, with the spiky blond hair and blue eyes, come here please." He said in a European foreign accent right as he pointed at me. People looked at my way and I began to feel uneasy.

"W-what? Why?"

"Because boy," Despite of his large green scarf, I could tell he was wearing an uncanny smile, "I can sense something is troubling you and we all can see that. Come here please, I'm pretty sure that everyone here wants to encourage you to come here and feel well, right everyone?" –He asked at the crowd and unfortunately for me that crowd was agreeing with her by either chanting me to go out there or pushing me to right in the open; damn I just simply walk up to a crowd and I end up being in center of attention without wanting to-"Come, don't be shy. Everyone wants to help you out."

"We're strangers!" I groaned.

"Ah that's what makes us even closer." He said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I couldn't believe how quick I changed to many conflicts I created unknowingly.

The crowd was fussing but the guitarist shush them sweetly, "Ah, boy, many things in this world doesn't make sense. But it doesn't mean we can't make some fun here with helping one another. We can all string together many hints that give to us. Now come, everyone is waiting."

I sighed; this person is weird but it adds up enough, "Alright." I gave up and continue walking into more craziness. The crowd was cheering for a brief moment while I was walking towards the unknown person and I stood though, not sure if I look stupid or I looked annoyed or both.

When I was just enough close to this person, the crowd got quiet and he spoke, "Give me your palm, please."

"Why?" I raised one of my eyebrows and the other suck.

"It's like fortune telling expect this deals with emotions, boy." He explained.

"Whatever…" I know I'm being rude by it's the way I am. I took out my hand to him and he took it, carefully reading or whatever he's doing. Oh lord this was stupid.

"I can feel a strong emotion," he stated but I didn't believe him, "you want someone to acknowledge you for a strong entity, someone who is really dear to you. And you want more than that as well but it's still aptitude; it's still an egg. It's waiting to hatch but it doesn't have the right nutrients to be ready to be alive. You feel frustrated, sad, happy even, and most of all…jealous."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in a serious whisper. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

He smiled underneath that thick clothing and deep down I think he's insane just from looking into his chanting orbs; I wanted to run—run anywhere but here but we know my body wouldn't let…it wanted to hear what he has to say whether it wasn't or was against my will, "You know me; you know me not. I'm just another person in a crowd, just another person in this cruel twisted sensational world. I have many names, been to many places. I've seen all kinds of things. I'm also in a storytelling currently. But most all of that you need to know about me, I'm one who have something for you to do for everyone and I know you'll do it because the only thing that's making you is you, Uzumaki Naruto. Or should I say Namikaze Naruto."

Who the hell does he think is?! Well he just said but what the hell?

Still, I couldn't budge…it's as if I'm under a spell…

"Why are you acting as if you're trap, Naruto-kun?" He said in a stretch sweet tone, "You're arms and legs are fine, though why don't you take a seat? He offers a seat on the concrete and the crowd was telling me to take a seat. I knew this wasn't going to be the easy way and surprising I was able to move. I can't understand what he wanted from me or what he has done to me. But I can find out.

I gave a fake smirk, "Alright…so what the damn do you want me to do."

"Sing." He said as he holds up an angle on the neck of his guitar.

"Sing?"

"Sing." He repeated and I stared straight at him.

"Why?"

"I have an audience," he said, "It's my job to entertain them."

"And it isn't mine." I felt something about this is reeking…

"On the contrary, boy," he said as he loosen the ugly color scarf, "you're entertaining people right now and for the past few weeks."

"Explain." I said.

"You'll find out along the way, oh by the way, about the song choice, don't worry, just go with the flow with what I play and you'll know what to sing and I'll play along right then and there."

"The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can leave," I grumble and the song started the beats tango with one beat to the other at the first fifth teen seconds and it slowed down to a different key—one that suffered in hope. I just listen until I knew what lyrics to sing but honestly I could never sing so well yet here I am, being stupid and starting crap all over the place. I sighed, what goes around comes around meanwhile the crowd's excited which I don't even know why. I found the lyrics that matching the beat of the song and I waited for the melody of the song to match the words.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._"

Cheesy song I know but that's what came to my mind."_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried._"

My mind was all juggle up and I have many to ask and many that I want to throw away but it's as high as Shikamaru's grades, my mind is pretty mess up."_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._"

A solo of guitar came up and I nodded my head to the beat. I realized that my foot was tapping to the rhythm and everyone in the crowd was enjoying themselves. I couldn't help but smile at the bit. It was warming and yes I admit I like this cheesy song. "

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

The song ended with a few plucking and the listeners began to cheer or clapped and I only complained, "Okay, I did your stupid little nuisance; I'm leaving."

"Not before one special person speaks to you."

"What do you mea—?"

"Naruto…is that you…singing?" I turned around and saw Hinata staring at me. My whole body froze out of fright and surprise. My eyes were only looking at her and saw nothing else. My heart was pumping to spite me into beats each time she walked a little closer to me. I'm afraid what she'll say which is stupid I know…but she's important to me…and I fear her opinion that can tear me apart any minute in her grasp.

She smiled and I saw a bit of the black background to brighten, "Wow, I didn't know you can sing."

"I didn't know I could." I weakly reply of relief—she isn't mad. She has the right to. "So…since how long were you here…?"

"Right as you started singing," she placed the back of her palm on my burning forehead, "so were you singing about someone, someone that you love? The way you sang sounded hope being shatter. Is that why you were running? You were thinking about that special person?" She innocently asked me but I couldn't help but patted her head playfully.

"Nah," I lied, "the crazy dude forced me into it."

"What crazy dude?" She looked at me strangely.

"Over"-I looked to where he was-"…hey where did he go? In fact, where's the damn perky crowd?"

"I didn't see any person with you, let alone a crowd. You must be tired, let's head back to Chika's place and you can rest there. Maybe Kurama-kun may have something to heal you up. Then when your health is a lot better, we can finger out how to get back home, alright?" She said, sounding worry. I gave a sad smile but the sweet tone of her voice was enough for me…for now.

* * *

3rd POV

The pink haired teen limped over to where the raven haired teen was. So did the adopted Uchiha. They had a sparkle of sadness as they helped him up.

"You okay, you baka?" Yayoi gave a sad smile.

Sasuke gave a weak laugh as his response, "Yeah…what Madara did to me is nothing compare to what I did to myself." Yayoi can agree.

The morning has come and the force field had faded away. Sweet sounds have arrived as music to their ears but the view here was depressing in their eyes. Naruto…Hinata…they were gone so did their bodies. They knew the bastard Madara couldn't have taken them away. They, expect Sakura (who was in a denied state at the time), knew it must have happen when Madara had zapped them…zapped them real hard; however it isn't shocking that he would do that. Even though they were tired and exhausted, they wanted to know why he did it all. What was the point? Or what it because he's a nut in the head? There was only one way they can do that.

"Madara, you're beaten," Sasuke looked down to Madara, "what did you do to Naruto and Hinata? And why did you did all of this shit?!"

Even when he's badly injured and near to his last breathes, the wicked of his smile was undying, "Yeah, you did beaten me…but it isn't the end. Not for me…not for you. This is far from over. The story is still walking…it isn't at its climax."

"What do you mean? Do you take this as a joke, you jackass?!" Sakura yelled at him. She couldn't believe that no good bastard was acting like he's the winner of some game.

"Oh no, Sakura-chan," he still grinned, "I'm taking this very seriously; I'm helping, whether you can see it or not, I'm helping for the benefits for you all."

And he died laughing.

* * *

The room was finally clean and the day was a nice sunny day. But it didn't mean a thing.

The ebony haired Chika was washing the dishing as she talked though the phone, "Okay Hinata…I'll let Kurama know. Bye."-She hung up the phone and place it on the counter-"Hey, fox-boy, could you make some of the special herbs for Naruto? Hinata said he's feeling unwell."

"Sure, know when they'll head back?" The fox was reading a hardback cover book that was more than four hundred pages.

"They're heading back now," She giggled in a happy tone, "I think they make a cute couple, you agree? I mean Naruto and Hinata."

"If I spoke of my answer, people are going to fuss." He calmly said.

The college student muttered a few words and began washing her hands before she spoke in a real reply to the green eyed redhead.

"Boo, you're no fun, Kurama. Being too serious," She gave him a realistic idiotic look, "but then again, that's what I like about you but it's also what I dislike about you too. And what I dislike about you even more is that you're a romantic masochist—do you have to ruin your chances at love? Every time I think about it, it males me mad that you didn't return Maya's feelings even when you feel the same! And don't lie, fox, I know you know." She did the 'I'm watching you' on the redhead and he simply smiled at the younger person.

"Of course Chika-chan, you know." He left the room to start the medicine and the brown eyed young adult was writing something on the yellow pad.

"Make…sure…Kurama…gets…hook up…with Kitajima-chan." She mutters the words as she scribbles the words into the paper as her next priority. With the current one is being of course Naruhina.

"Naruhina, what a cute couple name it is. NARUSAKU IS GOING DOWN!!! (A/N: If you like Narusaku, I have no problem with it, honestly I don't but if you're offended by this, I deeply apologize)" She hopped around but she slowly paused with a suspicious look. She walked to the counter and touches the spot where her phone was.

"Yusuke, I know you're here." She said coolly.

A voice snicker, "You're getting slow on noticing presence."

"I was occupied with my thoughts of Naruhina, you dimwit."

"This is exactly why you called me here. So what do you need?" He looked around the room with hands into the pockets.

"I'm going to be a bit busy for a few weeks before the end of the week and I'm hoping that you can help out a new friend of mine."

"Sure, why not. So what am I suppose to do?" He accepted with a gangster nod.

"Naruto and Hinata are both potential fighters but they awfully don't know how to use it. Being a man who had gone through the crap of training, I believe you are the man at the job. And it's just for a few weeks. But I want you to give them a week of warm up and then a heck of a land-slide pack of punch. I do not doubt that they will have the rest up to them. You're in?"

"Any time." He grinned as she did too. They had a great connection together, as friends of course.

"Excellent. Now we get Hinata-"

"Hey, I'm back--…"-The blue haired sixteen year old stared into space, making both of the black headed Asians to sweat drop-"…OH MY GOSH! YUSUKE IS HERE TOO!!!"

"Ow…" the poor blond boy lied on the hard cold floor.

* * *

**A/N: Hello I'm back. My school gave us an extra two day off of school. And I'm thinking while I was writing this to write two more chapters since I really got my writing spirits to work on this work. I feel that I'm finally really getting into the rising action and I getting more to my point of the story now. I know this is selfish of me but...review please? For the birthday girl?**

**Hinata: Your birthday was two days ago.**

**Me: *pouts* I know...but it encourages me. Flame, boy I don't care, actually it only boost my writing. But if it's off topic of the fanfic then yep that's unneeded. **

**Sorry that it felt like it's rushing...I couldn't help it...**

**I like crossing things over and actually there's something I want to say but I'll say it another time when the time comes. Oh, do you remember that I'm writing another fanfic (if you didn't I'm guessing you didn't read the A/N)? I'm writing it and then this and then it and then this, etc. So that's a reason why it takes a bit of time to update this one.**

**Also, I changed humor to supernatural because I thought I'm not really putting humor into this story hardly. And also becuase there's going to be more supernatural than humor anyways.**

**And gosh, I really made Hinata dense! HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE ABOUT THAT BOY'S FEELINGS!**

**Hinata: You just said it yourself, you dimwit.**

**Me: Oi. . And I don't own anything...if I did...I would have done lots of crossovers with my own creation. It's fun to cross things over. And I don't own the song too. (I don't think I need to say what's the title of the song^^) Until next time. ^_^**


	15. Greater Depths Secerts Still Untold

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *RUNS AROUND SOBBING***

**Hinata: What the hell is wrong?**

**Me: No one reviewed! T.T**

**Hinata: *rolls eyes* Don't you think that they have their own lives?**

**Me: *pokes fingers together* Maybe...**

**Hinata: Ugh, just to make it quick, Chika doesn't own anything well expect herself and some two other characters...**

**Me: HINATA!**

**Hinata: What now?**

**Me: You spoiled them!**

**Hinata: Whatever, enjoy.**

* * *

"Hinata-chan, as you can see this is Yusuke. He's here for a reason." Chika explained.

"Reason?" She tilted her head.

"Yep, call me your new teach." He grinned.

"The Yusuke grin! My gosh, Naruto this is cool!" She chirped.

The blond got up off the floor and he spit out dust, "Yeah…real cool."

"So this is the Naruto you were talking about…ah, I can see why Chika needs help."

"What the hell—"

"Shut up, Naruto. You couldn't stop Madara yourself, you shouldn't complain." Chika looked at him seriously, "Right now, even an old lady can beat your ass down. Don't give such a tone. Dangers are going to come and Yusuke, Kurama or me isn't going to be there to save your hind when you couldn't take them down yourself. I won't be here for a weeks at the end of the week and I need someone to take my place to train you two. Yusuke's the right person to assist…even if he is cocky."

Naruto gulp, _boy is this really important?_

The grease back haired male snickered which caused the Hyuga to squeal in her fan girl ways, "Kurama and then Yusuke…wow! I wonder if I can meet Hiei too." She jumped around, cooling down the serious female to smile.

The brown eyed adult looked at him, "She knows…Hiei?"

"Ah, she knows all about you guys and your past detectives missions..." Naruto grumble.

"How?" He jumped up.

"Stories, manga, that kind of thing." Chika smiled while rolling her eyes.

She grabbed a book from the shelf and places it on the wooden table, "Okay, Naruto, Hinata I want you guys to listen to what I'm reading."-They just nodded and the lady took that as a reply-"And I'm only reading it once. Before you ask, I have to bring this with me for a project for the college I'm taking. Alrighty then…"-She flipped the pages until she founded what she was looking for-"'Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand achs like the pulse of the blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls but pass it does. Even for me.'"-She dramatically closed the book and hold the book very close to her heart-"…"-however everyone else just blankly stared at her crazy; when she notice this she looked at them crazy-"Why are you guys looking at me like that?

"Why the hell did you read such useless junk?" Both males asked her.

"…and from the Twilight story thing too." Hinata added.

"It is not junk," she defended the item in her hands, "this is important! Super important! Really super important, in fact—"

"Okay, okay, we get." They looked at her annoyed.

"No really, this is really super important…at least for the two of you three." She said somehow and irrelatively/relative persuasive.

"…Okay I know it's not me. I'll be getting some of your roosted turkey." Yusuke was squatting leaped up and onward to the refrigerator.

They ignored him and Naruto predictably asked, "Important how so?"

"I dunno." She flicked an cherry into her mouth, "I need to buy some more cherr-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" The blond yelled at the older woman.

"Yep." She grabbed a lollipop.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM RIGHT NOW YOU TWIT?!" Naruto shouted even louder.

"I see he doesn't need them down."

"Kurama!!" The Hyuga lally-dally in a cutest chibi form to the plant user demon and hugged him; she's being a good old spazz anime character, "It's so good to see you!"

Naruto looked at him and was ready to attack but lucky Chika was able to spot the sheathing blond boy and she hurried him to a different room, leaving the poor redhead fox boy doom in the girly fan girl's eager hands. The sixteen-year-old blond was sadden, angered, disgusted, and spazzed from the young girl's twisted mind. Little by little, his brain couldn't think right and zoned out of dizziness and how the fast everything is spinning. It was as if the tan skinned Chika Hoshi is fast as a jet…it came to a halt when they reached to a baloney that is connected to the house.

"Okay, look boy, I'm not fortune teller. I just know you're going to need to protect yourselves…And you really need to control your temper." The older teenager commented as she jumped of the vast area and downward the ground that's two stories below.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Naruto snapped back to reality as he felt his whole face push against the wind.

The long haired female just laughed as if it's a game and landed perfectly on the land, "It's call balance my friend."

"No," Naruto disagree, "IT'S CALL YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Oh, you'll learn how to balance yourself after you can control your energy." She dropped the teen and smiled which disgust the boy.

"When are you leaving again?"

"At the end of the week and at night." She answered him, "Make sure you put full effort during training through out few weeks after that then haft-ass your way."

"Huh?" He stared at her but she only sighed, knowing that she shouldn't have said that.

"Never mind, you fox," Chika ruffles her messy hair, "anyways, I want to give one little exercise before I leave…"

* * *

"Hinata-chan, don't you think you need to calm down." The redhead fox sweat drop by the much younger person action.

"Oh, oh, I don't think I can," She chirped, dancing around, "It's awesome. You're awesome."-She jumped around in little circles-"You know that you were in manga book and in an anime that I used to watch a lot."

"You don't say," he said calmly, letting the girl continue.

She nodded giving a quick sharp squeal, "Uh huh, my cousin, Ryuu, used to buy all the volumes and read them to me when I was little…I loved it all in my heart and not a single tingle of love I have for it went away. I know I sound like a total fan girl but I honestly want you guys to have the happiness on what you guys want than just what I want because that's me as a fan girl for you. A fan of Yu Yu Hakusho."-She twirled around and happily clapped-"It's a dream come true for me, and I couldn't ask for it any other way. But I do feel something about you guys is related but I don't know what…OH, OH YUSUKE! I want to know how Keiko's doing."

"…" Yusuke was silent, _if what she said is true then we really were in a manga/anime_, "Well, she's doing fine, actually-"

"ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO HAVE A BABY?!" Hinata hung over him which made the former detective nervous for once in his life.

"Eh…um…" Yusuke stammer, "I uh… you see…"

"Well," Hinata placed her hands on her hips in a feminine way, "as I remember, you promise Keiko you'll marry her when you spent the last three years…"

"Okay, okay I get it, sheesh, hypocrites…" Yusuke mutter; Hinata flick a finger at him, "Ow, women… OW!"-The blue haired Hyuga landed many punches for the typical insults he'd make-"Okay, okay!"

"Anyways," Hinata said, "what's our first lesson, sensei?"

"Ah, we won't be starting until Chika leaves," he pulls himself back up, "she actually wants you give you a small exercise after she's done with that blond jealous boy."

"Naruto? Jealous?" Hinata question. She looked dense and confuse; both men notice this.

"You're dense aren't you?" Yusuke said to her.

"What do you mean Naruto is jealous? And who is he jealous of." Yusuke couldn't disbelieve what she just said but he decided to…

"Look, Hinata, we're people who met not too long ago, even if you know a bit about me from a manga. But that doesn't mean we are both use to each other, understand?"-She nodded childishly-"Good, now I would like to know…if what you say is true about me being in manga…could you prove it?"

The two demons can see the sparkles in her pearl eyes and she began to nodding like a drunk person, "Yeah…I sure can: Yusuke Urameshi began as a fourteen-old boy that got run over by a car to save a little boy that was getting his ball…"

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" the blond Uzumaki struggling of moving which his wrists and ankle were chained by these unnatural glowing cuffs flowing like electric currents. He had first been shock about it but she told him that it wasn't going to kill him…yet.

"You lack a bit of endurance," Chika explain, "well, actually a lot. You also lack of control and expanding it to a great variety that I know you're capable of, but you just don't know how to. This is a task that I shouldn't be doing to you soon however since you have that Kyuubi, the blood in your veins changed it to a different case."

"How do you even know—?"

"You talk in your sleep." She said general.

"Oh…" He looked away.

"And you also talk about Hinata-chan." She added.

He looked back up, "What do you know?"

She smiled, "Most of it is what I already knew. Why don't you just tell her, you dimwit?"

"Let's not get off topic." He quickly said.

She crossed her arms, "You just don't want to talk about it."

"True," he admitted, "but there won't be anything to talk about if I don't live through it."

"Okay, okay," she sighed, "back to the exercise. I want you to control yourself not by strength but these things call spirit energy. For an easy start, think of them as calm silent waves or heavy breathing. It'll allow you to control but it'll take time and it may get tiring at first. But if you kept using it you'll eventually build a stronger endurance."

The foolish blond tried to pull them apart however, he felt his muscles were tiring; the girl shook her head as she listen to his grunts, "Naruto, I already told you…strength is not key. Relax; focus your energy as waves or breathing like I said."

"Okay, I was just testing…" He defended him self and let the darkness temperately consume his eyes. His bones felt tired when his muscles were aching from trying to pull apart the chain. He imagines waves pushing forward and back and his breathing became slightly heavy. His fingers were twitching as well as the rest of his body. It moving slowly and scratching on the edge but it's processing. The sixteen-year-old never experience this much effort that was so frustrating in something that seemed to be simple. His body became shaky as he felt stronger flowing currents, almost strong as rivers. He began to scream and an aura that's different than what he's use to exploded.

"Naruto," She said, "Relax, Naruto, you're forcing yourself too much."

The ground felt as if an earthquake is coming but Naruto felt something much worse than that. He screamed out curse words…curling…around…a…free…thin…silk…covering over him…over Chika…over the land.

_A wind element…_Chika thought, _so that's his strongest… _She couldn't interrupt this now…she has to study his database—include, omit, etc. Of course if it were to go to a drastic level, she would step in and…

_Click! _Chika's eyes level enough to see the youngster arms pulled and his feet walking himself to her and she smile knowing his next words.

"Okay, I did it. I'm able to move in this crap, now take it out."

"Oh no, Naruto, it's only the start." She smiled wider, "you aren't taking it off; didn't I gave hints of it."

"WHAT?!" He groaned.

"The longer you wear it, the powerful your energy is and that growth too." She said in a more serious tone, "If you want to live, I suggest you use your energy twenty-four seven, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I hate you." He growled.

"So does my brother." She pulled back her hair, "Anyways, this was more than what I thought it would be, good job."-She puts a thumbs up-"I'm going to give you a secret code to unreleased the bind but I trust you to use it when the time is right."

* * *

Kurama and Yusuke were staring at the rather talkative girl as she came to the end of her memory of her love to prove how well she knows about them. No surprise that they felt rather…

Hinata was dancing around wandering in her own world and feeling pump. She had told every little inch of detail to the two listeners and has every moment at the right timing. No mistakes, no adding in what wasn't there or taking out what was there. She showed emotions, motion every fighting scene down to the spot. It was so amazing that it's creepy amazing. Never will Yusuke will ask such a question, in fact it's possible the most scary moment he had ever lived though. A person who can explain something that could write into a novel and add opinions to it within a few hours. That is Hinata Hyuga, a girl who grew up reading and watching Yu Yu Hakusho.

Finally the happy girl went came back down to Earth, "Anyways, it's also the reason why I like to draw a lot. I'm really inspired by all of you guys. Even Kuwabara. I even want to become a mangaka."

Yusuke scratches the back of his neck, "You really like talking don't you."

"No," she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled widely resembling Chika's, "I just like to talk about you guys a lot."

He sighed, "You're just as bad as Chika."

"I think Naruto had said that to." Hinata placed a finger over her lips, "Or maybe he said that about Chika with Ino or something instead."

Kurama chuckle by this and the Hyuga princess was please by this even though she didn't fully know why. She ran over him and began squeezing him causing the two sweat drop.

"Did you know you have the cutest laughs?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"So I have been told." Kurama recalled the times the colleague fan girl (aka Chika) had said and did the same thing.

"Oh," Hinata remember something randomly, "Where's the phone? I want to talk about something to my family."

"It's over at the kitchen." Yusuke pointed.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked over then and looked for it. It was hanging on the wall by stacks of paper and she gladly picks it and dials the number. However when she was waiting for it to be pick up it was the computer lady saying something, '_I'm sorry, this has been disable or inactive. If you…'_

"That's odd…it's saying there's no such number." She commented.

"Maybe they changed the number." Yusuke said, "We can take you."

"No…" she shook her head, "they wouldn't change their phone number unless it was really urgent…um if it's alright, I'm going to use Chika's laptop…I got to check to see if my friend can tell something to my family…"

"Feel free, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Okay then," Hinata open the laptop and turn it on. When she finally clicked on the internet icon and the page show up. She typed down YouTube and looked for Tenten's channel. It wasn't there. She tried Hanabi's. Same way. Sakura's, Ayame's, and Temari's…none of them were there.

"What the hell is going on…?" Hinata stared blankly at the screen.

"I'm guessing something's wrong." Yusuke said as he scratched his neck.

"Like hell it is," Hinata mutter bitterly, "I don't understand why."

"We'll find out, don't worry, Hinata-chan." Kurama said and this time Hinata smile sadly as she rolled in her fingers into a fist on the surface of the machine.

"I hope so." She said. _I got to tell Naruto…_

"Now, let's not get so dramatic," Yusuke interrupted, "oh look, Chika's here."

As the door open, the colleague student was yawning as she greeted the others; sadly Hinata was a bit disappointed but she shook it away, "So where's Naruto, Chika?"

"He wanted to be alone for a bit." She head for the kitchen and prepared for some late coffee. The younger female followed for more answers.

"So where did he go?" She nervously fidgets her index finders.

As she waited for the dark cold liquid, Chika brushed away dirt away from her face and walked closer to Hinata and looked her in the eye, "Why do you want to know?"

"What do you think," she said, "I want to know because I'm worry."

"Is that so, Hinata," she softly said, "or is it because you have to depend on him, like the way you depend on him to make Sakura happy again when her little heart will be healed again away, and the way you depended on him when you were kidnap by Madara and you needed him to rescue you when you let your guard down. Or maybe it's because you see him more than just a person, and you've become protective of him? Hmmm?" Her fingers tapped on the counter and she knew too well what she's creating here: more crap.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hinata was angered; she's piss by the older person's words, "What makes you think you can say as if it is?"

"And what makes you think I don't?" She replied; the blue berry girl went silent, "Hinata, don't get me wrong; I do know where he is but what makes you think he wanted company at the moment? Besides, even if you were to find him yourself, you wouldn't be able to get near him."

"What do you mean?" A sweat ran down from Hinata's forehead. She received a glance from the taller person; she gulped waiting for her next choice of words.

"Mostly because I won't let you. Besides,"-she add more of a higher tone-"you have more important things to do instead." The homemade coffee is ready.

* * *

"Sasuke, damn it, stop moving." A young easily angered Uchiha scolded her foster brother. He was covered with bandages and scratches previously from the fight from last night. As Yayoi was warping around the bandages, she glanced at the Sakura. She looked spooked and she perfectly knew and couldn't blame the pink haired teen.

Naruto…and Hinata are gone…but most of all was the look of Madara's face when he died there, giving them the last of nightmare that won't ever end.

Yayoi gave a small smile, "Sakura, I know that Hinata and N-Naruto…"-her voice croaked-"a-are gone…"

"No they're not."

The black haired and pink haired females looked at the raven haired teen. "What?"

He looked at them in the eyes, "They're not. They're not gone. They may not be here but…I know that haven't left us."

"And…w-what makes you think that?" A puddle is about to be form.

Sasuke flashed his eyes and took a long deep breathe in before he spoke again, "I can't explain it…I know it but I don't know how to explain why. When I saw Madara zapping Naruto and Hinata…there was nothing left…not even ashes. There was nothing there which l thought that they were just somewhere else or he used a really powerful…"-he trailed off like he was lost in a trance; in a few seconds, he shook his head-"But I believe that they're still alive, I just know it."-He clenched his fists tight, tight enough to bleed out hope-"We…just…just need to find a way to reach them."

Yayoi gave her brother gentle eyes and she hugged him, "Oh, I hope so, I hope so, Sasuke."

As the two Uchiha were having a moment, Sakura couldn't help but feel envious. They have each other; Hinata has Naruto though she wants them to be together…she couldn't help but feel envious and jealously occur in her. She didn't have anyone that she can be comfort by. Her mother's too busy with her drunk and gossip friends while her father had passed away… And though Hinata have been there for her…she felt her best friend being taken away…at first it was to help them…now it just felt hollow…and she hated the feeling but she lets it continue hurting her because it was her fault to begin with. She can't complain about it.

_Squeeze. _Came in a warp full of warmth surround the cherry blossom tree.

"Huh?" Sakura blank dumbfounded what's going on. The two dark haired of the three was sharing warmth to the sad girl and she couldn't help but slowly fall asleep.

"It's okay Sakura…we all are here for you, so don't think we aren't." Sasuke sweetly whisper to her ear—it's as sweet as a lullaby.

Yayoi rubbed Sakura's shoulder, "If you feel like you're hurt, just hug any of us; we won't bite. I promise; though I do feel a bit guilty for doing to what I did to you from before."

Feeling stupid, Sakura yawned, muttering words like 'I feel like such a baby'… "I…"

The Uchihas smiled as Yayoi said, "I think we should get some sleep though…"-She gave a loud yawn-"I mean we haven't had much sleep since last night."

She rested her head on Sasuke as soon enough; she fell asleep. The male laughed, "Only in her, does she looked innocent."

The short black haired Yayoi (in her sleep) slammed the sixteen-year-old boy back and forward on the concrete repeating over and over until the male was almost at unconscious. When she let go, the poor teen wobble as he crawled a few inches away from his crazy adopted sister. Soon enough, he began to fell asleep himself along with them and Sakura's room became quiet now…

* * *

"Miku…what are you doing?" A dark shadow on a wall was asking the spiritual woman that looked to be busy. The woman that looked in her mid-forties with auburn hair in a ponytail and icy blue eyes wearing a tan trench coat. She seemed to be typing on a red glowing orb that seemed to be unnatural. It was clicking as she was doing so, it seemed to come alive and as if voices were inside the orb. Her eyes were endlessly following up to down and right to left.

"Shadow, you should know this what exactly I'm doing." She said coldly. Her fingers were more fluent than a river as placing down visible aura being drag by the tips of her fingers. Their ends tails fade away as its adding making its end neither longer or short. "It's a sad job but I can't complain. Even if it's isn't their fault, it's still been made. The longer they're there, the more I'll eventually take away their memories."

"I know…it's your job." The dark figure sighed. He didn't want this, in fact he isn't proud of any he has done; it may not be bad to other's eyes but to him it's just as bad as any other sin.

"Shadow may you get the door." She didn't look away from the object in front of her.

"Alright, Miku." He did what he was asked to. As he open it appeared to be a woman no less than eighteen-years-old, long messy black hair, tanned skin, chocolate eyes, and plain oval glasses, "What do you want, Chika?"

"Oh, I just wanted to visit. It's been a while." She said simply, "May I jump in?"

He stepped out of the way, "Go ahead."

She swooped down, landing on the ground safely and began looking around for the older woman, "The house cleaning has been improving since I was here…Oh there you are, Miku, I wanted to speak with you with something. Well two things actually."

"I'm listening." She didn't look to see the old friend, still finishing the last bits on the red sphere.

"You're doing the two…"

"Get to your main point." Miku rudely said.

"Alright, alright, I see you're busy, so I'll make it quick." Chika flapped her hands and then brushed a strand of hair out of her ears, "Well the first thing is Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun. I have a feeling something is going to happen between them so can you uh…"

"No, and before you say anything, a job like this is not simple, Christel and you know it." The woman said boldly though her eyes were still lock on the sphere, "I spent living in this crap far more than the Earth…but anyways, back to why you're here, I am responsible for all these glasses and even if you decided to take the blame that you screw any if I let you have your doings, I am still accountable your actions. But I am willing to discuss about this mess with you and be receptive. I also have a feeling that something is up, I, and myself but after I have written down all the data. As you excuse me, I'm feeling quite hot due to the weather here." The room had gotten chilly and the sweater the younger woman had warped around her wrist was now on its way covering the top side of her body.

"Alright, alright," she sighed but not in a bratty attitude, "I should have known you would have said that but nonetheless it was worth the try. Okay I'll wait over there and hope that you're willing to do my other favor."

She walked over the old dusty couch and got out her sketch pad and utilities and started to continue on a previous drawing. It was about an hour later after she was finish on her work and she's proud of it too. It was a picture that of only a background of a rainy day at a train station and there was a hill of a stone trail that follows up to it.

Chika gently swipe off the little pieces from the black lead of her artistic pencil and completely finishes it by putting her signature on an area that wouldn't ruin the whole scene.

"Almost done yet, Miku?" She asked patiently.

"Almost," she said, "just got to add this and…I'm done. Come follow me, Christel."

"Alrighty then," the teen hopped off, "let's go make a heck of a discussion."

As they walked, they were in a wide gold grassy mellow field that seemed it could be from another dimension. The older spiritual woman then said, "How are they going now…that pearl eyed girl and the blond fox boy?"

"They're pretty good," she said, "good at not dealing with how they're relationship is going. But what I really want to say is I know you will still refused this and I wouldn't force this on you but I hope maybe you could give back Hinata's…"

"You're right; I still refuse. As a caretaker, I can't do such a thing unless the condition is right. But at least you tried," She solemnly complimented the eighteen-year old artist, "but anything that you want to continue talk about these teenagers?"

"Ah yes," she placed a thumb on her forehead to the first front strand of hair and downward that acted of a brush, "if you meet Hinata-chan which I am sure you will, make sure you give her this,"-Chika revealed a shiny yellow-tan document with a golden ribbon warped around it neat to make a cylinder shape; Miku looked like she was going to question her about her idea but it seems she was going to let the young serious female continue with her reason, "I feel that it's better if you were the one who gives this to her. I know if I were the one to give her this; I would only end up spilling out of the whole truth to her…I know you too wouldn't enjoy to see the look of her face but I know…"-The spiritual teenager frowned with eyes that darker than its natural eye color but it soon enough turned into a sad smile with brown eyes that glint-"that a far experience human that you are better capable to handle than I can ever could."

When she was done, Miku finally spoke, like she was in a deep thought, "No, I'm not that person I used to be, Christel."-She gave a hysterical short laugh-"Honestly, I may be capable…but I've only gotten colder and I'll only hurt the young girl with my over-doings of speech. But I know your motive, Chika so I'll do this. And I know that you'll eventually tell her anyway."

"Ah, but only in the right time, I will." She remarked.

"Of course…of course." The light haired woman led the dark haired woman through the field until they reached back to the cave home which they had original walking away from, "Want tea, Christel?"

"Hai," she said childishly, "but don't put those things in the tea like you did last time. The taste was awful." She presses her tongue on her lower lip showing the disgust it was to her.

Miku laughed, "Okay then, if you say so. Shadow says it's the best."

"And it is." The dark figure appeared from the ceiling to defend its favorite 'thing' and quickly went back to what it was doing.

"Anyways…what's your second thing that you wanted to talk about?" Miku asked; she's quite interested in hearing what she has to say about this.

"What if…" the teen trailed off for a moment but came back to her point boldly, "if I can make a way that you can be free from this curse you call it?"

"That depends," Miku humbly said, "what's your deal?"

"Well," the young girl began to fidget her fingers similar to Hinata's, "you know Kurama right? He was previously known as Youko Kurama before…you know."-The older person nodded-"So, um, I am hoping that maybe you could…well…hook up him up with this human name Maya…"-As the bookworm was explaining what her plan, the auburn woman was actually liked the clever plan; she knew how much the girl is madly into these things and for once had she ever liked any of her ideas-"So is it a deal Miku? You'll both hand Hinata-chan the document when you meet her and you'll hook Kurama and Maya together?"

Her icy blue eyes can see how nervous she was and she was going to be act a bit mean but decided to be nicer, "You got yourself a deal, Christel, aka Miss Chika Hoshi."

* * *

**Okay then, right to the point, Miku and Shadow are characters of my own plus they're already from my other fanfiction, My First Love Reborn. I love to cross things over, it's a lot of fun.**

**And to say, if I don't update for another two months or more it means I can't afford to go online.**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Hinata: Why?!**

**Me: Well...my mom is going to be laid off soon so...if we can't pay the bills, I can't continue updating so I hope you can hope can forgive me if that happens.**

**Hinata: *sigh* Fine, great excuse but it doesn't mean you can't use the libary's.**

**Me: I know...but it's not like this fanfic is polular but *sobs* for those so actually like this fanfic *sob* I'M SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYY!!!**

**Hinata: *sighs again* Big baby.**

**Me: I know. *sobs***


	16. Yellow Flash's Effects

"Okay, Hinata I'm back," The rather cherry character hugged the younger character doing the paperwork the happy girl gave her to do.

"Okay what's with you changing to one personality or another?" Hinata grumble, as staring at the taller person above her.

"Oh, Hinata, once you're done with the stack, I'll have much, much more things for you to do." Chika twitter around her and the young blue headed girl knew something is up…and it wasn't what she is going to expect it'll be. Sighing, she placed the next piece paper to the tall stack and grabbed the next upcoming stampings. Honestly she didn't know why she's force into it or what the damn teen would do with them. The only person she could think of that has to do paperwork is…

"Chika?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know, when I mean know, I mean know, know?"

"Yes, actually yes." She said certainly, "Why? Do you want to meet him?"

"YES!" Hinata jumped out of her seat but she forgot that Chika was above her and that she had knocked her out of concision. "Oh my gosh, well…at least I can get away from the paperwork…"-She began to sneaky tip-toe to the door however…-"I should have known."

"You're aint' leaving yet, my dear new friend," A smiling Chika was hiding a dark aura, "You have 260 papers to file out plus my other tasks."

"Why do I have to do your dirty work?!" She snapped at the darker haired teen.

"It's not dirty," she corrected her; "it's training."

"For what?" Hinata honestly didn't know what this has to do with anything; Chika smile dearly and she warped around the tired girl's shoulder with her right arm.

"I guess I should tell you. You may be young but you will come by far if I tell why paperwork is important."-The Hyuga saw a sharp tense glow behind those glasses of hers, and she knew right then she'll regret what she has asked-"It builds character,"-Hoshi said in a tone being mixed of 'wisdom' and aloof yet still had some silliness in it-"Hinata it really done. It makes decision whether the deed is good or bad, it sharpens your mind and judgments."-She lunged around the room in circles-"And I believe your mind is rather simple but I do not blame you, in fact, you remind me of myself, how I used to be simpleminded and make poor choices but after hard, difficult, hard-taking struggles, you see Hinata-chan, I build up my own character and I have become the person I am today. To be proving you of my worth, I even have pictures, notes, and others as proof." She held up many stacks of notebooks and pictures all over the floor and Hinata blankly stared at her unsure what to respond of this. She wanted to run from this maniac but alas it's hopeless.

She spent another two hours of hell listening to her crap and doing paperwork—which was even worse than crap.

"And that is why you need to do paperwork." Chika triumphal smiled and dragged the girl with one broken hand to another room filled with frills, puffs, frills, make-up, and more frills.

* * *

The blond boy was standing under a waterfall, washing away any sadness he had over his shoulders. This day had been tiring from a simple chained in cuffs but it was designed a lot more complicated than he had underestimated it.

The cool water legato through its way on his peachy skin and soaked his ragged pants. The water calming him but at the same time, was also reminding him of his love. It reminded him too of her, full of earnestly. But there is one thing that can break through his thoughts.

"I see you're doing fine." Naruto looked across the large river and the dark shadow faded by the light of the moon. Among of all the people, the blond didn't want to see _him_.

"What do you want?" Naruto grumble as he looked back at the wall of stones that's very slowly deceasing, similar to Naruto's broken heart. He didn't want to see the redhead right now.

"Hinata's worry about you if it makes you feel any better." The plant user flipped his long luscious hair, and dug his hands into his pant's pockets.

"I'm pretty sure she's more concern with you, Kurama." Naruto bitterly yet sadly said; he clenched his fists and felt the sweat bands heavily dripping water. The pain had mostly only become a slight itch of annoyance but he can live with that.

A gust of wind chilled the area and birds were chirping away from the place and the little animals hid for cover.

"I have something to tell you about that I'm sure that you'll be interested in hearing." The loner fox said; the younger fox's ears seemed to move like a wiggle, "You surely know that Hinata only thinks of me to admire and to be supportive and maybe even to befriend. I think the same way."-Naruto coldly frowned but continues to listen since he didn't want to continue to be the brat he is-"But it's not the romantic love that you think of. It's more of a friendly growing relationship. I'm pretty sure you also know that but you're just stubborn. But I'll tell you this, if you don't tell the girl how you feel, I can guarantee you that you'll lose your chance with her."-He ruffles his puffy hair-"Hinata mention this Sasuke person….it from what I was able to contain it seems he can steal her away from you."

"He wouldn't be interested in her!" Naruto angrily yelled at him, losing his focus if he had any at all to say.

"Why don't you ask him when you get the chance?" He smirked, "Any great observer can tell with the small hints but also to ask, you sound like you're jealous; why did you made her go on a date with him to start?"

Naruto clenched his teeth but he knew Minamino had a point: why did he? Honestly it's like he had said (more like yelling), 'he wouldn't be interested in her'. But now that Shuichi Minamino had pointed that out, Naruto question himself: Why did he really make her take a date with Uchiha? It had also made him think of what the ebony maniac had said to him. He hates how right they were giving it to him. But it made him smile a bit; he'll ask her for once how she feels and they continue to solve this mess they got themselves into.

"It's odd…" Naruto croaked, "I'm convinced by the guy that I hate the most. Though I'm sure that Hinata won't say 'hate? More like you're just jealous that made you think that you hate…' Yep that's the Hinata I know what would say."-A shadow covered Naruto's face all but below his nose was smiling-"You are as the books, you're clever as a fox."

Kurama smiled kindly and said, "Well I had lived a long time now and I was grew bored so I learned some tricks. But anyways, I'm sure that Hinata is waiting for your return. She also wants to talk to you about something."

"Alright," Naruto leaped off of the rock and smirked at the older male, "I was getting sleepy, anyway."

* * *

"Neji," the brunette softly said, "there's still a chance that Hinata is still alive. Sasuke said so himself."

The seventeen-year-old Hyuga looked pale as a ghost with his long messy black dangled over his gloomily face though female teen couldn't blame him.

"Oba would be disappointed in me," `Neji sadly murmured, "I told her I would protect her but I…"-it sounded like a soft cry-"I let her down. I even forgot that promise too."-He curled himself in his knees as his girlfriend comfort him by hugging him; it wasn't like Neji to be this warped up but then again she knew how important Hinata is to him even if he didn't show it often then his family would like to-"I feel so awful, Tenten. This is the forth time I lost someone dear to me and the second time I wasn't there to stop it."-He clenched his teeth-"I don't know what to say; I know it's pointless to mourn over her but she's my cousin…I can't help it…"-The male Hyuga began to ramble and Tenten slowly stroked his back-"I'm sorry Tenten…I'm putting my sadness onto you. You don't have—" Neji didn't get to finish his sentence because his lips were being push against his girlfriend's. It was sweet, a warming feeling that sent electric shocks to both teens and it was a sensation that Tenten wanted to taste.

Slowly they pulled apart and Tenten rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm not doing this because I have to. I'm doing this because I want, because I love you, Neji. But I believe what Sasuke said, I believe that Hinata is still there. I'm sure that they're still alive. Even with Sasuke, Sakura, and that Yayoi girl came telling us this morning with the way they looked…I am positive that they're alright. If you need to express that sadness, I'm all here for you but don't drown yourself into misery Neji. I'm sure that Hinata, Nadeshiko-chan and your parents would want you to be happy." Tenten kissed his cheek and hugged him; Neji felt a sad yet warm feeling, as he stroked her chocolate color hair. He knew that she's right but it doesn't mean he have to like the whole fact.

"Tenten…" Neji softly said.

"Yeah," Tenten yawned; she hadn't had any good sleep last night but she wasn't regretting it or anything like that.

"What would you do if I was to jump over you and have you fallen into my arms on this day?" Neji whisper to her ear that made her blush.

"Eh, N-Neji—eek!" Tenten gasped as a reaction from her ear being pulled in that way that made her head spin like crazy, "W-what a-are you doing?"

"Life is short, they say," Neji smirked, "And you're right; they would want me to be happy but it doesn't mean I have to l like that fact wholly."

"Okay, I'm glad you see my point and—" The darker headed cut her off with his own interrupting kiss and pushed her down onto bed. The petite teen shriek only to be cut off again by her boyfriend and she let out a gasp as his hand made its way to her breast.

"Neji!" Tenten slapped Neji across the face, "You pervert! I think Ryuu has been rubbing his traits on you!"

Neji rubbed his cheek but he still smirk, "You're that's uncalled for, but I can't help it. I'm a guy."

If you could have seen Tenten right now, her face is redder than a tomato. Tenten hugged herself but the expression on her face wouldn't go away and that made the gloomy Neji to a playboy Neji. He began whispering sweet nothings to his love of his life, making her losing it. She was about to fall when he was closing in her but lucky or unlucky, she was safely caught in the muscular Hyuga. She squeaked but Neji kissed her with passion, making the girl rolled her eyes in delight and warp herself to him, giving him victory. He smirks while they kiss and roll them on the bed. His hands roamed on her curvy body and her hands brushed his hair. It felt like forever they have been fallen this deep like the first time they both have confessed to each other. They didn't want it to leave them.

"Neji! Tenten! Stop making out! We got to find a way to get back Hinata!" Hanabi shouted at the lovely dovey couple and jump right next to them of the bed. She was wearing an army clothing including boots and hat and a ponytail. She looked like she's ready for war.

"Hanabi, what are you wearing?" Tenten questioning the young preteen.

"Look, meatball head," Hanabi rolled her eyes, "we got to find a way to get back my onee-chan back. I know what emo boy said is true so get your butts off the bed and find a way to get my onee-chan back because I don't trust that ramen-eating freak dude with her."

"What ramen-eating freak and how do you know he's with her?" Neji inquired from his younger cousin.

Hanabi sighed out of annoyance, "The dude with spiky blond hair, I think the name was Karuto or something…that freak in freakin' in love with her. I saw them kissing while I was walking. I even have a picture, want to see." She held up a camera out of no where.

"Wait, what?" Tenten snatched the camera and looked from the picture. When she did, she gasped, "Naruto?!"

"Naruto?" Neji narrowed his eyes, "The only two Naruto that I know of is that of school and one back when Nadeshiko was still alive…"-Neji slapped his forehead-"Ugh, how can I've been so stupid? Their personalities were a lot different but…ugh, damn it!"

"It's okay, Neji-san, it's not your fault for being a natural baka." Hanabi insulting him with sarcasm.

"Shut up, Hanabi, it's not like you're any better."

"Guys, guys," Tenten broke in, "now, let's get back to our main topic. So we need to find a way to bring back Hinata and Naruto too, but we don't have any idea how to. How we going to find any sources when the only guy that know is dead?"

"He has assistants." An enchanting voice said.

"Uchiha, nice to see you again." Neji formally said, crossing his arms together.

"Right back at you," the raven haired Sasuke replied, "I know because I remember being taken along with Sakura and Hinata. From what I know, he has two assistants and lucky I remember what they looked like. I was even able to know one of their names. Her name is Karen, redhead with glasses. She works at a night club but I don't know if she'll still be there, but it doesn't mean I won't be able to track her down."

"Wow." Tenten said impress, "You got your work cut out, haven't you."

"You can thank my brother and Yayoi for being the one to sharpen my senses and tactics." Sasuke coolly said, just being reminded of his deadly brother and his adopted sister and how he needed to survive if he were ever to grow old since his mother is too oblivious to her surroundings, "But anyways we'll have a meeting at my place at eight –old-clock sharp. You can bring the whole family members, my mother won't mind. I'm sure you, Hanabi, know were to locate it since you follow Hinata from time to time."

"You can bet on it." Hanabi gave a nod with hands in pockets.

"Good," Sasuke said with please, "Then I'll see you later."

* * *

"Sakura…?" The yawning Yayoi asked the older female.

"Yeah?" Sakura was staring up of the sky, still had lots of things in her mind.

"Why did you date Naruto?" Yayoi rested her cheek on the floor of the roof of her foster parent's. It looked as if she too had lots of things in her mind.

"I like him…a lot. And before I asked him out, I asked for Hinata's permission," she admitted, "because I knew they had a relationship. However, it seemed that Hinata didn't remember which I thought that wasn't Hinata to do that especially how much they spent each other for a year. For much I've seen them, it seemed they had a bond…"-She paused for a bit to stare at the clouds wonder by before continuing-"I guess I could be wrong."

"Yes, you're wrong." Yayoi agreed.

"I am?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah, because they _still _do have a bond, Sakura. I can see it every time I saw it in Naruto's big blue eyes of his, how it stared in a glaze at Hinata. From all the times I first met him, I was like that little sister who acted like the big sister, carefully watching my Naruto's movement. I've seen Hinata from time to time but truthfully, I never really cared for her, only my brother's safety and happiness. But from the pass few days…I…I…I know that blueberry haired Hyuga girl can be everything he needs. And about Hinata not remembering, it's Madara's fault…he ruined many people's lives…including mine's."

"Care to explain?" Sakura asked weakly; she knew it's wrong of her to nose right in but maybe they get a better start.

"I was little about the age eight…when it was…" Yayoi began to recall of the time…

_Flashback:_

_A little thin pale black haired and red eyed girl was dancing around on the wooden table while singing 'Mary had a little lamb'. It was a new song that she got to learn and she wanted to learn many songs she can. She hoped that one day she can be a singer like her mother and perform on the same stage. But until then, she has a long way to go._

"_Yayoi-chan," her mother called, "don't do that. Get off the table." _

"_Aww, but this is the only thing that I can use as a stage, mama." _

"_Yayoi," her mother sighed as she picked her off of the table, "Anywhere can be a stage did you know that, darling?"_

_The little girl shook her head as an answer; her mother smiled and continued, "Well it does. Anywhere can be your own stage; your own place to perform. But I think it's that wherever you go or express your music, you can allow people around you to relate or understand the feelings that you sing."_

_The little girl smiled widely, happy to know this, "Okay, mama, I'm going to sing at onee-chan's birthday party!" _

_Her mother smiled kissed her young child's cheek, "That's great."_

_The eight-year-old hopped off to practice singing the song for Ayami's birthday as the mother smiled as she called back, "Yayoi dear, you still need to be on your dress."_

_The singer turned to her mother and turned back and starting running, "Nooooo, I don't want to wear a dress, mama!" _

_The redhead woman laughed and began to chase her little eight-year-old, knowing that she have longer legs and thus making her a faster runner. Unfair? Maybe but that Yayoi Haruko is Judi Scott Haruko's daughter after all, and giving her the right to chase her little girl in a playful manner. She had even already got the silky long puffy green dress for her too. One that is full of frills, extra layer underneath the green surface layer and cutesy design patterns that match along. _

_Pretty soon, Yayoi was caught in her mother's arms and was being spin around as she laughed out of whining and happiness. _

"_Do I have to wear the dress, mama?" She looked up at the taller person._

"_Yes." She said boldly, "Yes you have too."_

"_Awwwww…" She grumbles underneath her breath. _

"_Off you go." The joyous mother chirped, "My cute little Yayoi." _

_After she was struggling being force to wear it, she frowned, not liking how much the dress itches. She would rather run around in overalls and sing with all her might._

"_I don't like this dress." Yayoi said._

"_Why? It's so cute, my dear Yayoi." She smiled._

"_It itches, and it gets in the way." The kid complains._

"_Just wait until you have a cute little kid then you'll want to put many cute clothes on them." Judi began neatly combing the girl's long hair and was ready to put on a ribbon that matched the dress._

"_I'll never do that." She said._

"_You won't know it until it does, now will you?" She sweetly said._

_The young child just grumbles a few words, just getting this over with so she can practice singing for her onee. She stared out of the window and notices a young blond boy with amazing deep sad blue eyes and uniquely has three scars on each cheek .She stared at him until he notice and she quickly turned away from embarrassment. _

"_What's wrong with you, Yayoi?" Judi asked._

_Yayoi shook her head and smiled sadly, "It's nothing, mama. I just saw a boy that looked sad though. I wonder if he's sad or anything. I really want to ask him what's wrong. Is it okay if I look for him and ask, mama?"_

"_Mmmhmmm," She nodded, "You can go ahead right now. I'm done fixing your hair."_

"_Okay." She said with a tone of relief and started running out of the door. She looked where she first and last saw him and he wasn't there anymore, "Huh? Where did he go?"_

_She continues to look for the boy, hoping to find him. He seemed so…enchanting. And for some reason, she wants to befriend the boy. She looked around front yard and on the sidewalk, hoping to find him instead, got herself bumped by someone._

"_Ow, watch you go!" A young boy shouts. He has a raven haired and black eyes. He's a few inches taller than Yayoi and he was wearing a loose blue shirt and white pants._

"_Me? You watch where you go!" Yayoi shouted back and soon enough, they began to argue. _

"_What's going on? Sasuke, what did you do?" A young-looking snow skinned woman quickly rushing into the situation. _

"_I didn't do anything, it was her!" The boy said._

"_Me?" Yayoi was even angrier; it was you who came into me!"_

"_Oh yeah?" The boy challenged the girl._

"_Yeah!" Yayoi strike right back. _

"_Kids, kids, hold on." The boy's mother broke in, "now let's not fight. Let's just apologize and make-up for a fresh start, okay?"_

_Both kids became silent, both stubborn to say any to one another. Mikoto sighed, "Now, Sasuke you first."_

"_What why?" Sasuke asked feeling mad._

"_Sasuke, be the bigger person and say sorry. It isn't hard." Mikoto gave her motherly smile to her almost nine-year-old son and firmly placed her hand on his right shoulder and began to give a nice calm lecture, "It's call being nice, Sasuke, honey. And when you be nice, you feel a whole heavy wall being lifted and you know you've done the right thing. Trust me,"-She continue to smile-"being nice isn't all that hard."_

"…_Fine." Sasuke turned around was about to say sorry but the girl beat him to it._

"_I'm sorry." She said, "I should have been watching where I was going. I won't trouble you again."_

_The boy was quiet, feeling sort of mad of her beating to him and all the anger of having to say sorry was replace by the anger of being beaten to say sorry. "I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have been so mean."_

"_Shake hands." The mother said._

"_Okay…" And they did. A small spark shot through both of them which made them let go._

"_Ow!" they both said in unison and pretty quickly they began laughing._

"_What's your name?" Yayoi asked._

"_Sasuke." He said, "Sasuke Uchiha. And you?"_

"_It's Yayoi Haruko." She smiled, "I have to go; I'm looking for a blond boy with three scars on each cheek."_

"_You mean Naruto?" He said, "He was here for a moment, but he disappears quick. I think it was because he learned this trick from this pervert old man."_

_Mikoto gasp, "Sasuke!"_

"_What does pervert mean?" Yayoi asked._

""_It's—mpf!" The mother of the boy with such words covered his mouth and began dragging him off._

"_It's nothing, Yayoi-chan. Enjoy your day." She laughed like crazy and ran and began to lecture her son again about inappropriate things and not doing them. _

_The girl stared at the two until they faded away and she stared long and hard, feeling kind of confused why she just ran off and what pervert means. But soon enough she shrug it off and began to went back to her original reason for being outside. Still, she thought about them; she did saw that boy a few times since she lived here for the few weeks. Though it doesn't mean she really is interested about him but it also means she couldn't be nice. His mother seems kind too. Her thoughts about them fade when she saw her onee-chan talking to her friends._

"_Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" The little cheerful girl waved to her sister._

_The redhead Ayami waved back and continued to talk back to the others which of course made Yayoi neither happy or mad._

"_Man, teenagers…" Yayoi said. Then she thought about it, she would sing to get her onee-chan's undivided attention! _

_However she didn't get the chance to for a loud crash came from the house that shook away everyone's thoughts. But what really get them was a scream of a woman._

"_Mama…MAMA!" As the smoke burst out from the windows, Yayoi screamed in terror. __**Please…please let mama be safe…let…let no one hurt…**__Yayoi felt the fire made her cough and her heartbeats increase by the minute but they were useless to her if she have to live with the fact…_

"_MOM!" The child heard Ayami cried in horror. That didn't make the girl be at ease. Even without seeing the scene, tears were already swelling up and her nose was bugging her. She ran right up the stairs and froze. There's plenty of smoke but it was still least enough for her to at least see…_

"_MOM! AYAMI!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, seeing them, and Ayami's friends died on the floor. The only person who was still alive was her father who she can see his hands twitching._

"_P-papa…w-what happen?" Yayoi coughed. She didn't understand what happen…she didn't understand what's happening. All she understood right at the spot was her entire body shaking in fear and dread. She can't believe it's real…it must be a nightmare…Right it couldn't be real._

"_Yayoi, my darling," the smoke covered most of his face except for his calm smile. Panic took control._

"_PAPA!" Yayoi screamed, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM! M-MAMA…AYAMI…EVERYONE! They're…they're..."_

"_They're sleeping, Yayoi-chan," Her father try to reason her, "you'll meet them in your dreams, I promise you that."_

"_NO!" Yayoi backed up out of fear, "T-THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU WOULDN'T!" Hearing him laugh manically, she ran as fast as she could without thinking straight; she had to run from him…he isn't safe. This place isn't safe. She felt so dizzy from the awful smell; she needs to get out of her if she wanted to get her revenge on him. Maybe it could today…yes today, she'll get him back for what he has done. All this time when she thought both of her parents were loving…she was wrong. Only one of them were. And it hurt her deeply._

_There was a man at the front door, Yayoi was glad, "I need help! My papa…he killed my mama, and sister, and her friends!" _

_When she thought she would be safe it was on the contrary. The man laughed loud and proud, Yayoi fell from the scary aura about him._

"_Good work, 78-YX," he clapped, "I'm very please."_

_A laughed became behind the frighten child, "I am very honor Madara."_

_**78-YX? Madara? **__Yayoi didn't understand what going. _

"_For your reward…" Madara smiled sinisterly, "your death bed."_

"_What?" The man gasp, "You damn bastard! YOU"_

_He didn't finish his sentence for he glared at the rest of his body fall on top of him. His lasts words wasn't even a proper word._

"_You see, Yayoi-chan," Madara said at the shivering Yayoi, "you're father have been working for to study how well your body is capable of. And I now I have all the information I need, I can shoot you in this," he held up a needle filled with a green color liquid; his eyes flickered._

_Yayoi screamed and a crashed came in, a flash of yellow zoom in. Yayoi's eye widen; it was that same sad looking boy from the window._

"_Come with me if you want to live! Jiraiya cover for me!" The boy said._

"_I was going to do so anyway!" A man voice popped out. Everything became messier._

_There was nothing to see but smoke. Yayoi could faint right there be with everyone._

_The blond carried Yayoi in his arms and he flashed off. Faster than what the eight-year-old can see, they were in a different room in a different building. She slowly cried hard and loud; she didn't care what he would think of it; she wanted to cry because it was only she could do. She never got to sing for her onee-chan's birthday…she couldn't do anything…she's useless, "I…I'm useless…I wasn't able to protect mama and onee-chan…everyone…I'm terrible…why couldn't it have been me instead of them. I hate it. That feeling. I feel so…so…sad…and alone. I don't know what to do any more. It's hopeless. I'm hopeless. I should go…"_

"_I know how it feels." The blond said. Yayoi looked into his eyes. They're so deep, sad, yet very warming that reminded her too much of her papa._

"_I know how it feels when you couldn't save the one you love…and that you wish you were died because you brought nothing but misfortune and you don't understand anything else but that it's your fault for anything even when you hardly did anything, I know how that feels. Maybe even more than you do." The boy coldly said, "I lost many people in my life but one told me before his death, '_Continue to live life and I promise you we'll meet again' _I didn't understand what he meant, but I kept my promise to him. And when I met another love one…I knew what he meant then that there is things in the future that is worth living for, and it's not just me but you too, Yayoi-san. But if you need to be sad, then I'll give you my shoulder to cry on. It's alright."_

_The boy smiled, offering his shoulder as the red eyed girl cried even harder, going to him for comfort, feeling a sad, sad, yet that same warm feeling. Everything was happening all at once…it was too much but with him…it was so…_

"_Warm…" Yayoi softly cried, "You're warm…" She softly drifted to sleep._

_End of Flash Back~_

"Naruto was there for me even when he didn't knew me. He taught me not to be so depress of the past and many more. From then on, I knew I wanted to be his big sister despite being younger than him. I want to be his comfort, be his guide. No matter, I'll always think of him as my brother that I'll support for." Yayoi softly said, "I wanted to get payback at Madara just like Naruto and Sasuke did. For all of the damn crap he has done."

"I'm sorry, Yayoi, I truly am." Sakura was holding the blanket; she was sadden by her tragic life and she can understand so much like the Uchiha and Uzumaki felt then. Though she wonder if she could be on the right track as them though.

* * *

As Naruto open the door, he complained yet again how tiring the day was to him. Kurama on the other hand was calm and gave that refreshing aura about him.

"Hey, hey, Naruto-kun! Kurama!" Chika smiled widely, "But especially you, Naruto-kun!"

"What about me?" Naruto coldly glared at the older person however she kept on smiling wide as she rocking herself back and forth like she had planned something big or she couldn't kept herself in self-control. That being that big of notice, to Naruto, wasn't a good thing making him suspicious what the nerd is up to. He kept his guard up.

"Hinata get out here!" Chika yelled to upstairs.

"No!" Hinata said in a tone of embarrassment, "I don't want to!"

"Now! Or you'll going to have to sleep with both eyes open!" Chika yelled even loud.

"…" Hinata didn't answer.

"HINATA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" She yelled oddly enough like a mother.

Hinata grumble, and as she revealed herself, Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor as he stared at the blushing, fidgeting Hinata Hyuga.

She's wearing a short strapless length black and white dress that came down only a few inches above her knees. She's wearing long black gloves and black high heels with the buttons white. Her long hair have been braided and her lips and eyelids were a violet color and the other make-up well blended with the tone of her natural skin. She was nervous both because of Naruto and Kurama have seen her and it made her queasy.

"You look lovely, Hinata," Kurama smiled, "but I do prefer you to be just yourself."

Hinata became teary and she smiled, "Really, Kurama? Thank you! You're so sweet!" She hugged him sweetly and he gladly return the hug.

Naruto was ready to kill the redhead again but again Chika stopped him. "So Naruto what do you think of Hinata?"

"I think she's the most beautiful person in the universe with or without all that stuff. And even beautiful couldn't describe how wonderful she is."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, Naruto. That's really nice of you." She hugged him, increasing the temperature. Naruto was blushing madly.

Nosebleed.

* * *

**A/N: The last part was so much fun to do! Naruto getting a nosebleed, haha! And I didn't expected to add Neji and Tenten and all that to come in but I went in the flow. And I added Yayoi's past a bit. And I apologize for grammar mistakes...I'm too lazy. :/ Also, please let me know what you think. Onegai?**

**Naruto: Oh, come on, no matter what you'll do people don't care!**

**Me: *sighs* Oh well...at least I still have Kurama! *glomps him* :3**

**Kurama: *sweat drops***

**Naruto: *roll eyes* Fangirl. Btw she doesn't own anything execpt for a few things. **

**Me: *squeals* **


	17. Plans & Parties

"WHY AM I STUCK IN A TREE?!" The blond fox growled as he struggle up above. Below him were a blushing Hinata, a rather calm Kurama, and a very angry nerdy Chika.

"You ruin on my works that I took so long to do!" The very tip of Chika's hair flipped as she is enraged of the whole scene, "So this is YOUR punishment! Try to get yourself down but let me tell you this, the more you try to force the threads to break, the tighter they'll be! Hmpf."

The young woman stormed off as Kurama chuckle softly.

"Oh you think this is funny, fox boy?!" Naruto quickly called the redhead by his nickname due to feeling a forceful squeeze clapping in his skin.

"Don't worry Naruto," He grinned, "this is one of these things you shouldn't sweat about. You just need to figure out how to get out of there."

"No duh," he shouted, "since you're so smart why don't you tell me how to get the hell out of this!"

"I would but," he continue grinning, "Chika would kill me if I let that happen."

And so he started walking away from the young teen. Hinata was still red from before and the clothes she was once in was now in the hands of Hoshi to be clean. She was in her comfortable clothing which she was glad to. It was itching at the end…

"Screw you, fox boy!" Naruto yelled in the air. The annoying pain was a drag more than the time he had been with pevy sage almost got him killed to get a picture of Tsunade in the…

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I-I'll help you out!" Hinata began climbing up on the tree and finally to Naruto only to kill the boy more.

"H-Hinata, you hurting me even more!" Naruto had a hard time to even say those words.

"I'm sorry Naruto!" Hinata let him go, "Chika really did herself."

"Yeah I can see…" Naruto grumble angrily. The strength of the rope was piercing him so hard that it could have bled him to death. But it wasn't. Even a person who can get away from being committed with murder like the young Chika, she wasn't the type to do such a measure—not for something this small, "I mean it's just a dress…"

"I know," Hinata agreed, "but she told me it was going to be a gift for a young woman at her school dance. It was the first time she ever got a chance with a boy she really likes."-She was just sitting on the branch calmly while the blond was choking himself-"When Chika was forcing in that tight thing, I remember her telling me to wear it for this guy. She didn't tell me much more than that but I could tell how much it meant to her."

"It was still a dress!" Naruto groaned.

"Let me put it this way, Naruto," Hinata place a finger to his lips, "what and who is most important to you?"

"Who's most important to me?" Naruto mutter vaguely. He smirk, "You."

"Me?" Hinata said, "I know we've known each other for the past week but…"

**BOOM.**

"Hinata?!" Naruto stared at the contusion Hinata lying blankly on the ground, "Hinata…HINATA GET UP!"

A burst of worry strained the blonde causing him to dement by thoughts swirling in his mind. A small growth grown out of him as he falls straight to Hinata. He began shaking her but softly.

"Hinata…can you hear me…just a mutter will be fine." Naruto felt a strong stab entwining to his emotions. He no longer hesitates and began running into the house.

"Chika!" Naruto sweat a bit, "Hinata is…"

"Don't worry," Chika smiled, "Just give her these pills. After that, she just need some sleep."

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows, "Why is it that you have it from the instant I came in?"

She frowned, "I see your senses are getting sharper."

"Did you put something in Hinata on purpose?!"

"No I have not," her frown deepen, "I'll admit that I'm a bit difficult but I find this uncalled for. Just take these and some orange juice on the counter."

"I don't need some damn drink—d"

"They're not for you but for Hinata, dimwit," she huffed out of annoyance, "those pills work very well with oranges. Vitamin C you see. They're not something anyone can use."

"What do you mean?" He looked dead ahead at her.

"Don't worry," she said, "Hinata's body has already quickly adapted to those types. She did have that bottle Tsunade-san made from the first time you gave it to her."

"You know her?" Naruto was no longer focusing on the older woman but the one that's in his arms. It wasn't the way he wanted, but he felt the warmth coming from her.

"Oh yeah," she flipped her hair, "it came across where I needed money"-she began to mumble-"because I spent all my money on manga…"-She went back to speaking more clearly-"anyways, I going to go do something. I'll me right back."

And she ran up the stairs. Naruto didn't care about her, but he did honestly is grateful for her help—even if it indeed troublesome…

"Errmer…" Hinata turned on the couch. Naruto sighed and riffle her long and touch the soft skin of hers unlike him where he can still feel the marks the damn things pierce in. But he definitely can't complain about it; if it's going to be like future troubles, he mind as well take all kinds of pain.

He let her rest and began reading something off the shelf.

* * *

"Chika what are you doing?" A redhead fox stood by the doorway.

"Oh…nothing you need to worry." The younger person sheepishly smiled.

"You mean stuffing in a bunch of nurses, maids, policemen uniforms in Hinata's clothes as replacement?" He chuckle.

"No…yes…no…" She mumble, "Anyways this is for Hinata's benefit; she's got to be able to fight in types of clothing. Something can come in unexpected."

"And what about when you leave?" Kurama sweetly smiled, "you know what happens when you have to go back."

"I know," she sighed while pulling up her socks from the bottom of her black shoes, "the professor it a bit…I think I shouldn't say it. But he'll be angry if I start to skip class. And I'm sure Yusuke can take care of Naruto and Hinata while I'm gone."-She magically stuffed another dozen dresses into in her bag as Kurama wonder why it hadn't explored by now-"Besides, Ikuto won't be attending classes if I don't go back to stop him from stalking Amu." She laughed.

"The neko you mention?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," she nodded, "he loves teasing her so I'm told you before. Don't you need to get to work by now?"

"Ah, Tenma had some things to some party at the shop so she called me that Karin and I have the day off." He explained.

"She has grown a lot since I've last met her." Chika have finish stuffing all the homemade dresses for Hinata, "how has she been doing?"

"Rather well I suppose," A small flicker came from the old bulb, "she's getting healthier."

She sighed, "Well I better put this away before anyone else catches me with it other than you. Will you keep this a secret will you?" She pouted.

"As you wish." Another flicker passed by.

"Thank you Kurama!" She cheered and planted a small kiss on his cheek and head downstairs only to find…, "N-Naruto…what are you doing to Hinata?"

"C-Chika, it's not what it looks like." Naruto gulped.

The six-teen year-old was laying on top of a sleeping Hinata with some reason her jacket and shirt had been taking off. The sight made the writer feel rather…

"I can't believe it…" She gasped, "You…you…"

"Look, this is all a misunderstanding! I bet you've seen a whole bunch of misunderstanding! I-I can explain—I"

"Pass!"

"What?" Naruto stared as the taller human jumped in circles. The confused sweating blonde couldn't tell if she was doing it out of joy of because of her insanity. He stared throughout the whole time, not even one blink. Though he did knew she was one heck of a maniac from the first time he met her, this brought a whole new level. Chika brought out a notepad and began scribbling something queasy to the 3 scars cheek teen.

"You. Pass." She smiled, "I knew you had some spunk in you!"

"What?!"

"As a reward, you and Hinata are coming to Keiko's birthday!" The woman cheered.

"Really!" A suddenly cry came out, "I'll finally get to meet Keiko!"

An awake Hyuga jumped for joy. Naruto only blushed and stared at her jumping around…without her shirt on. Chika slapped him.

"Ow! What is that for?" Naruto screamed out of pain.

"I already know what happen but still, I can bet you have dirty thoughts." She snickered only to make the teen blush harder.

* * *

"S-Sasuke!" Yayoi chased after him, "give me back my manga!"

The pink haired teen sighed, "Guys, we have to get ready…Tenten and the others are coming soon. I don't want them coming into the middle of your bickering."

Unfortunately, they didn't hear her and continued what they were doing.

"Hell no Yayoi! You sitting there drawing stupid yaoi is disgusting! And we're in a crisis too!" He protests at his adopted sister.

"It calms me down!" She defended herself, "and if we're in a crisis so much then stops acting like a fool! You emo turkey butt!"

"Screw you, obsessive lesbian fan girl!" He insulted her just as much.

The Uchiha girl plunged into the older teen and started fighting over the manga while the gloomed Haruno started cleaning the table as a meeting and dodged all the furniture. Somehow, she would rather deal with Itachi's perverted room and watch porn than deal with this troublesome siblings who are suppose to be figuring how to find Naruto and Hinata. She couldn't but help feel guilty because it was her who started this. Though right now she is going to solve this alone if she has to.

She heard a knock, "Looks like they're here."-She head for the door-"Hello and please ignored the ruckus, it's just Sasuke and Yayoi having brotherly and sisterly disagreement."

"I RATHER AM THAT THAN AN EMO TURKEY BUTT!"

"OH YEAH? YOU MIND AS WELL DIG A HOLE FOR YOU LONELY DAMN SELF AND SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN THERE TO READ ALL YOU GEY PORN!"

"So…" Sakura looked at the room and looked back, "come in."

"I'm just delivering sushi." A rather geeky seventeen looking male stood at the doorway.

"Oh," she said, "well here's the tip and keep the change." She and took the box and left him with the money.

"Geez…crazy…At least I can now buy that car I wanted." The redhead teenager scratches his head and went back to the car as he passes four young looking teenagers.

"Neji…I can't believe you left a hicky on Tenten…" Suki muttered.

"Get out of my love life, Suki." Neji growled.

"I think you left like six hickies on her man." Ryuu laughed.

Tenten sweat drop, "Come on, let's just get in and discuss this like mature people."

When she knocked on the door, she couldn't but shivered when the door burst out a whole crap of furniture.

"This is coming out Yayoi and Sasuke's bank account…" Itachi rubbed his chin.

Suki waved to Itachi, "What's up hentai weasel."

"Ah, hello Hyuga, came here for some more loving?"

"Ah, no." She said hinting in the disgust, "We came here to meet your siblings and Sakura."

"I'm you could make it." Sakura wearily said, "come in, I've already made some tea."

* * *

"Okay, now that we've settle away **ALL **the unneeded things for example manga," Sasuke blackly glared at Yayoi and she equally back the same amount, "we can start the meeting."

"Oh wait," Yayoi broke in, "I've got to tell mama to buy some **turkey** and the one that matches a certain someone's hair."

"Oh really," Sasuke glared, "maybe mom should buy it from an obsessive lesbian yaoi freak that had gay men done crap to it."

"Okay that's enough!" Sakura shouted, "Let's just get the *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* so we can *BEEP* *BEEP* the *BEEP* and you can stuff *BEEP* into your *BEEP* and when you're *BEEP* *BEEP* stuffed, we can *BEEP**BEEP* start!"

Everyone stared at her, seeing how hard she's breathing because of her impatience and anger.

"Okay, do you have anymore to say?!" Sakura shouted at the two Uchihas. They shook their heads in unison, "Good, now let's the discussion. Have you seen anything markings after Hinata and Naruto went missing that could be clues, Sasuke and Yayoi?"

They both shook their heads sadly.

"Well that's wonderful," Ryuu sarcastically said, "how in hell are we going to find them if there isn't even one damn clue?"

"I have a suggestion," Tenten said, "Haft of us can search Hinata's room while the other haft search can look for Naruto's."

"Only one problem," Sasuke broke in, "We don't know where Naruto lives. Unless any of you guys knows?"

No one said anything.

"But aren't you and Naruto close though?" Suki asked, "And you too Yayoi and Tenten."

"We're friends," Tenten said, "but he never once told me where he lived. And you Yayoi?"

"As if he would give away his hiding to a crazy obsessive yaoi lesbian." Sasuke blunted said.

"Well I don't have turkey butt hair." Yayoi said.

Sakura glared at the two Uchihas. They shut up. Well at least about the arguing.

"I've known Naruto as long as I can remember," Sasuke said, "but I won't consider us to be friends."

"But you hanged out with him and you even walked with him to school." Sakura pointed that out.

"I was walking with him to school as well as Yayoi. Mother wants me to walk with her and she's obsessed with him so that's why. And prior to my time with him other than that is—"

"You're gay." Yayoi blunted.

"**Yayoi…**" A ghastly called from a certain person…

"Okay sheesh…" Yayoi said.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted. I wouldn't consider us close friends but I'm still willing to save him along with Hinata."

"I think it's just that you won't admit that you guys are best friends." Tenten giggled, "It's okay for you to say that he's a very dear friend to you."

"But he's too much of a punk to." Yayoi commented.

"Okay, whatever, let's just stop getting side tracked with this." Sasuke said, "Neji and Tenten, is it alright if you two go back to the Hyuga compound to search in Hinata's room while Yayoi, Sakura and I go back to the decks if it hasn't been changed, Suki and Ryuu, you guys will have to find research where the location of these important people: Coli E.I. and Jay G.Z. They are the ones who kept Naruto well and their real names are Tsunade and Jiraiya however they keep it distance from their career. But I think you two are able to find information on them."

"Alright then," Neji said, "but before we go, Tenten made these belts. It has all that we need."

Tenten giggle, "Yep, I made sure we're prepared. It has pepper spray, a small taser, smoke power, nails, a pocket knife, minty fresh gum, a mirror, a match, and a small flashlight. I could have gotten more but I'm low on budget."

"That's amazing," Suki awed, "you're using your head. But are you sure they're going to work."

"Of course!" Tenten felt offended, "I've spent my whole life devoted to fine weaponry. So I know what qualities are the best!"

"Great job, Tenten," Sasuke looked at them, "I can put some of my budget to the weaponry."

"Me too!" Yayoi said.

"Not after what you two damaged, you won't be." Itachi popped out of nowhere.

"Eh…" Both Sasuke and Yayoi made a face.

"Don't worry; I'll help out with the weaponry." Suki said, "Just make sure we don't waste any more time."

* * *

**Later on at on Friday…**

"Keiko, this is Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata-chan is a big fan of you." Chika introduced the brunette Urameshi –san to two young teens.

"It's nice to you." Keiko smiled, wondering what's going on with the one with the blue hair.

"I can't believe I finally got to meet you!" Hinata cheered, "I've always wanted to meet you! I respect you for keeping Yusuke together and the love for him! I also have a question: Is the baby a girl or boy?"

The married couple blushed, making everyone else blushed.

"It's okay, if you don't know," Hinata chirped, "I just can't wait until I get to meet Yukina-chan and Kuwabara to come!"

The door knocked and was open by the second as Hinata happily welcome them. Naruto grumble while the others were amused by this cheerful aura of the Hyuga.

"Whoa, who the hell are you?" The redhead looked at the jumping pearl eyes girl. She was fondly hugging the small ice maiden.

"Hey, Kuwabara, Yukina," Chika waved causally to them with a cunning smile, "her name is Hinata Hyuga. She's also a big fan of you and Yukina. And this here"-She pulled Naruto in her left arm-"Is Naruto Uzumaki. He has a bit of an attitude so I hope you can give off you manly wisdom, Kuwabara. Oh and when is Shizuru coming?"

"She said she had to go get something, but she's coming." He said, still freaked by this crazy fan girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata-san." Yukina said kindly.

"Same here," Hinata's smile grew wider, "but you can just call me Hinata, Yukina."

"Alright," She smile, "Hinata."

Hinata hugged the small petite demon, "You're so cute!"

The tall man sweat dropped.

This is going to be a long night…

"Don't think I've forgot about you Kuwabara!" Hinata danced like a child and hugged the man to death, "I've admire your honor and I've hope you would never change that!"

Naruto was becoming tense and before he could have done anything, Chika had press against his pressure point and caught him smoothly.

"Let's not just stand here," Yusuke said, "let's pump up the party!"

"Yeah!" Hinata cheered.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Keiko!" a cheerful group said. The atmosphere was optimistic and seemingly everyone was having a good time.

Hinata was overly excited to see most of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast while Naruto was pretty quite the whole time. Mostly because he was still unconscious though the sixteen-year-old Hyuga tried to wake him up but it was no use. The nerd had done a great job on that, though she only claims that it was 'for Hinata's safety'.

So the blueberry teen spent her time enjoying the party. Genkai was still the same as to where she was, and Boton was the same cheerful classy Grim Reaper, classy Shizuru and greatly sad that Hiei didn't show up however she could understand. Still…she couldn't help but sulk a little about it. The only person that was able to wash away the negative emotions was the demon, Kurama as he offers a friendly dance. To be expected, she accepted eagerly and Kurama chuckle. He could hear the eighteen college student taking pictures in her amusement while taking pictures of the others just to be fair. It's a night to remember.

"How's your night going, Hinata?" Kurama mellifluous voice echo in Hinata's ear.

"Awesome," she replied with an intoxicated smile, "And yours?"

"A blast," he winked, a charming one that had nearly got the teen daydreaming, "I hope you don't mind if I share another dance with you again."

A blush took over Hinata's control; despite wanting him to be with Maya, she couldn't deny the fact how aphrodisiac he is especially with that smirk of his. It was so damn hot that she could hear Chika squealing her girlish ways. She giggled, fully knowing that she couldn't blame her. If he wasn't here at the moment, she would have died from too much happiness.

The song was playing a sweet girly song call 'Pretty Boy' which Hinata couldn't help but think how much it relates to Kurama. Pretty Boy = Kurama, but EXTREMEMLY a hunk as Hinata's mind kept thinking about it.

~Hinata's Mind~

'He's cute', a little chibi Hinata pluck off one petal from the flower, 'He's a hunk' she plucked another, 'He's cute', and did so until there was no one.

'He's a HUNK!!!!' She squealed and multi of chibi Hinatas came popping out and started Ring around a Rosie. They cheerfully danced into La La Land…La la, la la…

~Out of Hinata's sickly mind...~

Steam came out of Hinata's ears and soon enough, she felt woozy. Kurama notice this, and as a gentleman he is, he took her to a seat and provide her a glass of water. Thankfully, she took it and apologizes to the taller person.

"It's no big deal," he assures her, "just make sure you're keeping yourself well."

"H-hai," Another blush took over, "I'll make sure of that."

"Hinata," Yukina brought some tea, "have a cup; it's good for your health and mind."

"Thank you." She got teary out of being herself, "I'll make sure it'll last!"

The party was still going on and things gotten more enjoyable and relaxes to where it was just chatting and playing cards. Naruto was awake by now, and when he joined into the card games, he had won every single one of them. They were amazed how well he played his cards and Yusuke joked about having him win him a lottery.

It was late and Hinata was getting sleepy and had yawned a couple of times but she was still able to stay awake as she listens to the others.

Kurama listen to the others' talk as he sipping his tea. For him, it was a pleasure to come to celebrate a friend's day of birth even though he isn't a type to get excited. And, every now and then Yusuke or someone else would come up and something totally random about him.

"Hey Kurama! You're haven't told us about that time when that fan went topless for you!" Yusuke tug the older man under his arm. Kurama slightly blush causing the others to tease him.

Hinata's ear wiggles while listening.

The orange headed male of the group ran straight up to the red headed angel with a huge frown on his face "Tsk, tsk, Kurama I am disappointed of you (A/N: for what?). Oh by the way was she hot-OW? Sis why did you do that for?!" Kazuma lifted his right arm and began rubbing when his older sister had greatly abruptly wounded him. This is probably the two hundred eighty-two times that she had stuck upon her fist (as well her foot) into Kazuma. Also…I am not kidding nor lying. But, she may have hurt him even more than that.

"Okay baby bro, can't you see how you made more embarrasses than Yusuke did." The older sibling shouted to her baby brother about how it's wrong to embarrass people in the open. Apparently her lecture did not help the poor red hair male.

"It is okay, Kurama, if you're seeing anyone, it's normal for couples to go-" Before Boton could finish her sentence, Kurama had interrupted her.

"I'm not seeing anyone. It's like Yusuke said, she was a fan."

"A fan for what?" Yukina had kindly asked.

"For his looks, eh, some girls like guys who are a florist." Yusuke shrugged.

Kurama tried to excuse himself but the others wouldn't allow him to leave. They seem to want to tease him a little more.

_Ding! Ding! _Kurama sighed with relief as everyone looked at the door and made his escape.

It appeared to be Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, holding a couple beers. "YUSUKE WHY DIDN'T YOU INTVITED YOUR OWN F****** MOTHER TO THE D*** PARTY?!" It looks like she took more than on drink and that she was rather well.

"Mom, I knew you would…" Yusuke started to argue with his mom and Kuwabara started to stop him from more yelling.

What a happy party it became. :-)

* * *

As Kurama was no where to be seen, but the others were fine with that since Atsuko was being her drunk self. She somehow got Hinata drink a couple of sake, worrying Naruto.

"It's late," Chika said, "and I got to make sure Hinata doesn't get out of hand. Naruto, you're coming too right?"

"Yeah," he yawned, "whatever."

"Bye, happy birthday Keiko." Chika waved as she dragged the drunk teen.

"I'm a little mushroom, short and round." Hinata sang, "Here is my handle, here is my sprout."

Naruto stared with fright, "This is why we should never give Hinata sake again. Ever."

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!! I'm a lazy bum. T_T But I updated at the least even if it is crappy. I apologize if somethings doesn't make sense, like a party scene...as I've said before, this fanfic crossesover another fanfic of mine so yeah. **

**Um, I'll be only working on my fanfics on the weekends so it'll take longer than usual. The reason is because of school and my parents want me to go to a high level high school and for me to be able to, I've got to get use to study more than I've have. So I'm practicing myself to do that but before I can do that, I wanted to tell you guys now. So I hope you'll understand and won't kill me. ''. **

**But I improve on my humor, didn't I?**

**I DO NOT OWN NAURTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!!! IF I DID LOTS AND LOTS OF FANDOM (FOR ME LOL)! **

**!!WARNING!!**

**Next chapter is going to be lemon! If you don't like lemon then please don't read the next chapter!**


End file.
